Olympus Will Fall
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Mutants aren't freaks just people with gifts. But for decades if not centuries, humans can't see that. Some mutants want to have humans understand peacefully; Others just want Mutants to rule. Naruto, a multi-talented mutant just wants Mutants and Humans to coincide. But for that to happen he must play the bad guy and the good guy. Either way, this human Olympus will fall. Harem.
1. A chosen return

**Chapter One: A Chosen Return**

_**Ten years before present**_

"I still don't know why I'm here," a young looking Erik Lensherr stated as he got out of the car along with his fellow young friend, Charles Xavier. "Can't you just make them say yes?"

"I could, but I don't want to force anybody, you know this Erik," Charles said running his hand through his shoulder length brown hair before scratching his scruffy beard. "Are you going to get out or stay in the car? You may make a new friend," Charles smiled at the back of the car, not talking to Erik who closed his door.

Opening the door a young seven year old boy got out of the car with an excited grin on his face. Both Erik and Charles smiled at the boy who sported messy golden blond hair, with big sapphire blue eyes. The boy wasn't as dressed as the two adults, only sporting some cargo shorts and a orange short sleeved shirt. Though around his neck was jade crystal necklace with two diamonds attached the side.

"Really! I'm coming!" the boy said excitedly as he jumped out and closed the door. He was about to run off when he saw some people out in their yards, considering they were in a neighborhood. The boy waved excitedly at the people who waved back with kind smiles.

"Come Naruto," Erik called and the boy now named Naruto turned to the man and nodded skipping over to them as they opened the white gate, entering the front yard.

"Is there a reason why Naruto is here with us?" Erik asked in a whisper just as Charles was going to ring the doorbell. Charles glanced to the young boy who looked around with a smile and gave his own smile.

"Because just like you, I need him as well," Erik glanced towards the boy and gave a light nod as Charles rang the doorbell.

"But we're not going to have to meet everyone of them in person are we?" Erik asked and Charles shook his head.

"No, this one is special,"

"How special Professor?" Naruto asked, catching that part. Charles smiled as he messed with the boys hair affectionately.

"Special like you my boy, special like you," Charles answered before turning to the door as it opened up. Standing at the door was a middle aged woman who looked somewhat surprised to see the people at her door. "Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Erik Lensherr, and my son, Naruto…we are here to discuss about your daughter,"

The woman cast them all a look before clearing her throat and giving an easy smile, "Oh yes, I'm Elaine Grey, please come in," she allowed. She watched as they all walked in, noticing the boy was looking around the house with an awed look.

"You have a nice house!" Naruto stated and she smiled at the boy, thanking him. Elaine called her husband then led the visitors to the sitting area. They sat all sat down and then her husband, John, introduced himself before sitting as well.

Naruto remained silent as the adults talked, though he was anxious to meet this new friend the professor talked about. Charles handed them a brochure of the school and the Grey's looked over it for a few minutes, asking questions which were answered, though Naruto didn't understand…so he just hummed quietly to himself while swinging his legs.

"It's a nice school, John, what do you think?" Elaine asked her husband who nodded in agreement but he seemed uneasy.

"Yes the brochure is great, but what about Jean? What about her…illness?" John wondered and Naruto perked up with a furrowed brow.

"Does she have a cold?" Naruto asked but Charles patted Naruto's leg shaking his head while Erik shook his head as well.

"You're daughter isn't sick Mr. Grey," Erik stated but Charles put up his hand, stopping Erik from going further.

"Perhaps it would be best if we speak to her alone," Charles suggested and the two parents frowned before glancing at each other.

"Of course," Elaine nodded before she looked towards the stairs. "Jean, can you come down dear?" she called and Naruto looked towards the stairs curiously while Charles and Erik gave each other looks.

Coming down the stairs, the three guests watched as a young red headed girl around the same age as Naruto walked down the stairs and sat down. Excitedly, Naruto grinned as he jumped up to greet the girl.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! You have pretty hair!" Naruto exclaimed, the girl jumped a bit before gazing at Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Naruto," Erik started to admonish but Charles raised his hand stopping him, watching with a small smile as the girl tentatively put her hand in Naruto's, shaking it.

"H-hi, I'm Jean," she greeted shyly, and Naruto grinned.

"I like your name! Hey, wanna be friends? I know a lot of cool stuff we could do!" Naruto stated and the girl looked a bit surprised before looking towards her parents who gazed at the blond curiously, but it was Elaine who nodded her head and Jean had a smile on her face.

"O-okay," she agreed and if it was possible, Naruto's grin grew bigger.

"Cool! Lets go play outside!" Naruto grabbed her hand and was about to run with her when Charles stopped him. "Yes Professor?"

"Before you can play with Jean, we need to speak to her remember? Business before pleasure my boy," Charles reminded and Naruto gave a sad sigh.

"Yes Professor," he grumbled before letting go of Jeans hand. "Sorry Jean," He apologized before sitting back in between his two guardians with a slump. Erik gave a light chuckle while Elaine giggled quietly. Jean sat down but gave Naruto a smile, who cheered up somewhat.

"Well, we'll leave you then," John said, standing with his wife and the two walking to the kitchen which wasn't that far. Charles gazed at Jean silently, and the girl gazed back, her smile somehow gone.

'_It's very rude you know, to read my thoughts or Mr Lensherr's without our permission_,' Charles said telepathically. The girl narrowed her eyes slightly in response, and Erik leaned forward.

"Do you think you were the only one of your kind young lady?" Erik asked and she raised a brow.

"We're mutants Jean, we're like you," Charles stated and Jean shook her head, glancing to Naruto and Charles chuckled. "Yes, even Naruto…he is a special case, like you,"

"And by special you mean freak?" Jean asked, somewhat coldly and with a light scowl.

"You're upsetting her professor," Naruto warned in a serious tone causing the two adults to glance at him. Jean blinked, surprised by that statement, she was sure she had kept as little as anger as possible from her statement.

"Interesting isn't?" Erik smirked. "Naruto has the ability to read emotions…but that's not all…Naruto?" Erik called and Naruto simply nodded. Jean watched as his eyes focus on the glass of water on the table.

Jean expected for the cup to raise, but she was a bit surprised when the water started to rise in a stream with the cup still in the same spot. Naruto gazed at the water with a concentrated look, and the water began to shift into different shapes before it was put back into the cup.

"He's a psychic?" She asked and Charles gave a small smile with a shrug.

"Of sorts, Naruto has many gifts from what we know of about him right now. That ability allows him to create and control elements, such as Water, Fire, earth, wind and lightning," Charles explained and Naruto gave a grin.

"Pretty cool huh?" he said, putting Jean a bit at ease. The girl then smirked challengingly and Charles blinked as he looked out the window followed by Erik and Naruto. The sight they were greeted to was the cars floating along with the water from a neighbors water hose.

"Yours is cool, but mine is better," she stated somewhat arrogantly and Naruto smirked back at her.

"Think so?" he returned before flicking his hand down and the cars fell back to the ground as did the water. Jean's expression turned to a grimace, and both adults could tell she was trying to pick back up the cars.

"Naruto also has the ability to control gravity…my favorite actually," Erik smiled as he patted the boys head. Naruto grinned at the touch before he released his control, allowing Gwen to relax again.

"As I said, Naruto is quite special…and you are too Jean," Charles said, gaining her attention. "Both of you have more power than you can imagine…but the question is…will you control it?" he then glanced to Naruto who had a thoughtful look on his face as he gazed at Jean. "Or let it control you?"

He then gestured to Naruto, "Naruto here started attending our school a few months ago, and when we found him he was…misusing his power without even knowing it. We took him and helped to gain a decent control like you just saw,"

"You're going and try to use me," Jean said with narrowed eyes, glancing at Erik. Before Charles could say anything Naruto spoke, earning her attention.

"I won't let that happen," Naruto told her with a smile. "I…I don't have many friends to be honest because I used to hurt people with my power. But then I met Professor and uncle Erik," Naruto grinned. "Sure their methods are a bit crazy, but if you feel alone or junk, I'll protect you, cause that's what friends do!"

"And what if you can't protect yourself?" Jean quipped and he snorted before smirking.

"Then I'll get stronger! I learned there are people in the world that don't like…people like us. They see us as different want to hurt us…but then there are people like Professor who want to help us," Naruto stated before he shook his head.

"I'm not trying to force you into doing something you don't want to do…but I just want to tell you that I go to the school and I know what it's like and what the purpose is. So I just want to let you know that there are people here to help, it's just up to you if you want it or not," Naruto shrugged before he sat back.

"Very well said," Erik praised and Charles nodded before he looked back at Jean.

"Unlike most kids, Naruto was forced to mature at a young age. But he is right, we don't want to use you Jean…just to help you," Charles stated and Jean frowned.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charles and Erik were walking out the door to see Naruto and Jean playing in the yard, using their powers lightly. From the looks of it, they were having a good time.

"Jean hasn't laughed like that since Annie died," Elaine said quietly and John nodded in agreement, watching their daughter play with the blond boy.

"Naruto also has another gift that isn't a mutant ability," Charles stated as he gazed at his adopted son. Erik nodded in agreement while the other two looked at him curiously, "He has the gift to touch people deeply, and make friends,"

"I thought he said he doesn't have many friends," John muttered and Erik nodded in agreement once again.

"He doesn't…but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to make them. He has been on the road with us for some time, out of the…area we found him. He can make friends with almost anybody, from a flight attendant to a drug dealing gangster," Erick chuckled. "A gift indeed,"

The two parents nodded, though they picked up on some of the words he said but kept silent on the matter, not wanting to pry.

"Naruto, come, it's time to go," Charles called and Naruto gave a groan.

"Do we have to professor?! I was about to challenge Jean to an extreme staring contest!" Naruto told him causing Erik to smirk, knowing how such games with Naruto worked. He was tempted to convince the Charles in letting the boy continue but even he felt they overstayed their welcome…well he and Charles in particular, Naruto was fine.

"That sounds like a personal problem, should have done it earlier, lets go," Charles said and Naruto gave another groan with some grumbles while Jean laughed a bit at him. The two kids walked over to the adults, each standing by their respective guardians.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you three," Charles said as he gripped Naruto's shoulders since he stood in front of him, facing Jean. "I really do hope you take Jeans enrollment in the school of great consideration," he told the two who gave a nod.

"Yeah! And remember Jean, if you do come, you already have a best friend there!" Naruto reminded with his contagious foxy grin. Jean nodded with a bright smile.

The three started to walk away and Naruto waved at his new friend before getting in the car. Rolling down the window as they drove off he continued to wave and Jean waved back. "Bye Jean!'

"Bye Naruto!" she returned. The girl stopped waving as the car had taken off far enough. Lowering her hand, her smile turned into a frown. Squeezing her daughter's shoulders, Elaine lead Jean back to the house with her husband.

Once they were inside, Jean was going to head upstairs when she paused, her thoughts on Naruto and his words to her.

_I won't let that happen!_

_I don't have many friends…but I'll protect you because that's what friends do!_

_Heh, I'll just get stronger then_

_If you do come, you already have a best friend!_

"Jean, something wrong dear?" John asked and Jean turned to her parents with a somewhat nervous but determined look on her face.

"Mom, daddy, I want to talk to you about this school,"

* * *

_**Ten years Later~ Present**_

"BLUE 22! BLUE 22! HUT!"

"B-A-Y- GO BAYVILLE!"

"They could do better," a teen muttered as he stood beside the bleachers in Bayville Highschool, watching the football game currently going on. He just took his crimson eyes off the cheer squad and focused back on the game.

"Bro, you could have jerked him," he grumbled to himself as he watched the star running back of the team, Duncan Matthews get tackled down. His gaze however went to beautiful red haired 17 year old girl snapping pictures of the fallen running back.

The red eyed teen smiled at the sight of the girl, before he noticed something. Glancing to the side he saw a teen boy who was crouched, sneakily pick pocketing from people. With a smirk, the teen hopped off like a toad.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned back to the field to see they were taking five. He raised a brow when three of the football players, which included Duncan, walk off, following the toad boy. He heard their jitters about squashing the kid and the teen gave a light sigh.

"We're going to crush you like the toad you are tolansky!" Duncan grinned as he grabbed the teens collar and pushed him against the pillar as they were under the bleachers.

"Yo, mind putting him down?" they heard a voice and they turned to see a teenage boy who looked about their age.

He was tall, standing at 6'2, with messy neck length golden blond hair. He was admittedly ruggedly handsome; he has a light tan to his skin with crimson eyes and physically fit with a swimmer like physique, tall, lean and cut. Strangely, they could see three faint whisker like marks on each cheek, and his fangs jutted from his upper lip.

The guy wore a dark red leather coat with the sleeves rolled up just before his elbows. He wore a dark orange tank top underneath, matched with black cargo/army like pants with classical timberlands. Around his neck was a beautiful jade green crystal necklace with two diamonds, though he seemed to have another necklace though they were in his shirt, dogtags maybe? He also wore black gloves, and a chain hung from his back pocket, probably connected to his wallet.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the jocks demanded, as they gazed at the teen.

"That's you don't need to know info bub," the teen smirked as he stalked towards them. "Now, are you going to put the guy down or do I have to put you down?"

"Just leave us the hell alone! This guy was stealing money from everybody! He needs to be punished," Duncan stated and the other blond hummed before giving a shrug.

"Well I'm sure he can return it, right?" The guy asked the victim who gave a nod holding up the money with a nervous expression. "See, no harm no foul…now put him down…because I don't really tend to like bully's,"

"Fine! We'll crush you first then!" Duncan growled as he nodded towards his friends that charged at the mystery guy. Without effort, the guy socked one of the players, then kneed another before throwing them both back behind him randomly.

"H-hey!" a voice from behind stated and the remaining three looked back to see a teen with shades get tackled down by the thrown players, his shades knocking off. From his shades being knocked off, a red optic beam was released and caused destruction, hitting a propane tank nearby.

"Damn," the tall guy muttered before he grabbed both Duncan and Tolansky, throwing them to protect them from the blast…and quite a blast it was. Duncan hit his head against a post while Tolansky was blew back in front of the bleachers.

"Scott! Scott!" the red headed girl from earlier called as she tried to find her friend who was muttering to himself, keeping his eyes closed. The girl found his shades and put them on his face, allowing him to open his eyes.

"Jean? Aw man, this is my fault isn't it? Damn, it was these guys and they were…"

"It's okay Scott, lets just get out of here before we end up blamed for something," Jean suggested and he nodded. Helping him up, the two grabbed the two unconscious jocks and pulled them from under the bleachers before running off to a safe distance.

However as they ran, Jean couldn't help look back…something was off.

Emerging from the rubble was the blond guy who had some burns on him. Rolling his stiff neck, the burns slowly healed and his shoulder popped back into place. Looking at the destruction he caused, he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Damn,"

* * *

Later that night, around midnight, a dark maroon 2014 Chevrolet Camaro pulled up to the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters.

The one driving the car turned off the ignition and could only gaze at the mansion with a nostalgic look, along with a smile. Exhaling a deep breath, he opened the door to reveal it was the blond from before.

Reaching over to the passenger seat, he grabbed a dufflebag and slung it over his shoulder. Closing the door and locking it, he slipped his keys in his pockets and tread to the gate.

* * *

Charles Xavier sat in his wheel chair, doing some paperwork, with a calm and peaceful mind as usual. As he worked, he glanced to the clock to see the time and figured everyone should be in bed, as it was a school night.

However, he would have to talk with Scott in the morning about the incident earlier at the football game. People could have gotten seriously hurt, and if he hadn't interfered with the policemen's thought about the propane being the cause, he would have figured it was mutant doing.

But no one was seriously hurt, so that was fine. He just needed to get the boy to control his powers. Tomorrow he would also introduce Kurt Wagner to Jean and Scott, hopefully they could become good friends, put the boy at ease.

As he wrote his signature on a document, he stopped mid stroke as he felt something very odd, yet familiar.

'_Professor!_' Jean called telepathically, as if she was just jolted from her sleep.

'_Yes Jean, I feel it too, it's nearby…very nearby,_' Charles said as he tried to figure out the cause of this sudden…anxiety he felt. '_Wake Ororo and Scott and meet me downstairs, it seems this prescense is closer than we think_,' Xavier stated before he headed downstairs.

After a couple of minutes, the desired people were awake, even Kurt who was still cloaked. Scott noticed him but said nothing while Jean was to preoccupied. "What's going on professor?" Scott yawned and Charles hummed in thought.

Before the man could answer, the doorbell rang…twice…then three times…then four..then fi.. "We're coming!" Storm scowled before she set her hand on the door handle. Unlocking it she opened it and Jean's eyes widened as did Charles as they gazed at the guest.

"Sup," the blond teen grinned, Jean automatically gave a happy squeal before she jumped into the boy's arms, as he expected this.

"Naruto! You're back! You're finally back!" She cheered before kissing him full on the lips, shocking Scott to his core. Naruto kissed the girl back quickly before she pulled away and grinned at him.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she hugged him tighter, "It's great to see you too Red," Naruto smiled as he returned the hug. After a few moments he set her down, but she did not let him go, only moving to the side, allowing him to walk in.

Naruto's crimson gaze fell upon Charles and a twinge of sadness and guilt appeared in his eyes. Charles gazed back at Naruto, a mix of confusion, happiness, and slight anger on his face, though happiness was the main feeling.

"Professor," Naruto nodded to the man and Charles nodded back.

"Naruto…it's…" Charles paused before he smiled brightly, "It's fantastic to see you my boy," he stated and Naruto smiled. Although it was a bit awkward, Naruto still tried his best to give his 'guardian' a big hug. '_Welcome home son_,' Charles told him inwardly.

'_It's good to feel welcomed_,' was Naruto's mental reply before he pulled away. Jean returned to hugging his arm, a bright smile on her face.

Charles cleared his throat before smiling at Naruto, "Naruto, since you've been gone there have been a few people that you've missed," Xavier stated and the teen nodded as he looked at the three new faces, though one of them was still in a state of shock and the other was hooded.

"First, this is my assistant and second in charge, Ororo Munroe, codename: Storm," Charles introduced, allowing the woman to shake his hand with a welcoming smile. "Next is one of my students, Scott Summers…though he seems to be in some kind of shock right now," Charles stated before he went quiet to read Scotts mind and he instantly glanced towards Jean who blinked and gasped.

"I hate mental conversations," Naruto muttered to himself. He only hated them when he wasn't involved, because he always had the feeling he was a subject of some sort. It's like a person who speaks another language you don't understand and they suddenly speak it to another person after just speaking to you….pisses him off.

"My apologies," Charles apologized before glancing towards Scott. "Scott and Jean have a…type of thing going on, and Jean's kiss to you set him in shock," Naruto raised a brow at this as he glanced towards Jean who looked a bit sheepish.

"So Red has a boyfriend now huh? Cool, just hope he isn't an ass," Naruto muttered and Jean shook her head.

"He's not an ass, and he's not my boyfriend," she told him sternly, especially the last part. Naruto just shrugged, before turning to the third person.

"And you are?" Naruto asked curiously and Charles smiled, as Jean looked towards him as well with a confused look.

"This is Kurt Wagner," Charles introduced and the cloaked person held out his hand, which both teens noticed was blue and furry. But that didn't stop Naruto from shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," he greeted kindly and the blue person nodded.

"Hello," he said in English but with a thick german accent. Jean then introduced herself too, and Kurt took off his hood, showing himself to them. Naruto gave a interested smirk while Jean blinked in surprise a bit.

"Kurt will be staying here for some time. But for now, Naruto, I must speak to you, Ororo, you come as well," Charles stated before he noticed how Jean wouldn't let go of Naruto's arm. "Jean why don't you take care of Scott? He seems like he needs an explanation,"

"But…"

"It's okay Red," Naruto smiled patting her head teasingly, "I'm not going anywhere…yet," he said and Jean gave him a demanding look.

"You promise? Because I don't think I can just take you taking off Naruto," she told him and he nodded in understanding before kissing her forehead.

"I promise, not going anywhere," he said and Jean nodded before reluctantly letting his arm go. She and Kurt watched as Naruto left with the adults, leaving them and Scott.

"Kurt, can you give me and Scott some time to talk?" She asked nicely and he nodded in understanding before disappearing in a puff, leaving a smell of sulfur.

With a sigh, she tried to come up with a plausible explanation. How could she say, "_Naruto is my best friend and I've been in love with him since we were kids and now that he's back I'm trying to see where we could go_," without hurting his feelings.

Yeah she cared about Scott…but she kind of cared about Naruto more….

Ugh, the struggle.

* * *

Naruto comfortably sat in the chair in front of Charles's desk while Ororo stood behind the professor.

"So Naruto, how was your travels? I still can't seem to read you're mind without permission so you are going to have to tell me," Charles stated and Naruto simply shrugged.

"Nothing much, traveled, met some people, trained…met some more people, and trained," he told him and Xavier raised a brow as his adopted son, but the teen didn't budge.

"Train hmm? So I assume you have a better control over your powers than you did the last time I saw you?" He asked and Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"Professor, the last time you saw me was 7 years ago…you don't think that maybe I've learned something?" The teen wondered and Ororo looked a bit confused which he caught. "What, you didn't inform Miss Ororo about me? How rude of you Professor," Naruto teased and Charles gave a frown as Storm raised a brow.

Waving his hand, Naruto gave a smirk as he kicked back. "Go ahead Professor, tell Miss Ororo about my oh-so great childhood which involve my mutant powers," Naruto allowed and Charles gave Naruto a look for a few moments before he sighed and nodded.

"Erik and I were…on the search for mutants. During the beginning phases of cerebro's creation, we gave it a test run," Charles started, then glanced to Naruto who was on his phone playing flappy bird, but he knew that the teen was listening.

"Upon opening cerebro, there was a major spike of an unknown power. It was mutant, located in Tokyo. Erik was insistent on finding this mutant so we went, and the place we located this mutant was in the back alley of a restaurant, fishing for food in the garbage," Charles muttered and Ororo looked to an unphased Naruto, who seemed focus in his game as he was scowling at it.

"Yes, Naruto was the mutant we found. When we found him, he was instantly on the defensive. It was strange because instead of running away, he actually attacked us…" Charles recalled and Naruto nodded in agreement as he tapped his phone.

"Yup, blew a fireball at you, big and hot enough to burn down the restaurant next to us," Naruto chimed in, almost as if he was proud by that which Charles ignored.

"Naruto had created such a mess, he fled from us as soon as he could, blocking the path with stone walls, shot up from the ground. It was then we knew for sure he was the mutant we were looking for," Charles smiled and Naruto gave a shrug.

"A few hours later, they spotted me beating up some bullies and spoke to me. They offered me food, a warm place to sleep, the luxury to bathe…I was hooked," Naruto chuckled before scratching the back of his head. "I was six that year, and the following year they stayed in Tokyo with me, teaching me how to read and write,"

"It was then we found another mutant, with nearly the same signature as Naruto. It was Jean, though we waited a few months before contacting her…as we needed to establish Naruto. Within a few months, I became Naruto's legal guardian and he started learning at the institute before we met Jean," Charles explained and Ororo nodded before she furrowed her brows.

"Professor…what makes Naruto so special though? You said how he fired a fireball and made earth walls…but I'm sure other mutants can do the same," she told him and Charles nodded before looking towards Naruto.

"Would you like to explain?" he suggested and Naruto glanced to him before nodding. Standing he rolled his neck before he focused on a pen that Charles tossed into the air. Ororo blinked as she watched the pen burst into flames before noticing water droplets form from the air and put out the small fire.

"Though you only saw two elements, I have control over them all," Naruto stated as he gazed Ororo with a smirk. "I've learned that I can even weave some elements together to make a whole new element…though that needs more work. Oh, and I can also control gravity, in areas, around me, or around others," Naruto stated and Ororo was a bit amazed at this. "I can also sense peoples emotions,"

"But despite these abilities, it's how far Naruto can take them what makes him special," Charles stated and Naruto nodded as elaborated.

"Yes…while some people can control…water for example…they can't control it to a fine exact point like I can. With a bit of concentration I can create it out of thin air, I can shift it into something fierce…I can even control the human body," Naruto smirked somewhat darkly and both adults were caught off guard by this. "Have any of you heard the term…blood bending?"

The two shook their heads and he nodded to himself, "Good, that means I'm still the best. All life forms basically have some type of fluid within. My bending, you could call it, of water is mastered to a point where I can control the movements of a body. For example, with some concentration, and some motions, I could make you dance," Naruto explained with his smirk still present, till it dropped into a frown.

"However…during my…trip, I discovered something odd," Naruto muttered as he sat back down. "I've fought people before, I even fought Logan's stupid cat, Sabertooth…that nearly killed me," he grumbled and Charles narrowed his eyes. "But the strange part was…when I got better, I felt stronger," Naruto said and Charles nodded in understanding.

"Yes, there have been times where Logan has told me the same thing. He would come near "death", though it's not often," Charles said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well in Dragon Ball Z they have something like that, it's called the Zenkai ability…so that's what I've been calling it," Naruto finished before he took in silence, though Charles and Ororo looked at him still…almost questioningly. "Um…what?"

"Well I was wondering if that was it," Charles answered and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Well…kind of…but I don't feel like explaining anymore. My readers may already feel I'm overpowered but hey…it's up to the author right?" He smiled and the two gave him a look as if he was insane.

"Yeah, I met this guy name Deadpool…and he opened my eyes a bit…funny guy, insane too," Naruto chuckled before he stood up.

"Would you mind testing the danger room, so I can see where you are at with your abilities?" he asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I might destroy it. And though I haven't seen it, it sounds expensive and I don't like paying for expesive stuff because I broke it. So, you can watch me in the field or whatever, I don't care," Naruto stated with a shrug as he headed to the door.

"Naruto, before you go…I must ask what your plans are…why did you come back? I thought for sure when-"

"I don't know why I came back Charles," Naruto cut him off sharply. "I just…did. One minute I'm in new york banging this Gwen Stacy chick, next thing I know, I find myself at a Bayville high school football game…" Naruto muttered before running his hand through his hair.

"I guess…I got a bit homesick. I haven't seen Jean in a long time…and I have a feeling that…things will be interesting from now on," Naruto shrugged, almost as if he was foreshadowing something.

"You will be staying here then?" Ororo wondered and Naruto gave another shrug.

"I guess if I'm welcome. I can always find an apartment and live by my own rules there," Naruto suggested with a bored look. Charles shook his head before smiling.

"You are more then welcome here Naruto, and as long as you respect some of the house rules, you may do as you please. Unlike the others, I understand you lived a certain lifestyle while you were away…so I'm willing to allow that here," Charles said and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Forreal?!" he grinned and Charles nodded but he kept a stern frown.

"However no drugs," Naruto waved his hand, he rarely did drugs anyway. And the ones he did, or the one he did, was Weed so…meh. "I will make it possible for you to enroll into Bayville high school, thought it may take a few days,"

Naruto nodded, it didn't matter to him. He attended different kinds of schools during his travels since he still needed some kind of education. Being 18 soon with a ten year old education was not cool.

One of the schools he attended was Midtown science, but that was more recent and the semester just started so moving to a new school was no big deal. Besides, he told his friends already he was most likely going to move.

"Whatever, I need to establish some things anyway," he said quietly. "My room still the same?" an answer was nod. As he walked towards the door and about to walk out, he was stopped.

"Oh, and Naruto," the teen turned back to see a smile on Charles's face. "It's good to have you back home,"

Naruto just gave a smile before he headed to his original room that was designed for him specifically.

He tried opening the door but it was locked which informed him no one had been in since his departure. Reaching up on the door seal to feel a key, grabbing it, he opened the door and was greeted to a empty, perfectly set bedroom with a stale scent.

Naruto's room was customized to be one of the biggest rooms, considering he was basically the very first student that lived in the mansion. His bed was a royal queen size with orange comforters, orange pillow cases and black sheets.

Closing the door behind him, he explored his room some more. He tossed his duffel bag into the large closet that was right beside the bathroom. Beside Naruto's bed on the left was a nightstand, while on the right was a decent sized mini-fridge. Across from his bed was the newly installed plasma television. Right beside the fridge was a spacious wooden desk. Attached to the ceiling was a fan. Beside the Tv was an basically empty book shelf.

Naruto smiled that his room still remained perfect with nothing changed. Giving a sigh, he checked to see it was about to be half an hour past one in the morning. Taking off his jacket, Naruto hung it up in his spacious closet. It had a large dresser with a head mirror. On each side of the dresser were shelves, one for shoes, and the other for inactive clothes.

Taking off his gloves then shirt, he placed the latter in the hamper. Taking off his shoes he placed them on the shoe rack, while putting his socks in the hamper as well. He then wriggled out of his pants, putting them in the wash too, leaving him in biker shorts.

He was about to grab his towel and hit the shower when he heard a knock on his door. Naruto only had one guess of who it was, and when he answered he wasn't surprised to find he was right. "What's up Red?" he asked, calling her by his nickname for her.

Jean couldn't really reply because of the fact, her eyes met with Naruto's oh so godly like body, instead of his eyes. His pecks, his abs, his arms…they were way more developed and toned than any boy her age, maybe even a few years older, and yet Naruto still passed them.

It also didn't help that his body had a few tattoo's but not too much to go over the top, only adding more sexy to himself. On his entire left pec was a paragraph written in beautiful cursive, and while she wanted to read it, she also wanted to explore the rest of his body.

Tattooed at his core, right below his pecks yet right above his abs, was an upside down triangle. Seemingly sitting on his neck and collarbone was a nine tama necklace, while his right shoulder was some kind of badass tribal tattoo.

Looking around still, Jean nearly passed out when she saw that he wasn't wearing any pants and had a clear view of his package.

"Um, Jean? I'm happy you find me amazingly sexy and all, but there a reason you came?" Naruto wondered causing her to break her gaze from his junk and look _at_ him finally.

"Huh?" was her intelligent response and Naruto raised a brow, waiting patiently. "Oh um…I know it's late but I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked and he scratched his chin.

"I would love too, but it's a school night for you and such. And since I just got here, I wouldn't want to upset Charles already. But I'm free tomorrow after school, we could talk then," Naruto suggested causing her to give a thoughtful frown. "Or, you could join me in the shower and we can start," he flirted causing her to sputter somewhat.

The girl was about to say yes automatically but…it felt as if that part wasn't _her_. "Um, I'll pass, tomorrow afterschool is fine," Jean stated and Naruto nodded with a amused smile like smirk.

"Well okay then, I'll talk to you later," he confirmed and she nodded.

"Okay, goodnight Naruto," she bid with a smile and he nodded his head.

"Night Red," Jean gave a somewhat bigger smile before walking off to her room which was down the hall. Naruto closed the door and shook his head with an exhale.

"Damn, damn, damn…bro, what the hell am I getting myself into?" he muttered before he heard his phone ring, walking over to it, he picked it up and answered.

"Yeah?" he spoke before listening and he nodded. "Yeah yeah, well tell her I'm working on it…does it sound like I care? Just make sure you avoid her when she has scissors…no, really?" he scowled before rolling his eyes he then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell her she does not need to come down and that I'm fine. Y-yeah? Scar, I'm fine…no I just got in a few hours ago. Well stop flipping out on people…" he gave another sigh.

"You don't need to come, I got this…whatever, okay fine…bye," he grumbled before he hung up. Tossing his phone back on the bed he made his way to the shower.

"Women, I swear,"

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter of my Naruto/ X-men crossover. Though it's technically crossed over with X-men evolution, I will pull in a couple of movies too, maybe different marvel series here and there, I brought up Gwen Stacy so… yeah.**

**Anyway, this story is going to be a harem…because I just can't help myself.**

**The harem will be….**

**Jean Grey/Phoenix **

**Rogue**

**Scarlet Witch**

**X-23/Laura Kinney**

**Mystique**

**AU Jane Volturi = Jane Alec!**

**Yup! So I'm not going with Kitty because everyone seems to pick her…but no one picks Mystique who will be a mash up but the face will be….Jennifer Lawerence because I love her so much.**

**Anyway, this whole story line is a mash up between the cartoon and the movies. For example the events of the opening scene of **_**Last Stand**_** happened right before the events of **_**First Class.**_

**I altered the time frame a bit…maybe a lot…but it is what it is.**

**Now, I'm going to talk about Naruto's powers…he is basically considered a super mutant because of his arrange of powers. Though it may sound like a lot, I'm just going to list what his powers are.**

**Gravity manipulation**

**Element manipulation**

**Zenkai recovery**

**Empathy sensor**

**That's it. With it is super strength, durability, stamina, speed etc. He is also something akin to Sabertooth and Wolverine with that whole descended from canine thing…Lupine! Yeah, that. Look it up.**

**So it will be often when you will see him go head to head with either Sabertooth, or mutants akin to that.**

**Lastly, over the years of his traveling, training and such. Naruto has been self crafted to be a perfect killing machine due to his (Vu)Lupine ancestry and stuff. So because of this, everything about him is attractive to those who gaze at him.**

**His voice, his smell, his face, his body…all of that is too attract and fascinate prey. So because of this, while he will get with the girls in the harem, there will be girls that aren't in the harem that I will write maybe one or two lemons with just because.**

**It's similar to **_**Fearsome Fox **_**How the girls he's going to be with are not the main pairing, only side pairings till a certain point. It's going to be like that for Naruto...**

**Lastly…Naruto has his own plans. There is a reason why he left, and there a reason why he came back. He'll play '**_**Hero**_**' for a little bit…but just consider him an Anti-hero off the bat.**

**There is a reason why this story is called **_**Olympus Will Fall**_

**Oh and…**

**Bye.**


	2. New student at Bayville

**Chapter Two: New student at Bayville**

"Sir, may I ask what you do for a living?" the cashier at an urban clothing store asked. The reason he asked, was because the clothing store he worked at, had clothes that were quite pricy. Which meant people usually bought a few things…but that wasn't the case today.

Today, some blond guy walked in about mid morning. He looked around for a good…half an hour before he started picking things off the racks. So now here he was 20 minutes after, scanning each article of clothing and having his co-workers help as well. And while this was going on, the blond guy was on his phone, playing what sounded like flappy bird.

"I'm a hired freelance assistant," Naruto answered. "So when people need a job done, I'm there ready to handle it to make their lives easier. Pays good money," he shrugged before glancing at the register to see that the total price at the moment was $550…and it continued to raise.

The reason Naruto was buying so many expensive clothes was…well, he liked clothes. He liked style and due to being on the move, he never really had the chance to buy clothes such as he was doing now. And now since he had an established…place of stay for a undetermined amount of time, he could spend time and money getting clothes.

Besides, he had more than enough money to afford it. And he didn't see that money going away anytime soon; besides, if it did…he had savings that was much more money than what he currently had.

"But aren't you a minor? And don't you have to pay taxes?" the clerk wondered and Naruto gave a nod.

"Yeah, but you see I work with an organization, so I'm not the only one bringing in money," Naruto shrugged, going back to his game. The teen stood there for about another fifteen minutes till they were finally done, the total being around $700. Naruto pulled out his wallet and took out more than several hundred dollar bills.

Feeling somewhat generous he tipped his helpers each a hundred. Stuffing the several bags of clothes in the basket, Naruto made it to his car and popped the trunk and gave a sigh. He needed a more spacious car…why? Because currently in the trunk were boxes of new shoes.

Finding someway to do it, Naruto was able to stuff all his bags in the car and drove back to the institute. Glancing at the time he saw it was half an hour past noon. Naruto sighed, he had the rest of the day to do nothing….boring….but he would make the best of it.

On the way to the institute, Naruto got some food for lunch before parking in the driveway of the mansion. However, Naruto noticed something…there was a very familiar Harley parked to the side.

A grin split Naruto's face as he drank his juice. Getting out the car, Naruto ate the last of his sandwich and decided to go inside first; he would deal with his shopping stuff later.

Naruto rolled his neck as he walked through the mansion, sniffing the air. With a smirk he hurriedly ran to the desired destination. While he wanted to kick the door down, he didn't, but that didn't mean he didn't slam it.

"Ay Bub! I got a bone to pick with you!" Naruto snarled with a smirk as he gazed at the surprised Logan. Said man looked back towards Charles who had an amused smile on his face, before turning back to Naruto, a smirk of his own.

"Surprise surprise, if it isn't the kit, how long has it been…five years for us?" he asked and Naruto nodded as he gazed at his brotherly figure.

"Yup, but before we hug it out," Naruto crouched and his features became somewhat more animalistic, "Lets duke it out! I've been really eager for a challenge!"

Logan smirked as he crouched down too, releasing his claws. "Alright kit, lets see what that yearly camp trip did for ya," Logan growled and that's when Naruto pounced at Logan, tackling him into the window that Charles opened allowing them to fall into the field below.

"I swear, they act like such children," Ororo muttered as she walked in shaking her head. The two looked out the window to see the two had already begun their fight.

"That may be, but it's because of that we get to see a bit of what Naruto's capable of," Charles stated and Ororo nodded in agreement, though she had a worried curious expression on her face.

"Though do you think it's exactly safe for Naruto to fight against Logan in general? The man's claws can cut through anything," Ororo reminded and Charles gave a nod.

"Yes, but I'm going to give Naruto the benefit of the doubt. While he may act brash and stubbornly, he is a smart young man. If Logan feels it's fine to fight against Naruto like that, who am I to argue?" Charles shrugged and the woman agreed just as Naruto pulled a hook, knocking away Logan.

Wolverine roared as he charged at Naruto who avoided the swipes and countered with a punch to the face then a knee to the gut. While it hurt a bit because of the adamantium in Wolverine's body, he was getting used to it.

Logan threw a kick at Naruto who moved out of the way and tried to counter with a punch but Logan brought in his claws and smashed fists with the teen earning a gasp like groan of pain from the teen.

Grinning, Logan pulled Naruto in by his arm and stabbed him deeply with his claws before throwing him over head. The blond landed with a rolling thud before standing up with a grimace.

"Fuck, now I have to throw this shirt away," Naruto muttered to himself before he took of his jacket and shirt all together. Tightening his gloves, Naruto rushed back at Wolverine. All three adults noted how the wound Naruto received closed quickly, surprising them a bit.

As Naruto no longer pulled his punches, he began using one of his mutant abilities to increase damage and speed. And because of this, Logan suddenly felt as he was getting bashed with an adamantium mallet repeatedly.

Naruto finished with a round kick to the face then a kick to the chest. Logan stumbled and that's all Naruto needed as he simply jerked his foot an Logan was blasted back by the sudden rise of an earth pillar.

Naruto raised his hand before bringing it down and Wolverine went down too with a crash. Closing his fist, Wolverine gave a pained growl as his body felt a lot heavier. And due to the increase of gravity around him, a crater was forming underneath him.

Releasing his grip, Naruto widened his palm and Wolverine's body jerked up but was brought straight towards Naruto before being blasted back, crashing and flipping across the field.

"Charles…what just happened?" Storm asked as she looked between the admittedly handsome Naruto and the seemingly downed Logan.

"Naruto used his gravity power. His control has gotten stronger. He utilize a push and pull technique. I'm guessing depending on how much focus Naruto has, he can control how fast and how strong he can bring in or repel his opponent,"

"Professor, what is going on?" Nightcrawler asked as he teleported in the room, wearing his new cloaking device. Charles smiled at the teen before gesturing to Naruto.

"Ah, Kurt, glad you made it. Naruto and Logan are currently in a brawl. It would do you some good to watch, that way you can learn," Charles told him and he nodded focused on the match.

"Ah shit!" Naruto cursed as he made a mistake. Logan had somehow managed to come at him from above; so he figured he could quicken Logan's arrival at an alarming rate and make him lose balance. But the man was prepared for this and was able to claw at Naruto, just as the teen tried to get away.

Wolverine smirked as Naruto's fresh blood dripped from the tip of his claws. Naruto winced at his wound, but he ignored it as it began to heal. Naruto crouched, on all fours and Logan crouched low, both stalking around each other.

"You've gotten better the last time we did this, your motions are much more fluid and smooth," Logan complimented and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's those ballet and yoga lessons you advised me to do," Naruto stated causing the man to chuckle before he lunged at Naruto. Naruto jerked his foot and a wall of earth shot up but Logan sliced through it, but was blasted back when a large ball of blue fire exploded in his face.

Logan's skin began to heal and he rushed at Naruto, slashing through and jumping past each wave and burst of blue flame. But just as Logan was about to gut Naruto, his ankle was yanked causing him to fall back. Naruto smirked at his water whip before he motioned it to clamp around Logan's wrists and ankles, turning it into ice.

"What the hell?" Wolverine growled as he tried busting out but it was no use. Naruto stomped his foot and large section of earth rose. Pulling it from the ground, Naruto used some powerful wind to slice it into a certain shape. "God damn," Logan muttered as a giant spike of earth hovered above him.

"You going to give up?" Naruto wondered and Logan tried forcing the ice off his limbs but realized that Naruto was using his gravity power to make it much harder to move. "You will probably will heal from this, but it'd be a bitch of a pain,"

With an annoyed growl, Logan nodded. "Yeah yeah, kit, I give up," Logan conceded and Naruto grinned before crushed the earth spike into dust, before allowing the ice to melt and he lessened the gravity to normal.

Logan stood up and rubbed his wrists, sheathing his claws. He grinned as he patted Naruto on the back, "I'm impressed kit, seems like that trip wasn't a waste of time after all," Logan smirked and Naruto nodded with a grin, happy to get praise from one of the few people he looked up too.

"Not a waste of time indeed," Charles agreed quietly as he gazed over the field. He closed his window before turning around.

"Wow, that guy is amazing…professor, how do you think he was able to become so cool?" Kurt wondered and Charles actually shook his head, causing Ororo to frown as she noticed his contemplating look.

"I have no idea Kurt. But he worked damn hard most likely to get to that point. And I'm sure, if you work hard you too will be able to become stronger and control your power," Charles smiled at the young man who gave a nod of understanding just as Logan and Naruto walked in, the latter still shirtless much to the inwardly guilty pleasure of Ororo.

She could barely pay attention to what the conversation was about, as she kept throwing glances at Naruto who was speaking. Ororo bit her lip, as the desire of want stirred inside her. It was bad of her to think of someone so young in a light like that…but for some reason she just couldn't help it.

However, she did wonder when his 18th birthday was. By then he would be a legal adult, and if these…desires of hers didn't go away by then…maybe she can sway him into her bed. How long has it been since she got some ass? Too long too remember.

Naruto threw a questioning glance at Ororo who acted as if she wasn't looking at him. He wondered what her deal was but had a good idea of what. He gave a rundown of his own and the woman was gorgeous in that older lady kind of way. She was exotic…and it made her erotic.

However before his lust started to kick in, he turned his mind on a different subject, one which was Charles telling him and Kurt that they could attend the school tomorrow. Kurt was excited and Naruto was a bit relieved. Fighting with Logan passed some time but not enough, the day was still very young.

Once they were dismissed, Kurt followed Naruto around, not that the blond minded. It was cool to have a new friend. The guy even helped him put his new stuff into his room, and as thanks, Naruto offered to take Kurt shopping for some new threads which the boy accepted graciously.

So, with that, he and Kurt had some bonding time as they shopped around buying stuff that looked cool, whether it was clothes, toys, food…but the greatest thing they bought was the Xbox one AND the PS4. Kurt was so pumped about that, but what made it great was the fact Naruto allowed Kurt to keep the xbox one while he kept the PS4.

From then on Kurt was determined to be a better friend to his newest one.

* * *

Jean gave a small smile as she gazed at Naruto's parked Camaro. It meant he was home, which meant they could have their talk. She glanced to Scott who was silent the whole drive home.

Last night Jean was able to knock Scott out of his funk somewhat, telling him a bit about her past with Naruto. She also told him, the kiss really did mean nothing to her because she was just so happy to see him after so long. And it was true, she was caught up in the moment and kissed him…did she regret it? Of course not. Would she do it again? Most likely.

So, while Scott understood, that didn't mean he liked it exactly. At first he decided that he didn't like Naruto at all because of that kiss. But once Jean explained a bit, he realized that if he had any kind of chance with Jean, that meant he had to be mutual with this Naruto guy.

Apparently they were best friends…but Scott questioned, if they were really best friends, would a best friend just abandon the other for some unknown reason for a undetermined amount of time? Because in his eyes, that's exactly what Naruto did, and Jean didn't deserve that.

But, Scott was quickly realizing he was in the wrong. He was already creating this idea of Naruto in his head and he hadn't even greeted the guy when he showed up last night. That was wrong, and hypocritical because he didn't like it when humans judged mutants because they were mutants.

Getting out of the car, Scott locked it and they headed towards the mansion. But he couldn't look a bit peeved at the Camaro which was already better than his convertible. Wasn't this guy the same age as them? How could he afford such a car?!

Walking through the living room, and to the kitchen they saw the blond making three sub sandwich's. He was currently spreading mayo on one while sprinkling pepper and salt on another.

"Hey Naruto!" Jean grinned upon seeing him, very happy that he was still present. It was like seeing a special relative after such a long time and hoped the next day they were still there.

"Sup Red, how was school?" Naruto wondered and Jean gave a shrug as she walked over and hugged him. Though his hug was a side hug as he focused on his sandwich.

Scott took a silent deep breath before he built up his nerve and greeted Naruto, "Hi, I'm Scott Summers…we didn't exactly meet la…"

"Nah man's it's cool. I understand, I too get in my own funk," Naruto grinned as he shook the boy's hand. "I'm Naruto," he introduced and Scott blinked, surprised a bit by Naruto's friendly attitude. "I hear you've been keeping Red here company, she been a hassle with her whole…read your mind thing?"

"Wait, she does the same thing to you too?" Scott asked and Naruto snorted with a nod as he squeezed the mustard.

"Oh hell ya, she's part of the main reason I built barriers. Always snooping and being nosy," Naruto muttered and Jean slapped his arm, but he didn't even wince.

"I am not nosy, just curious," she defended, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. Naruto gave a chuckle as a response.

"Well curiosity killed the cat and lots of people," Naruto stated and Jean just grunted in response. "So what took you guys so long? Charles told me that school ends at three," Naruto stated, glancing at the clock to see it was almost 6.

"Meetings," the two sighed and Naruto made a face. Scott nodded in agreement as that was how he felt about them.

"I'm in photography club, and we had to talk about the explosion last night at the game," Jean stated and Naruto hummed, deciding not to say anything.

"And I had a meeting with my biology teacher, he wants me to tutor some girl or whatever," Scott muttered and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well that sucks for you guys. I was enjoying my last day of actual freedom with Kurt. Speaking of, we're having a movie marathon at in my room, guys are more than welcome to join us. I think miss Ororo is coming too," Naruto shrugged and Scott frowned with a raised brow.

"Are you sure you're room is big enough to fit all of us?" he asked and both Naruto and Jean snorted.

"It's big enough to fit a clan," Naruto muttered as he put fresh lettuce on each sandwich. Jean nodded in agreement before elaborating.

"Naruto's room is big as my room, if not bigger. He was the first to live here, so the professor gave him a perfectly custom made room. I was not to far behind so I got a room just as big if not a bit smaller, but nothing noticeable," Jean explained and Scott looked towards Naruto surprised.

"Wait, you were the first one to live here?" he asked and Naruto nodded as he took a bite of his turkey pastrami sandwich. "What was it like?" he wondered and Naruto shook his head as he swallowed.

"Lonely," was his answer. "Since I was the first, I lived with two busy adults. It wasn't until they started searching for other mutants that I got to play with a few kids but they didn't stay long. There were some mutants who moved in, but they were older than me, like teenager status. Then Jean moved in and we played all the time, so it wasn't as lonely anymore," Naruto shrugged.

"So what happened to the other mutants that lived here? Because it was just me, Jean, Storm, the professor and Logan from time to time," Scott stated and Naruto looked at Jean who gave small nod.

"Well, they either died or moved with Magneto," Naruto answered bluntly and Scott blinked under his shades, caught a bit by surprise. "Yup, I didn't stay long after that happened, so I missed Storm and you coming," Naruto told.

Jean frowned, looking a bit upset and Scott gave a thoughtful frown. "Mind me asking why you left?" he wondered, and Naruto nodded.

"Yup, but I'll tell you anyway," Naruto shrugged before he playfully elbowed Jean in the ribs to get her to cheer up. "It was to protect Red here," he said and Scott didn't understand. "Look, all you need to know at this point is, when the mutants left with Magneto…Jean and I were the only ones left," Naruto then gave a look towards Jean before frowning.

"I didn't want to leave…but I had too. I needed to get stronger, so I left with Logan for two years. He trained me and then after two years with him, I was on my own. I left so I could get strong to protect Jean, I made her a promise when we first met, and when I left," Naruto explained and Scott frowned, feeling a bit bad now.

"But hopefully it's water under the bridge. I got stronger, and I came back. And until _I_ deem Jean doesn't need me," Naruto glanced at her and her eyes never left his. "I'm not going anywhere," he shrugged. "I always keep my promises, may not like them, but I keep them,"

It was silent for a few moments before Naruto burped, "Excuse me," he smirked before taking his plate of sandwich's along with a party size bag of lays. "Well Scott, it was chill talking with you, I'm going to go eat my food and watch some re-runs of Wizards of waverly place," Naruto gave a mock salute before he walked off.

Though she couldn't read his mind, Jean did tell him she would be up there in a few which he just gave a silent nod too. The girl then looked towards Scott with an expecting smirk, causing him rub the back of his neck.

"He's…a cool guy," Scott admitted and Jean nodded in agreement. "I can also tell he has a big heart, while his methods may be…a bit…complicated or whatever, I still see the point he is trying to make," Scott said and Jean nodded with a smile before she headed upstairs.

After she put her bag away and relaxed for a few minutes she walked down the hall and knocked on Naruto's door. Hearing the go ahead to come in, Jean did so, closing the door behind her.

She saw Naruto sitting on the floor against his bed, eating his sandwich while watching tv. The girl was a bit surprised when she saw that he was about to finish his last sandwich. Sitting beside him she reached for chips only to realize that the chips were almost gone…that was a fresh unopened bag!

"Naruto what the hell?" she demanded and he glanced towards her, wondering what the problem was. "When you came up stairs you were half way done with your first sandwich and the bag of chips was unopened,"

"Kay, and?" he wondered her point and she gave him a blank look.

"And, it's been about maybe 10 minutes and you are about done with your sandwich and the chips are nearly gone…" Jean stated and he blinked giving a shrug.

"High metabolism does that," he told her and she could only blink at him out of surprise. Naruto turned off the t.v and finished his last bite before giving a relaxed sigh. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jean gazed into his crimson eyes and something clicked, "What happened to you're blue eyes?" she asked and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, closing them.

"My bad, I forget about them. When my eyes are red that means my senses are heightened to the max," he told her before opening his eyes to reveal his regular sapphire that had black vertical pupil slits. "Versus when they are half,"

Jean hummed before shrugging giving a smile she spoke. "I just wanted to talk to you…I miss you, it's been seven years…mostly without any kind of contact," she glared and he gave a sad nod. "But…you're here now, and that's all that matters to me,"

"Jean," Naruto started as he grabbed her hand, "I missed you a lot…like…big time," he told her. "And I'm sorry for abandoning you, I know it probably hurt but…"

"Naruto, I understand," Jean smiled, squeezing his hand. "It is what is. You left to get strong so you could protect me…how could I be mad at that? Though I wanted to go with you, you were right. After the incident, Professor needed me and my parents would have worried sick about me, hell to this day they still call to check up on me and ask me if I want to come home,"

"Have you?" he asked and she gave a thoughtful frown.

"I thought about it, but then…I remember the loneliness and the encroaching feeling of being an outcast. But most importantly, I remember that you kicked those feelings asses. So I stayed, if for no other reason it was to see you come home," Jean smiled and Naruto sighed.

"Home…I don't have that Jean," Naruto told her and she frowned glancing around. "Yeah this place is where I kind of grew up…but it's not my home. Home is supposed to be a place where I feel safe, content…I don't feel like that anywhere, even the places I was staying during my trip,"

"I feel…like I'm constantly on the run…always hiding…I _hate_ that feeling," Naruto growled. He then looked up with a scowl, "And I'm not the only person who feels that way Jean. I've met people who are just angry and bitter because of the fact that mutants are seen as a lesser species than humans,"

Jean gazed at him as he continued. "Mutants are not lesser beings, we're higher beings…but these humans fear us. You don't know how many towns I was ran out of because people found out I was mutant because I lost control of my anger," Naruto scowled.

With a stern yet worrying gaze she spoke, "Naruto, you are starting to sound a bit like…"

"Erik? Maybe I am. Maybe he's right. Maybe its only right for the mutants to stand up against the humans and claim dominance," Naruto smirked but Jean grabbed his face and forced him to see her, not look at her, but _see_ her.

"Naruto stop. Erik is not right, his method will only bring chaos. In time the humans will begin to understand them mutants if we just show them we're just like them, normal people with abilities," Jean said and Naruto gazed at her with a confused look.

"Wait, Jean, aren't you tired of pretending of being something you're not? Aren't you sick of people thinking being a mutant is a _sickness_? You and I have gifts, Jean…so why can't we be able to show it off? Mutants can be the evolution of our races, with our special abilities we can help people…but they scorn us!" Naruto sneered.

"Naruto, I am content with who I am. So what if people think of me differently? I know in my heart that what I'm doing is right, I don't need anyone else's approval. Yes you are right, mutants could help our races…but fighting to be recognized positively will only bring negativity," Jean countered and Naruto gave her a look.

"What?" She asked and Naruto shook his head, releasing her hand and turning around, eating some chips.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm done talking about it," Naruto stated but Jean was trying to have him open up but he snapped at her, "I'm _done_ talking about it Jean, end of discussion," Naruto growled lightly and she gave a nod. The blond gave her a scrutinizing look before turning his eyes elsewhere.

It was silent between them before Jean sighed, she needed to come up with something else to talk about. Because it was clear, their philosophies about mutants would only bring issues between them. Both were wondering what happened for him/her to change in their thoughts concerning the matter.

Naruto more so. He hadn't noticed it before but now he was starting too. Jean was…different. He couldn't pinpoint how, but she was different. And not in the kind of different that happens as time goes…no, it was almost as if Jean was…forced to believe this.

Normally he wouldn't care, because everyone has an opinion but this opinion sounded like it was forced upon her. That's when the problem came in. But he would have to speak with her more to figure out what else supposedly change with the girl.

"Naruto, I've been wondering," Jean started and glanced at her. "You left when you were ten, and were with Logan for two years. After that…how did a 12 year old boy manage to travel around?" Naruto merely gave a small smirk.

"I got connections,"

* * *

"Hit me again please," Naruto ordered as he slid his glass forward. The bartender nodded to the teen that he assumed was of legal age and poured him some more whiskey.

Naruto took the glass and sipped from slowly, allowing the alcohol into his system. Over the years of being on his own, Naruto had done some things, most teens wouldn't even think of, or be able to do.

Underage drinking and underage sex was the two big things in his life on the "road". He had lost his virginity at 15 and started drinking a few months after. Turns out, he can never truly get drunk. Tipsy yes, but full stinking drunk? No. It was just how his body worked inside.

And for the whole sex thing, it just happened. By the time he hit 14, he was attracting women that weren't even supposed to be looking at him. But it wasn't until one night, he met this girl who wasn't much older than him. He saved her from being killed, she was a mutant…so he saved her.

They became friends, and a few months later, on his fifth-teen birthday, Naruto lost his virginity. Though the girl did not stay long as she went somewhere else, not that it really mattered to Naruto. They wanted different things so, it was what it was.

But after that, Naruto had started having it more often…and he liked it. Almost as if he was addicted to it. But thankfully, he was able to get a grip on his hormones and is able to control himself most of the time.

Sometimes he can't and he just lets go…but he's pretty good at controlling it.

Naruto continued to sip on his drink as he glanced back towards the club that was in high function right now. Music was blasting, asses were shaking, people were laughing, it was a natural good time.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted a dark haired woman in a dark blue short dress. Mighty fine she was. She had shoulder length curly black hair, nice creamy complexion with sexy thick legs. And even from where he was sitting Naruto could tell she was sitting on ass, her tits were nice too.

However despite how she good she looked, he noticed that there was a frown on her supple lips, as she stirred her cocktail. She sat alone, from the looks of it, ignoring the party around her.

Deciding that socializing to take his mind off his own problems was better than stewing in it, Naruto stood up and walked over, though he drank his cup first. "May I buy you a drink?" Naruto offered the woman and she glanced up at him with dark eyes, and Naruto noticed a twinkle of…something.

"No thanks, I'm barely finishing this one," she pointed out dryly. Naruto hummed to himself before he sat down beside her and took her drink. She gave him a look as he gave a smirk,

"Maybe it's because this isn't the kind of drink you need tonight?" he stated and she decided to humor him.

"Oh, and what kind of drink do I need?" she asked and he drank from the glass. It took a few moments, as he studied her and the drink he just consumed.

"Yo, can I get a sunshine margarita? Extra coconut?" Naruto ordered the bar tender nodded as he began to serve it up. The woman gave the bar tender a look then Naruto. Naruto just smiled as he ate the olive and within a few moments, a bigger version of her original glass was sat in front of her.

The woman gazed at the glass to see milky sugar spread across the lip of the entire glass. The liquid was a milky…orange? And she could spot some strawberry bits along with a small slice of lemon. "What is this?" she demanded and Naruto just chuckled.

"Just take a sip, it's good," Naruto told her and she gave him another questioning look before sighing and taking a sip of the drink. And automatically she moaned from the taste of it, as it was absolutely perfect. It was sweet…but it packed a punch, just how she liked her drinks. She could clearly taste the coconut but it was paired with…raspberries?

"Well?" Naruto smiled and the woman gave him a look though this time it was with a smile as she sipped on the beverage.

"It's…great," she admitted, licking her lips slightly. Naruto gave a goofy grin with a nod.

"Naruto," he extended his hand. The woman gave a light amused snort before taking his hand and they shook.

"Raven,"

And from that point, Naruto continued to work his magic. And in return, a sexy ass magic show took place in the back of his car.

* * *

"Well this it, Bayville high school," Scott said with bored sigh. Jean stood beside Naruto holding his arm while Kurt stood by Naruto's side, watching as students shuffled through the hallways doing their own thing.

"Whoa, it's better than I imagined!" Kurt said with a grin, before facing Naruto to see he had a unimpressed look. "Don't you agree Naruto?"

"Meh, I've been better," Naruto shrugged and Jean elbowed him. "Oh but for you Kurt I'm sure it'll be great," the teen said and Jean nodded in agreement.

"Well, Scott and I have to get to class and you two have to get your schedules. We'll see you later?" Jean asked and the two newcomers nodded before she poked Naruto's chest and left with Scott, grabbing his arm too, but not holding it as affectionately as Naruto's, which the blond noticed though Summers didn't.

"Well, lets go find this office then," Naruto muttered and Kurt nodded. The two began walking down the halls, and Kurt noticed how the students were gazing at them, mostly the girls though. For a second he thought his cloaking device was on, but he looked towards Naruto to see he had a blank expression.

"Hey, why are they staring at us?" he asked. Naruto glanced around before winking to a couple of girls, then giving a nod to a few guys. The girls started to blush and giggle madly while the guys nodded back or even offered Naruto a fist bump.

"Its our looks, seemingly mine more so than yours. Be confident Kurt, or these high schoolers will eat you alive," Naruto advised and Kurt nodded before he looked at his friend as an example.

Naruto stood, tall, straight and proud, with an air of confidence and slight rebellion. He was wearing a blue tank top with a white silhouette of a fox on the front. He then wore black levi strauss pants with dark grey and blue air force ones. He carried his bag with one strap, though he was holding it to him rather than letting it hang.

Kurt then understood what Naruto meant and tried to follow his friend's act and it kind of worked, at least with some guys who simply nodded to him.

It took a few to actually get to the office, and when they did Kurt was to get his schedule first, leaving Naruto waiting. It didn't take long, as the boy was out in about five minutes, and told him to go in.

When Naruto entered the room and closed the door behind him he was instantly shocked to see the person behind the desk as acting principle of Bayville high.

"Raven? You're the principle?!" he shouted as he dropped his bag and paced around, cursing and muttering to himself. As he berated himself quietly, Raven gazed at him heavily and silently. Suddenly he stopped as something clicked.

He looked towards the name tag on her desk which read . His eyes narrowed before they widened and they turned into a glare.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…I just fucked my damn "Aunt"," Naruto cursed to himself and Raven remained silent before her skin started to flake over, turning blue. Her dark hair had turned red and her eyes golden.

"To be fair, I let it happen," she admitted and he gazed at her, realizing now that she was in her true form, naked as all hell. Was it bad he was kind of turned on right now?

"What are you doing here Raven? Aren't you supposed to be with Magneto?" Naruto scowled and Raven gave him a look.

"I am working right now, as you can see I am this schools principle. But more importantly, what are you doing back here Naruto?" Raven wondered and Naruto's scowl remained.

"None of your business, how about that? Can I just get my schedule? Your fucking with my head right now," Naruto stated and even though Raven wanted to talk more with him, she decided not too. It was probably difficult for him to come to terms that he just thoroughly fucked his adoptive aunt and now she is his principle.

Switching back to her principle persona , she started pulling out his records, and she realized the letter was from Xavier…which only meant he was staying with him. Raven said nothing and handed him his schedule he took it forcefully since she was gripping it just as tight.

"You may not want to hear it Naruto, but I have an explanation that I think should be heard…will you at least hear me out before you lump me together with Erik?" she pleaded quietly and he simply huffed before walking out, leaving her sighing.

* * *

Soon enough lunch time rolled around and Naruto still wasn't in a decent mood. He was calm, but not in the best moods. The fact he ran into a unforgetful face sooner than expected wasn't the issue. It was who the face was that the issue was.

That woman acted more like an older sister than an aunt to him when he first moved in with Charles and Erik. She adored him, and he adored her…but like every other adult, she still had to work. But before Jean came around she was his playmate.

But that all changed when Charles started rounding up mutants to fight against some guy. Then next thing he knows, his adoptive father is in a wheelchair, his uncle had left and his sisterly aunt went with him.

Only leaving him with Jean and a recovering Xavier.

How could he have been so ignorant and blind to not figure out that the Raven he met just last night was the same Raven that was his aunt? Yeah it had been years since he'd seen her but…nothing clicked.

And then what the fuck was wrong with her that she knew who he was the moment he said his name and she still proceeded to fuck him? Granted, it was very nice and he enjoyed every moment, and the shit she did with her tongue? Amazing….

But that's not the point! How the hell was he supposed to handle this? Was he supposed to just forget about it…or actually listen to her side of the story? After all, it would be the first time he heard it because Charles basically told him nothing. Just that Erik had assumed his Magento identity and Raven, going by Mystique, went with him.

Was there more to it than that? Probably. But did he really want to hear it? he didn't know. For right now he should…

_Sniff _

_Sniff_

Naruto's eye twitched as pinched his nose. Looking towards the source, Naruto saw that toad like kid from a couple days ago, smirking at him with his yellow teeth.

"Yo, you're that guy who stuck up for me during that game, thanks man," he thanked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. Though you were out of line, they were more out of line," Naruto shrugged and the kid scratched the back of his head before noticing something.

"Ay, you new here or something? I haven't seen you around at all," the kid said and Naruto nodded his head, unpinched his nose but holding his breath.

"Yeah, first day," Naruto answered with a shrug, and blinked when the other teen held his hand out.

"Um, well I'm Todd Tolansky," The boy said and Naruto shook his hand.

"Naruto," he returned and Todd raised a brow at the name.

"Is that some kind of fishcake name or something?" he asked, and Naruto gave a shrug. "Well uh…where you headed?" Todd asked and Naruto thumbed to his awaiting friends.

"I'm bout to have lunch with the gang, wanna come?" He suggested and Todd blinked before humming in thought.

"You sure? I mean, they not my type a crowd ya know?" Todd said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I get you. But as long as you be cool, and I'm not talking jackass wise crack cool, then no problems. Oh, and keep your tongue in your mouth," Naruto added and Todd looked surprised as he leaped up on top of the lockers.

"You know?" he wondered and Naruto gave a nod along with a snort.

"Yeah, but even if I didn't, I do now. Come on Toad," Naruto teased and the boy looked a bit miffed at that. "What? Until you get better hygiene, I'll tease you every now and then, now you coming or nah?"

Todd, now nicknamed Toad gave a grumble as he leaped after his new friend.

Not to far from them, Principle Darkholme stood there watching them with a thoughtful expression. She blinked when Naruto glanced in her direction, their gazes meeting. Naruto turned away first and Mystique released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Without much else, she walked off.

* * *

**Second chapter complete. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Um…nothing much to say…oh! In this story, Nightcrawler has nothing to do with Mystique…as it wouldn't fit the timeline. And Rogue is kinda sorta.**

**I have plans for Toad and some others when concerning Naruto…so stay tuned for that.**

**Also as for this time frame issue, mainly talking to _Lazy Ronin_ Ryumori: You are right, First Class basically did happen in the 1960's-1970's, but for the sake for Naruto and Jean, I just happened to have the...crisis happen in a different way and later in time. But this means I also made Erik, Magneto and Mystique etc. Older instead of younger like they are supposed to be thanks to this time change.  
**

**I know it seems confusing right now, and I apologize if it is...but it will all be explained later in the Story concerning the _Day of Future Past Saga_. **

**Moving on...Yes I basically hinted that Naruto has Omnikinesis...However as young as he is right now, he only has the power of the five elements, gravity and able to have "Mokuton"...but he has little control over "Mokuton." But in time his powers will grow with him.**

**But since he is not at that point, he is not unstoppable...and there are other mutants who are out there that could give him a fight. **

**This is mainly pointed towards _OregonDucks_: I don't believe in stories where Naruto is a God from the start, it gets boring after awhile, so I try to avoid it. Also, I am not bringing in any Naruto characters besides one, who will be the true antagonist next to Magneto and Apocalypse.**

**No, it's not Madara, Obito, Sasuke or even Nagato. It's someone you would kind of not expect...and they will not be revealed for some time.**

**As for Naruto's parents not being mentioned there is a reason for that...but he is part of this universe. **

**No, I didn't post a lemon because It's only the second chapter….perverts.**

**Anyway…**

**Bye.**


	3. A Gift Rather Than a Curse

**Chapter Three: A gift rather than a curse**

"Speak,"

Mystique gave a sigh as she sat in the front seat of Naruto's car. She was currently in the form Naruto knew her as. And he was so tempted to call her Jennifer Lawrence, in fact, no, he was so tempted to just fuck her right now because he loved Jennifer Lawerence!

But this was a serious matter, so no sexing was to be involved…at least not yet.

"Knowing Charles, he probably didn't tell you the full story…did he?" Mystique figured and Naruto nodded causing her to roll her eyes. "Well…it wasn't Magneto the encouraged me to go with him…it was Charles,"

Naruto gave her a look and she returned it. "When Erik deflected that bullet and it hit Charles, I was livid. It was his fault, and the human's fault," Mystique said and Naruto remained silent. "Erik assumed his role as Magneto and offered for the remaining mutants to join him…his brotherhood,"

"Which is to unite mutants and rule over humans?" Naruto guessed and Mystique nodded.

"Bingo. He promised us a world where mutants didn't have to no longer hide, and it would be the humans would suffer and hide. Do you remember Hank?" She asked and he raised a brow.

"Dude with the weird feet?" she nodded with a small laugh and he gave a nod.

"Well before the bullet incident, he was making a serum that could "Cure" mutants of their strange looks, but retain their abilities. He offered me the chance to be rid of my blue skin…so I wouldn't have to hide, I could be me," She smiled lightly.

"But before it was done, Erik told me I shouldn't want to change who I was made to be. He told me my beauty was true, and I should love myself for what I was," Mystique told him and he nodded in agreement. "So when Hank finished it…I refused,"

From hearing that Naruto understood then, "Since you found someone who accepted your beauty rather than the person you saw as your brother…you sided with him," Naruto pieced it together and she nodded.

"I don't know about Erik…but I do regret leaving you Naruto…I am sorry," Mystique told him and Naruto shook his head with a scowl.

"Saying sorry won't change the betrayal and loneliness I felt, that Jean and I felt. We felt abandoned, I saw you and Erik as my family too…and then I'm with nothing but Jean?" Naruto shook his head as he looked away.

"Charles was there, he was the one who adopted you remember?" she reminded and Naruto snorted.

"Yes, he was there…but he wasn't there. After his accident he became obsessed with finding more mutants…and guess what? It didn't even matter, because you know how many mutants live in that house when I arrived two days ago?" He asked and she said nothing, "Four…one of them being Jean and another being a literal fresh recruit!"

"I had to go through that, and he could only get three recruits for his…X-men? No. I call bullshit. And it doesn't help…that I feel like Jean had changed…yes people change with time but this change is more…mentality wise," Naruto grumbled as he still was trying to figure it out.

"If you feel the way you do…why are you with him?" she asked and Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

"Because of Jean. I made a promise…and unlike most I keep my promises. I have plans of my own…plans that not only help Mutants, but Humans too. Because despite majority of humans who speak ill of mutants, there are people who don't see the issue with mutants…that's why I think Erik is a complete nincompoop," Naruto rolled his eyes and Mystique giggled.

"I came back because of her…I want her to be on my team…to help me complete my goal…but…she is thinking of this whole thing in a peaceful matter that is literally time wasting…she believes with time, and good deeds…humans will accept mutants and I think it's bullshit too, thoughts of a pacifying nincompoop," he muttered.

The two were silent before she spoke, questioning him. "What do you believe in Naruto? What does this all matter to you?" she asked and Naruto closed his eyes.

"I don't know if can even trust you," Naruto spoke. "I'm no fool Raven, I know you still work with Magneto and I know this very well. I tell you what is going on with me…you report to Magento, he thwarts my plans…I get upset, I kill the world," Naruto shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Mystique remained quiet and gave a sigh, "I do work for Magneto but lately…I'm starting to question if I made the right decision," she stated and he raised a brow. "It feels as if I have to put up a fight just to be by his side," Mystique growled.

"This fucker has me in a damn school playing principle! Wanting to me recruit mutants like Toad to join his brotherhood," Mystique scowled and Naruto said nothing as he just looked on. "So yes…I do work for him…but it's the only thing to do…work for him or possibly die,"

"Charles not an option?" he wondered and she shook her head, with a frown.

"No, even if was, I wouldn't go back. While Erik's thought are lets use force, Xavier is saying wait it out with good deeds. I don't want to hide forever," she scowled and Naruto nodded before he sighed tapping his chin.

"Well I can say this…I haven't seen him in 7 years…but even I know that the time will come when you make a mistake becoming useless and he will abandon you. He is the kind of person who has no time to pick up fallen pieces, no matter how loyal they are. He will just replace them. He has a goal…and he will die for that goal," Naruto stated and Mystique frowned.

"It's only a matter of time Raven," Naruto told her before sighing. "In a way, Erik is right. Mutants shouldn't hide themselves…but that doesn't mean they should rule the world. There needs to be equality… and for equality their needs to be order,"

Mystique gazed at Naruto as he continued. "In order for there to be Order, there must be chaos. But for the greater good concerning both races…I will be the hero and the villain. I have a plan Raven…" Naruto then turned to her with a serious gaze. "And I'm willing to trust you enough and give you another chance…to be in this plan,"

And by the look of her face, Naruto could see she was obviously surprised by this. Raven was silent as she processed this.

"You would let me in on your plans? Even after I betrayed you?" She asked and Naruto shook his head.

"You didn't betray me. You just left to follow your own path…how can I be mad at someone for doing that when I am doing the same? Yes, if you are serious about your fears of Magneto…then join me. Help me reach my goals that will bring a better reality to this world," Naruto said with a look of determination in his eyes.

Mystique looked away, closing her eyes. Raven opened them, reverting to her normal appearance. Naruto said nothing and started up his car, however before he started driving off, Raven set a hand on his wrist.

"If I join you…what does that mean for us?" Naruto frowned as he gazed at her with a raised brow.

"What do you mean? You join me, you join me. I don't…" He was shut up when her lips connected with his and her tongue delve into his mouth, tasting him for some time. The kiss was passionate but soft, which was in contrast to the other women he's kissed on a usual basis.

Raven pulled away, her eyes closed as she savored the feeling. Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at her before speaking, "Oh, that's what you mean…" Naruto exhaled before he turned off the car. "Well…apparently you can get past the bond we had years back….but it's going to take time for me to get past it,"

Mystique frowned but nodded in understanding. "But that doesn't mean I won't come to accept you. I just need time. And during this time…you can figure out if you are willing to share or not,"

"Share?" Raven repeated, somewhat confused by this and Naruto nodded scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah share…it's this whole…mating ritual shit that runs on my biological mothers side of the family," Naruto told her and Mystique blinked as she gave him a look.

"Wait, you met your mother?!" she demanded and Naruto shook his head, a stoic look on his face.

"No…I haven't…" he muttered quietly. "I met my biological uncle though…and his four wives," he frowned, scratching the back of his head. "My 16th birthday…another part of my Mutant DNA activated…a dominant gene in the males of my family," Naruto muttered as he remembered what his Uncle told him.

"While it is rumored…my mothers side of the family believes or knows, that the first member of the family, mated too the Fox demon king, Kyuubi. From then on, the males of the family all have what they deem the Kyuubi gene," Naruto started and Mystique looked a bit confused.

"The Kyuubi gene is basically life longevity…like, serious life longevity. And heightened senses and traits. But because of this, the males are crafted to be predators due to this gene, causing them to be deemed "Perfect" in the eyes of women. Coming with it is high libido," Naruto paused and Mystique pieced it together.

"Which means you need to mate constantly. And since constant sex could put stress on one woman, another must be around as well…if commitment is in the question that is…right?" she guessed and Naruto nodded.

"Yes. During my travels, I have come across various women that I simply fuck because they let me. However, I do have a steady girlfriend. She is helping me with my plan," Naruto stated before muttering. "She isn't exactly…happy, that she has to share but she realizes it takes pressure off her. But she is putting six on the limit and she must be the dominant in my…harem," Naruto finished and Mystique hummed.

"How many girls do you have?" She wondered and he put one finger up. "Well…to be honest, I don't think any woman is perfectly fine with sharing…but I will consider it while you consider me," she stated and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well with that to the side…you in…or nah?" Naruto wondered, going back to the main topic. Mystique gave a confident nod, and Naruto gave his own nod.

"Well alright…now before you join my organization…like everyone else you must take a test of loyalty. We see each member as siblings…though annoying siblings…siblings nonetheless," he shrugged with a small smile before it disappeared. "Betrayal is not tolerated and the consequence is death or endless pain, depending on the crime,"

Mystique nodded in understanding, though she was curious and impressed about Naruto's set laws of his nameless organization. It probably had a name, but for security reasons, as far as she was concerned it didn't even exist.

"What is my test?" she wondered and Naruto didn't hesitate in telling her.

"Everyone's test is usually different because everyone is different. Whether they have certain problems or not. You're test is not going to be the usual standard test, yours is to successfully form Magneto's brotherhood," he told her and she looked confused.

"I don't understand…" she said and Naruto nodded.

"That's the point. This is your test…with this test you will have to make certain choices. The choices you make will determine or not if I deem you loyal or not," Naruto told her and she nodded in understanding. This test was not meant to be easy…but she still didn't see the point of this.

"So be mindful of your decisions…because from now on, I'm watching. You just don't know when or where…or even how. But I'm watching," Naruto smirked Mystique nodded before she kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

Naruto watched as she shook her hips with that nice ass. He was so tempted to call her back so he could hit it…but it wasn't appropriate. With that, he started the car and drove off, headed to the mansion.

* * *

"Um so there a reason why I'm not at home-ec class?" Naruto muttered as he sat in the passenger seat of the X-jet which was being piloted by Charles. Jean sat in the second pilot seat with a bored look on her face while Naruto played candy crush.

"Yeah, professor…even though I'm glad I don't have to be at school…why?" Jean wondered in agreement. Charles didn't look a them but he did answer.

"Because I believe you two will be best at connecting with this girl. Especially you Naruto," Charles smiled, making a reference to the meeting with Jean. Jean gave a small smile of remembrance while Naruto remained silent.

"How are handling the other kid that Cerebro reacted to?" Jean asked and Charles nodded in remembrance.

"Yes Lance Alvers," he muttered. "You let me handle that. I would like you to keep your focus on Kitty's parents while Naruto handles Kitty,"

"What can this chick do anyway?" Naruto wondered and Charles gave a shrug. "Wait…you mean to tell me you know their mutants…but you don't know what their abilities are?"

"Exactly…that way it allows us not to judge the mutant. We want to help them either way," Charles said and Naruto said nothing, because he silently agreed with that. Though it would still help to know what the found mutants did.

"Remember, you two are a model of what we're offering them…no pressure," Charles smiled lightly and Jean gave a light nervous chuckle while Naruto rolled his eyes.

After a several minutes, the jet landed and they quickly found the Pryde residence. Walking up to the front porch, Naruto leaned against he pillar still playing his game while Jean rang the doorbell.

A few short moments later, a pretty middle aged woman open the door, though she looked a bit confused. "Um, hello, can I help you?"

"Whose at the door dear?" a man called from behind before he stood beside her. Charles was the first to speak, greeting the pair.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, I am Professor Charles Xavier. These are my students Jean and Naruto. We are here to discuss your daughter, Katherine," Charles stated and Mrs. Pryde, Carmen looked a bit alarmed.

"Wait how do you know Kitty?" she asked and it was Jean who spoke while Naruto put his phone away and crossed his arms.

"Please may we come in for a moment?" Jean implored. "We'll answer all your questions and anything you nee…"

"Excuse me miss," Mr Pryde cut off rudely, which caused Naruto to speak up.

"Pause! She was talking and being quite polite. Just because you say excuse me doesn't mean it wasn't rude. Let her finish, and then you can speak…common courtesy bub," Naruto scowled lightly, ignoring the sigh Charles gave.

"Forgive my student…he is quite fresh to this. If you would like to speak out here, that is fine as well," Charles stated and Naruto's scowl widened as he glared back at the man, Mark Pryde.

"That is exactly what I was going to say," Mark stated as he tore his glare away from Naruto, somehow feeling a bit in danger. Feeling this, Naruto looked elsewhere while Charles spoke.

"I think you know Kitty is going through a…unique transition," Charles started as he made dome bridge with his fingers. "We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about…last night?"

The two parents looked surprised by this and gave each other glances. "Charles," Naruto called quietly, sensing the spike of anger. Charles nodded in understanding just as Mark growled at him.

"Last night is none of your business! Please just leave us alone!" Mark said before he and his wife walked inside and shut the door. Naruto huffed before he walked off.

"Naruto you need to keep a cool head," Charles advised and Naruto scowled.

"What the hell did you even bring me for? I don't have to be a damn mind reader to know they are scared…it won't be long before they start to fear their daughter and…"

"It will not come to that," Jean told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He ran his hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose.

"Jean is right Naruto. Yes, they are scared…but I don't think they will harm their daughter because of it. You'll need to make contact with Kitty directly, at her school," Charles stated and the two nodded, Naruto a bit now determined.

* * *

"Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone?!" Kitty demanded as she had ran into the theatre room. Sighing to herself she sat on the table that tipped over. Trying to catch the bowl of fruits, it only phased through her hand.

Freaked out by it, she stood and backed away and turned, slamming into the wall…

'_Wait…the wall was over there,_' Kitty thought and she put her hands on the "Wall" and felt it thoroughly. Yeah, it was a wall…a wall of muscular flesh!

Opening her eyes and looking up she was greeted to the sight of a goofy looking grin. "So you like or nah?" the girl squeaked, jumping back a bit. Kitty gazed at the boy who stepped the side, allowing her to step back out of the locker.

Backing up, she gazed at the boy that was extremely cute, borderline handsome. That golden blond hair, those ocean blue eyes, that foxy toothed grin, those muscles! And he knew how to dress? SCORE!

"Um, you didn't see that right?" she asked hopefully. But to her dismay, he nodded his head.

"That was pretty cool, never met someone who could phase through things," he smiled, causing her to blush lightly. "Hey, how about you try calming down and concentrate? I bet it will be a bit more natural,"

Kitty frowned as the cute guy picked up the bowl and put it in front of him. "Here, go ahead and try," he suggested, his smile still in place. She gave a determined frown and put her hand through the bowl.

"Seems you got to her first," a voice said and Kitty flinched, yanking back her hand to look to see a red head girl walk down the isle towards her. "What, that Rah Rah Riley a friend of yours?" Kitty scowled as she took a few steps back, even away from the cute boy. "Because you know, I had nothing to do with what happened at the sand pit,"

"I know, and I'm not Riley's friend," The girl stated and Kitty snorted.

"Well you look like you would be," Kitty muttered, crossing her arms. The girl stood by the table glancing towards the blond before looking towards Kitty again.

"Kitty, I know whats going on," the girl said and Kitty snarled and snapped at her.

"You like don't know anything! Neither does that creepy guy out there!" Kitty scowled and The blond snorted.

"You mean Lance? Forget about that delinquent," The blond said before he smiled at Kitty. "This is about you, you and your cool gift,"

"Well it's feeling like a curse more than a gift," Kitty muttered. The teen blond gave a frown before he smiled again.

"I'm Naruto," he introduced then gestured to the girl, "And this is Jean." Kitty looked between them before raising a brow.

"You guys don't go here…right?" Kitty asked and Naruto shook his head causing her to give a grumble. "So…um…what are you doing here?"

"Well, we actually wanted to talk to you," Jean said and Kitty looked confused before glaring lightly

"For what?" Kitty demanded and Naruto decided to speak, calming her down a bit.

"We just want to talk about your gift. I know you might be defensive…but we can help you. Just hear us out at least?" he offered and the girl gave a small nod. "Look Kitty, you have an amazing gift, a blessing in fact. But it will be a curse if you let it be,"

"He's right. We want to help you understand it," Jean started but Kitty shook her head with a growl.

"Look! I don't want any of this! It's hard enough just being normal you know!" She snapped but Naruto nor Jean were phased by the attitude, actually understanding her plight.

"Kitty, just watch us for a second…we here, are not so different, look," Naruto smiled as he held open his palm. Kitty was caught by surprise when an ember was created in his hand, steady and constant.

Jean then had the mask on the wall float around before putting it back on the wall. Kitty looked between them just as Naruto let he flame die out swiftly. "How'd you guys do that?!"

"The same way you can pass through anything," Jean smiled. "Just like you, one morning I woke up and I had this power. Trust me, I hated it too," Jean chuckled while Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't…it was a great tool for the problems I was facing. Did it grate my nerves from time to time? Yeah, but just like Jean…we both accepted it. It is part of who we are, and denying it…will only hurt in the long run," Naruto stated and Jean nodded in agreement.

"No! I don't believe you!" Kitty stated shaking her head, denying it. But Jean shook her head.

"No, you do believe me. I know because of my other ability," Jean said, ignoring the warning look Naruto gave her. "I can read your thoughts," she admitted and Kitty gave the exact reaction Naruto expected.

She ran out in a fury, leaving a regretful Jean. Naruto glared at Jean…or the person who was by Jean. Before Lance could even set his grubby hand on Jean's shoulder, the kid suddenly collapsed from the pressure falling on his body.

"AH!" he shouted, causing Jean to turn around to see the grimacing Lance. Naruto still had his arms crossed as he gazed at the boy.

"Keep your hands to yourself kid, we are not the ones to fuck with," Naruto warned and Lance glared up at him. Jean gave Naruto a look and he snorted before releasing the increased gravity. Lance felt the weight was off his shoulders and tried to stand.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" Naruto demanded as Jean stood by him. Lance glared at the two, and sneered at them.

"Piece of advise, lay off. I'm the only friend that girl is going to need! And I'll be teaching her what's what…so you just…UGH!" Lance gapsed in pain as he was repulsed back by a flick of Naruto's index finger. He crashed into the stage equipment and Naruto began walking off.

"Trash is not supposed to talk," Naruto stated as he left. Jean sighed before leaving with Naruto, leaving a ticked Lance.

* * *

"Why are we allowing this to go through?" Jean asked Naruto as they were nearby the schools front office. Jean sipped on her shake while Naruto was eating the rest of his fries.

"Pass time, show up the jerk and get the girl," Naruto smirked he then looked towards the camera, "See how that rhymed? About to let my rap skills shine! Man, that girl is mighty…"

"Naruto who are you talking too?" Jean asked and he stopped before putting a finger to his lips, telling his viewers to keep quiet.

"Talking to myself. You know, they say when you start talking to yourself, it's the first sign of insanity," Naruto smiled and Jean gave him a look before shaking her head, turning to the school to see Kitty walking towards Lance.

"Well what now hero?" Jean asked as they watched Kitty phase through the wall into the office before letting Lance in. Naruto finished the rest of his fries before he nodded to the parents and Charles who had arrived.

"We impress the parents," he whistled, walking towards the three. Jean blinked in surprise before following him. "Yo," Naruto greeted once they met with them.

"Where is she?" Mark demanded and Naruto thumbed back to the office.

"She broke into the office," he informed and Carmen looked a bit worried. "Come on," Naruto waved as they began running towards the office, with Charles behind them.

"Let go of my daughter!" Mark barked out as they opened the office door to see Lance gripping Kitty's wrist. Mark ran towards Lance who smirked and shook his body, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The room shook and the bookshelf fell on Mark.

"Naruto," Jean whispered but he shook his head.

"Not yet," he told her as he gazed at the situation and she frowned.

"No! Let go of me!" Kitty ordered but Lance refused. He made a hole in the wall with his power while Kitty tried to get away. Naruto easily lifted the shelf off Mark, though his eyes were still on Lance.

"We're in control now! We make our own way!" Lance stated as he gripped Kitty a bit harder.

"Kitty! I pushed you to this I know! I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong," Mark started and Jean looked towards a smirking Naruto. "I'm not perfect, I'm learning…just like you are," he told his daughter.

"Forget them! Come on! I'm bringing this place down!" Lance growled as he began to use his power and the ceiling was starting to crumble. Naruto threw away the shelf as he continued to gaze at Lance, though Jean was a bit anxious.

The ceiling rubble began to fall above them, but Naruto kept it levitated due to his power over all earth. "You called your gift a curse…and if you go with him, it will be," Naruto told her and Lance glared at Naruto.

"Please Kitty! Listen to him!" Carmen begged and Mark nodded in agreement, and Jean gave Naruto another surprised look, to see he still had that smirk.

Kitty looked back towards her parents and started to struggle against Lance who was still pulling her along. "They're too late! You're with me now!" Lance stated but Kitty growled as her hand phased through his grip.

"No! I'm not!" She refused and ran towards her parents. Lance gave a growl, and caused the rubble to fall on Kitty. Naruto casted away the rubble levitating above them and walked towards Lance.

"Now that she made her choice," Naruto smirked darkly and Lance glared at Naruto before he was slammed through the wall and onto the field. Naruto continued to follow to deal with the brat, leaving Kitty to save her parents and get approval.

Lance's body was in pain as he stood up and watched as Naruto stalked towards him. "You can't beat me! I'm AVALANCHE!" Lance roared as his body tensed to cause havoc. But it was only making his head hurt, why? Because nothing was happening.

"You think your small ability can even harm me? You are just an ant compared to my power. So you can cause a room to shake, big whoop," Naruto grinned darkly as he stopped to the confused Lance.

"I can cause a whole city to collapse! You're Avalanche? Well I'm Atlas…nice to meet ya bub!" Naruto laughed as crunched his hand. Lance gave a yell as his body suddenly sunk directly into the ground, only leaving his head….it also didn't help that his body was immovable and in pain…but the worst part was…he was getting an itch on his nose!

"I can control fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. You're manipulation of one element is nothing to me who can create and control it," Naruto said a he crouched low in front of Lance's head. Giving a hard flick to his head, Naruto continued.

"You're lucky that things actually worked out and I'm being watched. Because if this was a couple of days ago…you would be dead and I would be walking away with a clear head," Naruto informed and Lance gazed at Naruto in fear.

"Yeah, bub, I kill…and it's no problem for me. Oh and other thing…keep your hands to yourself!" Naruto flicked his head again, knocking him out. Lance's head slumped, face eating dirt. With a snort, Naruto stood and looked back towards building and felt an influx of power.

A surprised look came across his face as he recognized it...it was Jean. But…it was familiar…it was as if the same power Jean had when she was a kid was back. However, just as fast it came it was gone…or more like guarded. Something was containing it? What the hell was going on.

Naruto grunted as that wasn't important right now. Shooting out his hands he began to steady the building with his powers. He let the building collapse though when Kitty and her parents along with Jean walked out.

However he noticed Jean seemed a bit out of it. Naruto ran towards her just as she fell in his arms. "Jean?" Naruto called a bit alarmed but his attention was given to Charles who rolled across to them.

"She will be fine Naruto, just a bit exhausted from using her powers," Charles stated as he gazed at the girl. Naruto noticed the look in his eyes…it was slight fear and a look of caution. Narrowing his own, he said nothing and looked back towards Jean who was still unconscious.

Putting her onto his back, Naruto had her wrap her arms around his neck while he held her from back. Her weight was nothing to Naruto, but he did enjoy the feeling of her boobs pressed against his back, and the quiet breathing on his neck…damn, she had some nice legs.

"Yes Kitty, it is a gift, and you used it well," Charles smiled at the girl, turning his attention away from Jean. Kitty smiled before hugging her mother then her father.

"Daddy, these people…they want to help me. I trust them," Kitty smiled and her father nodded in agreement as he looked towards Naruto who he gave a slight nod.

"I know sweetie…and so do I," Mark said as he held her hands. He then turned to Charles while Kitty gave a light flirtatious smile to Naruto who returned it. "Professor, I think we have some things to talk about,"

Charles nodded in agreement with a smile. "Yes, we do…"

* * *

A few hours later, Lance woke up to see he was under a tree. Holding his head, he looked towards the collapsed school, and the fire department that was present. "Shit," he grumbled.

"I say you blew your chances here," he heard a voice and looked to see an older woman with glasses and in business attire. Lance gave her a look as she gazed at the scene below.

"You're new advisor," The woman smiled. "I've made an opening for you at Bayville high," Lance looked a bit surprised at this as she turned to him. "I have much to teach you..." The woman grinned as her skin turned blue and hair turned red, along with her eyes turning yellow.

"My young, Avalanche,"

* * *

Jean opened her eyes to see she was in…some kind of hallway. It wasn't the hallways she was familiar too, like Bayville's or the mansion. It was just different. But she needed to find a way out.

She started walking down the halls, and realized there were doors. Opening one, she blinked in surprise when she saw a young little red head girl riding a pony with…her mother taking pictures?

Closing the door quickly. Jean was beginning to realize she was in her mind…with that thought she continued opening doors, to see different memories when she was younger. She reached the end of the hall, with another hallway on her left. But there was a door in front of her…but it was different from the others.

This one had a golden like glow to it. Opening it, she saw that sight of her front yard. And on the front yard was a younger yet older version of herself, with a young Naruto. Not far from them was the Professor when he had hair and was standing. Erik was there too, along with her parents.

She and Naruto were playing, laughing just having a ball. Jean smiled at that memory before she closed the door and heard…something calling her? Walking down the hallway, Jean ignored the other doors, searching for the one that was calling her.

But as she turned down the next hallway, she ran into…some kind of field? "What is this?" she wondered, gazing at the blue see through force field. She touched and pushed on it but it wouldn't budge.

'_Jean? Jean, it's time to wake up…wake up Jean_,'

"Professor?" Jean called but the voice did not reply to her. Just telling her to wake up. Suddenly the room started to spin and become dark. Her eyes started to lower before they completely shut.

Suddenly they shot open, and Jean realized she was in her room. Sitting up in her bed, she looked around her room to see Scott sitting in a chair, sleeping.

Getting up, she didn't wake him and walked out of her room. Walking down the hallway, she intended to find Naruto's room. Just as she was about to knock she heard her name called and turned around to see just the person she was looking for.

"Naruto!" she smiled before hugging him. Naruto returned the hug just before she pulled back and noticed he had a box in his hand. "What's that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a mutter, "My X-men outfit. I haven't opened it yet, but Charles wants me to where it since I'm going to start going on missions with you guys," he sighed.

"Well alright…hey, what happened with Kitty?" she asked and he thumbed down the hall.

"She's moving in tomorrow. Her parents said yes…but enough about that. Are you okay? You passed out back there," he reminded and Jean held her head with a nod.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a lot of strain you know? I wasn't sure if Kitty was fine, the building was about to crash on us…it was tough," she grumbled and he nodded in understanding. "But, I'm fine. Dinner made?"

"Nah, I was actually going to go out and grab a bite…wanna come?" he offered and she smiled with a nod. "Cool, let me get dressed then we can go," he said and she nodded with a smile, as he only had sweats with a tank top.

When he was ready, looking way more casual, the two left for their date that was not a date.

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter…hope you enjoyed it! We learned a bit about Naruto's family on his mothers side…speaking of he only knows her name…not if she is alive or not. So don't question me about that.**

**We also have Mystique set up to join the soon be Harem and we got Shadowcat to join the X-men. Not to mention, Naruto's end goal.**

**Lastly I revealed Naruto's mutant alias…Atlas. There is a specific reason I chose that name which deals with his organization. Anyway, Atlas is a greek Titan who holds the world, sky...whatever on his shoulders. All i know is he holds something up so it doesn't come crashing down. My sources (google) tells me the World...or celestial sphere...so if you have a problem with it...**

**I don't give two fucks and counting.**

**Anyway...Personally…I believe that makes him the most important rather than Kronos, or Zeus. Why? Well the fact that Atlas is the one holding up the earth, means it allows the gods do what they do. They wouldn't be able to rule the earth if it wasn't for Atlas holding it up.**

**So Atlas is Naruto's mutant alias. Because he feels like it's his responsibility that the world is on his shoulders since he is trying to better it.**

**Anyway…**

**Bye.**


	4. Sights set on Rogue

**Chapter Four: Sight set on Rogue**

"Security needs a little work," Naruto muttered as he stood in the control room of the Danger Room with the others. This included Storm, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt. Logan walked in with a torn outfit.

"I agree with the kit, it does need some work," Logan agreed as he stood beside Storm while Kurt munched on popcorn and Naruto ate a sandwich. "The vents were pretty easily breached, going to need to fix that," Logan started as they all watched the footage.

"Maybe electrify them…or install poison gas sprayers," Naruto suggested and Logan nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly," the man smirked but Ororo gave them both a look as did Jean.

"Logan/Naruto," they called causing the two to give huff, one crossing his arms and the other grunting.

"Alright, Alright," he grumbled while Naruto rolled his eyes. "Knockout gas then," he suggested and Scott nodded in agreement as that was better.

"Wimps," Naruto muttered causing Logan to grunt in agreement.

"Is it just me or is anyone else seriously freaked by all this?" Kitty asked causing them all to look at her with blank stares.

"Nah, it's just you," Naruto chimed with a teasing smile causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Relax Kitty you'll be fine," Kurt smiled as he appeared right beside her, surprising her. "We're right beside you," he said before appearing on her other side. "Popcorn?" he offered and she got up.

"Don't mind the blue elf," Naruto told her with a shrug. "But he's right. You're with friends now who understand what your going through," he said. Kitty just sighed before she phased through the floor, going to her room.

"Man, she's not feeling the blue fuzzy dude. And what's with the elf comment?" Kurt rounded on his friend who only took a bite.

"What? You look like an elf. If you were shorter I would say you were santa's helper," Naruto smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just give her time bro, she'll come around,"

"X-men we have a situation," Charles stated as he rolled in the room, earning their attention. "Scott, get the X-jet prepared for launch…and since it's a weekend assemble the full team," he told and Naruto glanced around.

"Um Professor? Besides Kitty who is not ready for stuff like this…this is the full team," he stated and Charles blinked as Naruto was right. "Anyway, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Cerebro has discovered a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi," Charles began briefing. "My mental impressions from the scene indicates a highly disturbed individual, our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well," Charles then gave a sigh. "X-men we have a Rogue,"

* * *

"Feet off the controls elf!" Naruto barked from behind as he was strapped in tight. Scott nodded in agreement as he sat in the other seat. He glanced back to Jean who was giggling at an anxious Naruto.

"Afraid of flight Naruto?" Scott asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid of new people flying! FEET OFF THE CONTROLS!" he yelled at Kurt who jumped a bit causing him to jerk the control so they went down a bit. "KURT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto roared as he held on tight.

Kurt eased up the controls so they were now steady, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why can't someone else drive this damn plane?"

"Because there will be times when you each need to use it, so it will be good practice for you to use it," Charles answered and Naruto grunted before closing his eyes.

About an hour later, Naruto grumbled as they were all stuffed in a van in front of a hospital.

"Is this really necessary?" Both Naruto and Logan asked with light growls. Charles nodded as he put his hands to his head.

"Yes it is," Charles stated. "The boy Cody, is the key to finding our Rogue," the man stated before frowning. "But he's unconscious and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns I need someone on the inside," he told.

Naruto glanced to the empty spot that was supposed to be Jean and grumbled for her to hurry up.

Later on Naruto stood on a rooftop with Jean, both looking for their Rogue while Wolverine, was with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.

"Any luck," Naruto asked and Jean shook her head, her hands leaving her hand. She turned to Naruto who was in his new X-men outfit and couldn't help but appreciate it.

For bottoms it was black army pants with flat black ankle high boots. Around the waist was the X-men belt. For the top half was a dark maroon skin tight dry fit shirt that stopped just a few centimeters past his biceps. On his arms were black forearm protectors, and he had black gloves; on the shoulders was black pads that blended in very well with the suit.

Jean could still see his defined form underneath the outfit…and he just looked so sexy in uniform. However her attention was given to Naruto who turned his head quickly, sniffing the air lightly.

"This way, there is a high amount of fear over there," Naruto stated and he hopped from building to building while Jean levitated. The girl was a bit behind Naruto as he was going at a high speed. She watched as he jumped from roof to roof as if it was no big deal and it probably wasn't.

Naruto growled as he gave a large leap, going about maybe twenty yards. "Naruto!"

The blond ignored Jean as he landed straight on a fence watching as Kitty tackled down a goth looking girl. Quickly the girl pushed off Kitty and Kurt tried to calm the situation. While Naruto did want to run in, he needed to figure out what he was dealing with.

The girl hit Kurt's watch, revealing his true form and out of fear she pushed Kurt's face away with her ungloved hand. Kurt shook and gasped while the girl groaned. Kurt fell on the ground and the girl, Naruto figured was the Rogue stumbled back before she teleported.

Naruto blinked before he looked around, she took peoples powers? Incredible! But if she just took Kurt's power then she couldn't have gone far, since he could only teleport short range. "Dummies!" Naruto scowled before he ran off to find the girl.

"Naruto! Come back here!" Kitty called just as Jean arrived. "Jean! Kurt is hurt!"

Jean looked between where Naruto ran off too and the unconscious Kurt. With a huff she decided to help the latter.

* * *

Naruto picked up his speed as he tried locating Rogue. For some reason…he felt as if she was calling out. Not to him…but just in general. Lucky for him, her emotions were still pretty strong, so he was able to tail that.

After a few moments, he came across a cemetery and gazed at the girl leaning against a headstone. Naruto took a deep breath before he hopped forward, landing on the headstone she was leaning against.

"Wassup," Naruto greeted with an easygoing smile. The girl shouted from surprise, crawling away, and looking up at him. "Whoa there, I'm not trying to hurt you honest," Naruto told her.

"No! You're lying just like that other guy…Kurt," Rogue defended but Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah sorry about that…you see Kurt and the girl who tackled you are new to this whole X-men thing," Naruto stated and Rogue's eyes widened.

"X-men!? Why are you hunting me down! Just leave me alone!" the girl shouted before teleported and Naruto blinked in surprise before he looked around, tracing the smell of sulfur. He found her but due to sniffing he caught another scent…narrowing his eyes, he looked towards the gate.

"What the hell are you doing here Raven?" Naruto demanded and from the gate, was Mystique.

"I didn't expect to see you here Naruto…why are you after Rogue?" she asked and Naruto glared at her.

"Why does it matter? X-men business," Naruto told her and she frowned. "I doubt you came all the way over here to recruit her. What meaning does she have to you?"

"She is…" Mystique paused before realizing who she was talking too. Trust…loyalty. Those were the things she was being tested on. "She is sort of my adoptive daughter…it's complicated," she told him and Naruto blinked again before his face hardened,

"Explain,"

As Mystique explained to him exactly what was going on, it was cut a bit short when it suddenly started to storm. The two looked to see Rogue floating in the sky, causing rain, thunder and lighting.

"Shit, she got Storms power…she's too scared. And them running up on her is not helping," Naruto scowled before he glanced back towards Mystique. "Fine, I will leave this in your hands as part of your test…just make sure things play right Raven,"

Mystique nodded as Naruto took off to see if he could someway help. But with this new information…it seemed like the X-men would be playing the bad guys for some time, concerning miss Anna Marie.

"Yo!" Naruto called upon reaching the part of the cemetery to see the others all grouped up. Kurt was unconscious in Logan's arms and Storm was unconscious in Scotts. "What the hell happened?"

"The Rogue, she got away…" Scott said and Naruto looked around and it was true…she had gotten away. He could sense her emotions…but they were faint…far away. '_I'm going to leave this to you Raven…don't make me regret it_,' he thought to himself before focusing on the conversation.

"Her mind is a jumble…but I sense another power at work here," Charles said and Logan took a sniff before growling.

"Mystique. She can change her body, but not her scent," Logan muttered and Kitty growled.

"Then we have to go after her," but both Charles and Naruto shook their heads.

"Can't…I ran into her on the way here…disguised herself as Storm…probably why Rogue freaked out. But before I could finish her the storm actually happened and she slipped it away," Naruto told them smoothly.

"Besides, there's been enough damage done today," Xavier added. "And the girl must come of her own free will, or not at all," Xavier stated and Naruto shook his head.

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon. When I tried talking to her, she said to stop hunting her down. I'm guessing Mystique fucked with her head, telling her we were mutant hunters," Naruto added in with a frown.

"Then it will take time. But for now we must tend to our own," Charles stated just as the two unconscious started to wake. And much to Kurts confusion yet happiness, Kitty hugged him and was happy that he was okay.

Looking towards Naruto his friend just rolled his finger, _Just roll with it_, was his message.

* * *

"Welcome to Bayville High, I hope you are able to be happy here," Raven smiled as she was in her principle persona. "Happy and safe,"

Rogue, who sat in front of her nodded with a small smile. "Thank you," was her reply before she left. And when she did, Raven gazed towards the paperclips that began to float and spin.

"_The girl has great power,_" a deep voice stated from nowhere and Raven nodded in agreement. "_She is a fine edition to our side_," Raven nodded as she turned to her normal self.

"Yes, we were lucky to get to her first," Raven smiled lightly, as she started think of the trust Naruto had put in her.

"_You are certain that any residual memories of the true X-men have faded_?"

"Positive,"

* * *

"Ah man, this is complicated!"

Looking down, Fred Dukes grabbed onto the passing Duncan and grabbed him. "Hey you, where am I supposed to be?" Fred demanded, referring to his new schedule since he was now attending Bayville thanks to that Mystique lady.

"I don't know, how bout a side show?" Duncan laughed causing Fred to growl and throw him on the ground.

"Don't you make fun of me!" Fred snarled as he ripped off the lockers and was about to crush a freaked out Duncan.

"Whoa there bud, everything cool?" Fred paused as he looked to the side to see another blond guy with an admittedly stylish outfit.

"Who are you?" Fred demanded and the teen gave a friendly smile.

"Naruto, and you?" he returned and Fred snorted.

"Fred Dukes," he stated and Naruto smiled at him.

"Nice to meet ya Fred," Naruto greeted before he glanced to the freaked out Duncan. "Beat it Matthews! You should be thankful I don't have my new friend Fred here dukes you with his locker," Naruto threatened and Duncan managed to get up running away.

"Ah! Why'd you let him get away!? He needed to pay for making fun of me!" Fred growled and Naruto only gave a shrug.

"Lots of people are going to make fun of you bro," Naruto shrugged. "But as long as you got friends who got your back and can come back with some hurtful comments…then you're good," Naruto smiled and Fred hummed. "You must be pretty strong to rip lockers out from the walls like that,"

"Huh? This? This is nothing," Fred stated as he set the lockers back. "Back in my old town, I was titled the strongest teenager,"

"Really? Quite a feat. You won't mind if we arm wrestle later do ya?" Naruto offered and Fred shook his head. "Cool…so where ya headed Fred?"

"Um…I don't know. I asked that Duncan kid but he made fun of me," Fred muttered and Naruto asked for the schedule. Giving it a look he smiled.

"Well looks like you have second and third period with me. Here, I'll show you to your first period which is English," Naruto told him before handing it back and gesturing to follow him. Fred nodded as he followed Naruto though he had to ask…

"Hey, why are you being so nice to me? You saw what I could do…I could've crushed you too," Fred stated and Naruto stopped before turning to Fred.

"Well Fred…I believe everybody needs at least one maybe two friends. Besides, I've come in contact with metal claws stabbing me, a locker doesn't affect me much…if at all," Naruto stated and Fred furrowed his brow.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked and Naruto gave a light smirk before he nodded over to one of the jocks drinking water.

"Watch," With a raise of his finger, the water burst from the nozzle into a large stream and completely soaked the jock. Fred looked surprised at this but Naruto wasn't done, because he flicked a fireball at the fountain as the jock gripped it.

Suddenly he screamed as it became too hot. He began stumbling back and Naruto slid his foot lightly, causing piece of the ground to rise, causing him to trip and knock down another jock down. "See…I'm like you a…"

"Ahem," Naruto and Fred turned to see a frowning Jean and Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"Sup Red," Naruto greeted before he gestured to Fred who was in awe by her beauty. "This is Fred Dukes, a new friend. Fred, this is Jean Grey, one of my best friends," Naruto introduced.

Jean turned her scolding gaze onto Fred, though it turned into a kind polite smile. "Hello Fred, your new here right?"

"Uh yes I am…new I mean," he nodded and Jean smiled.

"Well that's cool, welcome to Bayville. I see you've already met Naruto, did you need help figuring out your schedule?" She asked and he shook his head, thumbing to Naruto.

"He helped me already…but um do I have any classes with you?" He asked, handing out his schedule. Jean glanced to an amused Naruto and looked at it. She shook her head and he frowned noticeably.

"Ah buck up champ, you'll see her around. Probably at lunch," Naruto told him and he looked a bit confused. "What? Since your new here, and need friends, you get to sit with me and I sit with them…speaking of I should introduce you to Toad," Naruto muttered as he looked for his short friend.

"Well I got to get to class, you stop causing trouble," Jean told Naruto and he rolled his eyes. "And I will see you later, bye," she waved at Fred before leaving for class.

"Man…she's hot," Fred said quietly and Naruto nodded. "Is she with you?" he asked and Naruto shook his head, much to Fred's joy.

"Nah, anyway, you better get to class. You're second period is down the hall, take a left and it's 201," Naruto instructed and Fred nodded in thanks. "Well see ya then bud," Naruto gave a mock salute before he walked off.

Fred blinked as he just realized something.

"I made a friend…"

* * *

Naruto gave a silent groan as he sat in his fourth hour drama class. This class and the teacher was such a bore.

"Alright after this drama exercise you'll each be doing a scene with a partner," the teacher stated as he handed out green books to each student. "Since a few of you haven't chosen partners, I'll be choosing for you," he droned and Naruto groaned…boring.

"Duncan you and Paul are going to do Laura and Jim from the glass margay," the teacher stated before he set a book down on one Goth girl who sunk in her seat. "And that leaves you…and you," the teacher said by putting a book on Naruto's desk.

Both teens said nothing as they glanced at the book. "You two will be doing Shakespeare's Henry the fifth," The teacher assigned, "I've marked it. Henry and Catherine, daughter of the French king,"

Naruto's attention was given to Paul who was next to him and spoke, "Lots of luck Naruto, I don't think miss small dark and soulless has ever said two words. You're going to have to play both parts yourself man," the kid commented causing the class to laugh.

"CUT IT!" Naruto roared shutting them all out before he turned to Paul, "And you Mr. Funny man…how about the fact that I at least got paired with a cute girl while you got paired with Duncan over there…I hear there's a French kiss scene in your assignment, good luck with that faggot,"

This caused the class to actually burst out laughing even harder from that while Paul grimaced as Naruto was right. The teacher wanted to send Naruto out but the teen gave him a questioning look. Was he actually going to be sent out for retaliating against a bully?

He didn't think so.

As the class began to quiet down due to the teacher Naruto, laid his head back down. "Now I want you to get with your scene partner and rehearse, you perform on Tuesday," he told the class.

As the students began doing so, Naruto sighed before turning to the girl behind him who was to be his scene partner. He gave a small smile as he gazed at Rogue…or what Mystique called her, Anna Marie.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," the girl muttered quietly and Naruto gave a goofy grin which caused the girl to feel…something inside of her.

"No problem, I mean what I say," Naruto told her and he saw a trace of blush on her pale cheeks. "So even though we basically have no choice, are you cool with this?"

Rogue nodded her head and Naruto smiled as he introduced himself, "Never really introduced myself, I'm Naruto,"

"Mar…R-rogue. I'm Rogue," she returned quietly and Naruto frowned before he glanced around. "Oh and tell you're weirdo friends to keep their distance this time…cuz I ain't afraid of any of you,"

Naruto gave a ghost of a smile before he nodded, "Okay Rogue…but on one condition," he said and she raised a brow. "You and I become friends,"

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes and Naruto nodded.

"Let's be friends. I mean, have you had a friend since you started coming to Bayville?" he asked and she gave a slow shake of her head. She was usually silent, which caused kids to ignore her or pick on her, like Paul. She also ate lunch by herself too…and while it was somewhat relaxing…it was lonely too.

"Alright fine," she said in her accent. "I'll be your friend if you keep those others away from me," and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Great…lets have lunch then,"

* * *

"Ugh, why is Naruto sitting over there with them?" Kitty wondered as she gazed to the table a bit far from there's to see Naruto was indeed sitting with Toad and Rogue while Fred went to get some food.

"Naruto is just being friendly is all," Jean said with a shrug. "Besides, I think he realizes how they are all uncomfortable with us…but not with him. So as a friend he is willing to hang out with both,"

"Yeah…but he makes the weirdest friends," Scott muttered and Kitty gave a nod. Scott and Kurt began laughing as they had a conversation, and Fred growled as he walked past with his heavy tray full of food, thinking they were laughing at him.

As he made his way to his seat with his new friends, Rogue, Todd and Naruto, he tried to sit down but when he did his the seat broke under him and his food flew, hitting Duncan and his jocks. Duncan growled as he stood up and stalked over to the dazed Fred with his pals.

"Hey you fat bastard!" Duncan barked, "That was a bad move." Fred tried to get up but slipped and people began to laugh. As he looked around and was about to get angry, he noticed an extended hand. Looking up he saw the smiling Naruto.

"Need some help?" he offered and Fred smiled as he gripped the hand, but was surprised when Naruto actually helped him up. Naruto then turned to Duncan with a blank expression.

"Move asshole! I need to pound that blob bastard," Duncan growled and Naruto snorted before he looked towards Fred.

"You think you can handle him?" Naruto asked Duncan, with an amused smirk he stepped aside. "Go ahead then, don't hold back…because Fred won't," Naruto smirked a bit darkly. The X-men watched, wondering what Naruto was doing.

Duncan threw a fist at Fred and hit him in the chest but Fred only laughed. "What the hell? Get em!" Duncan ordered and began throwing more punches, but nothing affected Fred. With a laugh, he picked up Duncan and his lackey's with ease and threw them away, causing them to land on tables, breaking.

"Ha!" Fred laughed giving Naruto and Toad a high five. Naruto raised a brow as he glanced towards Jean who was gazing at him.

'_Naruto, what are you doing?_' Jean asked him telepathically but he didn't reply. Instead he faced the trio and smiled at them.

"Why don't we ditch this popsicle stand? There's more room outside," he told them and they nodded. Fred and Todd were the first one to leave and Naruto paused as he looked at Rogue who hadn't moved.

"You coming Rogue?" Naruto offered his hand and she looked at it before giving a small smile and taking it. Getting up, they left the cafeteria…and to Rogue…it felt nice having some friends…but it felt even more nice holding Naruto's hand.

However, she did feel as if she was being glared at. Though she didn't look back, Naruto did, seeing Jean with a jealous snarl on her features. He only gave mock salute in return before he left with Rogue.

"Ay, I have to ask," Toad spoke up as they sat on the front yard of the school. He looked towards Naruto who sat beside Rogue while Fred sat beside him. "What's with ya helping us out huh? Aren't you with the X-guys or whateva?"

Fred blinked as he didn't understand but he paid attention so he could. Naruto nodded, "Yeah I am…but sometimes you have to leave the circle to find new things, or meet new people," Naruto shrugged.

"You know fishcake…you're really cool, I mean sticking up for us and all," Toad stated and Fred nodded with a grin. Rogue was a bit surprised, that she wasn't the only one Naruto stuck up for.

"Ah you guys are going to make me blush," Naruto joked with his goofy grin. "It's no big deal really. You guys are all just misunderstood, but I understand…so I try and extend a hand of friendship," Naruto told them.

"Hey, Naruto what's this X-thingy?" Fred asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"The X-men…it's a group of mutants forged by Charles Xavier. The X-men all live at the institute and he teaches us to control our powers, it's how I started to control mine," Naruto stated as fire blazed in his palm.

"Whoa," Toad said a bit in awe. Naruto then glanced at Rogue who had closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You could really burn and pound people with that!" Fred grinned and Naruto nodded but he shook his a moment after.

"Yes, but that's what we learn not to do. We learn control…in fact, if you guys want, I could take you there sometime…I'm sure the professor would love to meet you guys," Naruto offered but Rogue shook her head with a scowl.

"I thought we talked about this! I don't want to go anywhere near those stupid hunters of yours!" She snarled, about to stand but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Listen Rogue…I'm not going to force anyone to do something…they don't want to do," Naruto told her, but he was speaking to all of them. "Toad, I heard you tried to go but you ended up messing around with Nightcrawler and ended up in the danger room…right?"

"Yeah, shit was insane…no way I'm going back there," he muttered and Naruto nodded before he turned to Rogue.

"And I know how you feel about them Rogue…but if you don't want to meet the professor it's fine. But I'm just telling you…he can help you with your powers…not much…but he can help you," Naruto told her and she frowned, sitting back down.

"I...I need some time to think about it. This is all happening way to fast!" Rogue shook her head. And Naruto nodded in understanding, dropping the matter with her. It was then he turned to Fred who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Um…Fred?" Naruto called and Fred smiled.

"Pretty," he said and Naruto blinked before glancing to Toad who thumbed to look behind him. Naruto did turn to see a scowling Jean and he sighed.

"You guys get to class, oh, and Rogue don't forget to show up at the park afterschool, bring your playbook too," Naruto reminded and she nodded before standing and walking off quickly. Toad gave mock salute to Naruto before he hopped away.

Fred stood and waved to Jean mostly, a dazed look on his face. Jean gave a wave back with a small smile but it dropped when the big guy walked off, her focus back on Naruto. The teen dusted himself off as he stood.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on? What are you even doing?" Jean demanded and Naruto sighed.

"Recruiting," He answered and she gave a surprised look, though it was laced with confusion. "I'm doing it my way. So far, Charles's way leads up to nothing. We scarred Rogue and Toad, and from what I hear we were late getting to Fred,"

"Okay you may be right about that…but what about the whole incident with Duncan? He and his friends had to go to the nurse…" she told him and he shrugged.

"So? I could care less about that cretin. I killed two birds with one stone. I was able to put Duncan in his place and I got them to trust me," he told her and she frowned…though this one was a bit more of worry than anything.

"Naruto…what's really going on? You've been kind of distant since we tried going after Rogue…is everything okay?" Jean asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Everything's fine Red, I got to get to class before Darkholme starts riding my ass, I'll catch you later," he waved, walking off. Jean sighed before she winced, grabbing her head.

What the hell was that?

* * *

"Do you like me Kate?"

"Padone Moi? I cannot tell. What is "like me"?"

"An angel is like you Kate. And you are like an angel."

Rogue gave a small amused smile, as she gazed at Naruto who was so into his lines…as if he was really the person he was supposed to be acting…it seemed almost natural to him. "The girls 'ere right, you are a charmer," she smiled, moving a bang out of her face.

Naruto grinned as he gave a shrug, "It's not that hard when you're trying to be truthful," he smiled and Rogue blushed, looking away.

"But you're just reading the lines right?" She asked, glancing at him and he gave a nod a small smile.

"Yeah…but just because they are there, doesn't mean I might not mean them. To make it believable you must play the part very close," Naruto told her as he closed the book. Rogue gave a light sigh, a frown on her lips.

"I wish…I wish I could be close to someone," she whispered and suddenly felt a hand grip hers. Looking up, Naruto was not in front of her…but beside her.

"You can be…you just have to try," Naruto said quietly as he gazed at her with his beautiful calm eyes. Rogue's breath was starting to be taken away as Naruto continued. "I know with this whole mutant thing coming out of nowhere you're even more lost…but…I'll be here only if you want me too,"

Rogue glanced down to his lips, and her grip on his hand tightened. "But…why would you want to be…"

"Because…everyone needs a friend Rogue. You wish to be close to someone…I'm here to grant that wish…" Naruto told her and she frowned shaking her head.

"But I can't…these powers of mine…I could never…" Rogue paused as Naruto shushed her quietly.

"I could teach you…to control your powers," Naruto offered as he showed her his palm. She watched in amazement as water began to form out of thin air. It began to dance across his hand, before becoming a pony. Rogue's eyes widened as the water horse froze, now solid white ice. "After all, I can control mine,"

"Let me guess…it's this Xavier guy?" She grumbled but was surprised when Naruto shook his head, he set down the ice horse.

"No, I learned on my own…after years and years of training and constant use. Control was finally mine. And now I can be considered one of the most powerful of mutants alive…" Naruto smirked as he looked into her eyes.

"You're powers is an extraordinary gift Rogue. Imagine how much you could do with them if you controlled and worked with it?" Naruto smiled as he continued to hold her gloved hands.

"You could touch people as much as you want without hurting them. Choose when and when not to take ones power…keep it as long as you want…and if they have multiple you can choose which one to take…" Naruto continued on.

"I don't want power," Rogue refused, shaking her head… "I just want to be normal…I don't want to be alone…I don't want to hurt people on accident," she admitted. Naruto closed his eyes before he opened them.

"Then join me Rogue," he recommended. She blinked, confused by this.

"Huh?"

With a bright smile, he continued, "Join me. Be my side and you will _never_ be alone. I am striving to create a better world. A world where mutants and humans can live in peaceful co-existence…where mutants don't have to hide…and I'm not doing it by myself,"

Rogue was still a bit confused so he elaborated. "I'm doing this with other mutants and humans…and because of this common goal…we are_ family_. Join me and you can be apart of this family. I can teach you to control you powers and you won't be alone…"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Rogue wondered finally and Naruto gave a chuckle.

"Because…there is something about you that…makes me want you by my side. I can relate to the pain and loneliness you feel…and I want to save you from that…just like others saved me….here let me show you something," Naruto paused as he grabbed Rogue's hand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as he began to take her glove off. "Stop!" she screamed and shut her eyes bracing for the pain…but it never came…instead she simply felt her fingers interlace with another hand?

Opening an eye, she looked amazed at the fact she was actually holding Naruto's hand with full on skin contact. Naruto smiled amusingly as he kissed her hand before setting it on his cheek. "You're powers cant harm me Rogue…it's impossible,"

"But how...?" she wondered, truly shocked. Naruto gave a chuckle as he answered her.

"Because I have near perfect control. Over the years I have built so many barriers almost nothing affects me. No one can read my mind unless I allow them too. I can not be tracked by other mutants if they have a sensor ability…and my powers can't be taken from me…" Naruto explained and Rogue was still in shock.

"This is what control can give you…and I'm basically the only person willing to teach you to get to a certain level of control," Naruto informed kissing her hand again he then slipped back on her glove. "It's all up to you Rouge…like I said the other day…I'm not going to force you into doing anything,"

And just as those words left his lips, in a puff of sulfur, Nightcrawler was standing on the table. "Naruto! Jean's in trouble!" he exclaimed and Naruto raised a brow, "She's been kidnapped by that Fred guy!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he sighed and stood. "Alright then, Rogue, you want to come along?" Naruto offered with a small smile and she blinked. "Fred's your friend too right? So as friends, it's only right we set him straight,"

Rogue gave a slow nod before she held Naruto's hand and Kurt looked between the two. "Alright my blue furry elf friend, engage,"

"Aye Aye,"

* * *

'_Wolverine, wait for back up_,' Charles ordered and Logan gave a light growl, as he was right on the scent.

'_Already here,_' Naruto replied as he found his way to Fred and Jean. He was on the roof, and peeking through a rusted opening. His brow twitched as he saw lit candles and food set on a table.

Fred had captured Jean for a date. That was pretty pathetic. Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He glanced back towards a waiting Rogue and gave her the signal to keep still which she nodded.

With a wave of his hand, Naruto put out all the candles, causing Fred to give a double take. Naruto then stomped his foot and fell through the roof, landing feet first beside Jean.

"What the?! Naruto!?" Fred demanded as he saw his friend standing beside his date. "What are you doing here?!"

Naruto glanced towards a frowning Jean then towards Fred, "The question is bro, is why did you capture Jean?"

"Because! I knew she wouldn't say yes to me if I asked her on a date!" Fred stated and Naruto raised a brow.

"So you kidnapped her?" he asked incredulously and Fred shook his head.

"I asked first though! But she said no…then I kidnapped her," Fred told him. "Anyway, just leave Naruto…you're interrupting my date," frowned and Naruto shook his head.

"I can't do that bud…I'm going to untie Jean and she's going home," Naruto told him and Fred shook his head with a growl.

"She can't go home! She belongs with me! She's my date!" Fred snarled and Naruto sighed scratching his head before smiling as he had an idea.

"Fred…what if I got you a date with another girl? A girl who is appeals to you much more than Jean?" Naruto offered and Fred looked confused as did Jean. "Think about it man, Jean said no so you kidnapped her. There is no way she is going to like you in the least bit from now on…"

Fred thought about it and he saw Naruto's point. "So why don't I just hook you up with a girl who I know will say yes to you? And in return you allow me to take Jean home…sound fair?" Naruto asked and Fred frowned.

"You promise?" Fred asked and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yup, and I always keep my promises. Meet me at the park tomorrow night and I'll have it set," Naruto smiled and Fred gave a nod. "Alright bud, now you go home cool?"

"Alright Naruto…but if your lying to me, I'm gonna pound ya so hard!" Fred threatened and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sure big guy," Naruto replied as he untied Jean. Having her hold on tight, he jumped landing in front of Rogue.

"You got out of there without a fight?" Rogue asked and Naruto gave a nod as he set Jean down.

"Offered him another date. He said yeah, so he left," Naruto shrugged. Both Jean and Rogue gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Who do you know or are going to find that will take Blob on a date?!" Jean demanded and Naruto only smirked.

"Connections Red, Connections,"

* * *

**And that ends the fourth chapter! WHOO!**

**As you can see I've already started shipping the Naruto/Rogue part of the harem. In all actuality, she's my favorite X-men next to Wolverine. **

**Anyway…Naruto's recruitment seems to becoming together no? HAHAHAHA!**

**Bye.**


	5. Control, Balance with a side of Purpose

**Chapter Five: Control, Balance with a side of Purpose.**

"Steal the ball! Don't let him shoot!" Jermaine Daniels yelled out as he watched his son's basketball game.

"Is it always this exciting?" Ororo asked her brother-in-law, glancing around to see the many people cheering, shouting and hollering.

"Nope, this one's a real nail biter," Jermaine chuckled and Ororo glanced to the person her left to see an amused Naruto, sipping on his soda. Ororo looked away from the handsome teen and back to the court to see her nephew with the ball, dribbling his way to the basket with 4 seconds on the clock.

"You can do it Evan! Shoot! Shoot!" Ororo cheered and the teen did so, giving a nice shot however one of the players rammed into him, hopefully not messing up his shot. As Evan fell to the ground, both Naruto and Ororo noticed the bone spikes protruding from his elbow.

However they shattered when he landed on the ground. Everyone yelled and screamed when the ball went into the hoop and the buzzer went off. Naruto glanced to Ororo and he answered her silent question with a nod, still sipping on his drink.

His eyes though were focused on the boy with the silver white hair and olive skin. The boy hadn't joined the team celebration and actually looked quite pissed that Evan was the one getting all the attention.

With a smirk, Naruto's eyes glowed crimson.

* * *

"Thank you for attending this game with me Naruto, I'm actually surprised you offered to tag along," Ororo smiled as they walked side by side together. Naruto gave a smile with a shrug, his hands in his pockets.

"It's no big deal. I figured it would be nice to get to know Ororo Munroe, rather than Storm. Besides, hanging out with you sounds way better than Kitty hounding me for favors," Naruto muttered and the older woman laughed in agreement.

However they stopped when they heard arguing coming from the locker room. "Please! I got more moves than you could ever imagine!" Pietro scowled. "And I'm tired of holding back making guys like you look good," Pietro grunted as he pushed past Evan and walked off, ignoring the two that listened in.

"Seems like that boy has been competing with you ever since you were babies," Ororo chimed in, revealing herself with Naruto behind her. Evan grinned as he saw his aunt.

"Auntie O! Wassup!?" He greeted. "Where's dad and mom?" he asked and his answer was they were waiting outside. "Whose this?" Evan wondered nodding to Naruto.

"Oh, this is Naruto. He is a student of mind, he decided to tag along to see you play," Ororo introduced as the two fist bumped.

"Good game bro, that last shot was epic," Naruto praised and Evan scratched the back of his head as he grinned.

"Thanks man," he smiled before he turned to his aunt who gave him a hug.

"Evan, I've been worried about you…is everything alright with the things we discussed?" she asked sitting down and Evan glanced at Naruto then at his aunt. "Don't worry, Naruto is like you and I…in fact, he is quite special,"

"Forreal? What can you do?" he asked the fellow blond. Naruto smirked as he did his new trick. Both Ororo and Evan heard metal straining and the lattered turned around to see there was a large dent in the lockers.

"I have different types of abilties. I can bend and create elements…I control gravity… I can sense empathy…nearly a jack of all trades," Naruto said with a shrug and Evan watched as lightning danced around Naruto's hand while fire burned in his hand.

"Beyond dope," Evan grinned before he looked towards his amused aunt. "But I'm fine Auntie O, honest,"

"Evan, we both saw what happened to you tonight, when you fell," Ororo informed and he gave a sigh before defending himself.

"It's fine, I got it under control," he smirked before sneezing. Naruto blinked as he moved his head away from one of the many bone spears that shot out from his body, piercing the lockers.

"Bless you," Ororo said as she glanced to the spike near her own head. And Evan gave another sigh, as he had rips in his shirt.

"Busted huh?"

* * *

"I don't need training man!" Evan refused as he stood up. Naruto sat beside Ororo eating a fresh burger. "If anyone messes with me…Bam!" he smirked as he summoned some spikes on his arm and hit the tree.

Ororo glanced over to his parents who were preoccupied and turned to him shaking her head. "No Evan, you mustn't use your powers like that,"

"No kidding. You sneeze and someone ends up dead. You might want to get some type of control on that bro," Naruto advised and Ororo nodded.

"Okay, so it's not perfected yet…it could be!" Evan defended but Ororo but her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we need to continue this conversation with you're parents," she told him and he gave a sigh, with a grumble.

"Can't this wait till afterschool tomorrow? I mean this is a big night for them," He tried and Ororo gave a sigh, but nodded. Naruto pulled out his phone to see he received a couple of texts from Rogue and Jean, and one from Fred, thanking him about his awesome date.

"Well someone is being stubborn," Naruto muttered as Evan took off to go eat. And Ororo nodded in agreement with a frown. He glanced up to see Ororo was in concentration speaking with Xavier probably.

Naruto's phone started to ring and he put it to his ear, answering it. "Yeah?" he replied as he listened his eyes narrowed, "Wait…are you serious?" Naruto hissed as he stood up and walked away from Storm.

"No! Do not send anyone…I'm nearby the location so I'll do it…yes I can handle it…nothing new…eyes? Fine," he nodded in understanding. "Hey, tell Scar that I have some news…The hell she doing in London?! Three weeks? Well it better be good…if you speak to her tell her to call me…yeah…alright bye,"

Hanging up, Naruto gave a grumble before slipping his phone back and walking back to Ororo. "Is everything okay?" she asked and Naruto gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah, whats up with Charles?" he wondered and Ororo sighed, glancing towards her nephew.

"He said go with plan B. Scott and Jean are on their way, they'll be here in the morning," she told him and he nodded. "He also said Cerebro picked up two new mutants, but he couldn't get a clear reading on neither,"

Naruto frowned, as he already knew who these two mutants were; Pietro and this new mutant who is claimed to be dangerous by his people…

That needed to be taken care of by him personally.

* * *

"This certainly explains why you're coming home with holes in your clothes," Vivian sighed as she gazed at her son.

"We always knew this was going to be a possibility Vy," Ororo countered as she glanced at her three current students in the room. However Naruto seemed to be preoccupied, gazing at the window. Jean and Scott sat on the couch, focused on the conversation at hand.

"While you didn't receive the mutant gene as I did, we knew it would show up in future generations," Ororo reminded.

"It's really not that bad Mrs. Daniels, having special powers is actually pretty cool sometimes," Scott added before Evan spoke up with a scowl.

"Oh yeah shades? Tell me what you got that's so cool? Bet it's not better then Naruto's!" Evan pointed out and Naruto chuckled.

"Bro, no one's power is better then mine," Naruto said causing Jean to roll her eyes.

"Its okay, it's just that Scott's powers aren't really what you call indoor friendly," Jean said and Naruto added to it.

"Basically if you take off his shades this whole place will be blasted to ashes," Naruto told, and was able to dodge the empty box thrown at his head courtesy of Jean.

"Okay whatever! Look man! I like it right here, and I'm not going to some home for freaks!" Evan stated before he suddenly crashed to his knees, the air knocking out of him.

"Mind your tongue bro, wouldn't want some of these "Freaks" to let loose on ya…who knows, you mind might get wiped, you might be blasted, or electrocuted…maybe even drowned, crushed, electrocuted and burned all at the same time," Naruto threatened as he gave a side glare to Evan who was having a very hard time standing up.

"Naruto!" Jean called but he didn't let up on the gravity.

"See this Evan? This is control. I'm so attune with my powers, in a mere thought it takes place…can you say the same?" Naruto asked as he finally released the gravity. The teen panted as he tried to stand up but was too weak to do so.

"Since no one here actually has the balls to say it…I will be the bad guy and do so," Naruto then faced Evan, with a cold glare. "You are a danger to society. You have no control of your powers which are quite dangerous when used incorrectly," Naruto began.

"Just by sneezing or even getting out a rough fart, you might stab someone and kill them. You _need_ control…and as a fellow mutant who had the same problem, I recommend you get it," Naruto finished before he walked off. "I'm going to take a walk,"

As Naruto walked down the streets of new york he took a deep breath, to calm himself. He shouldn't have gone all, Brago on the guy…it wasn't exactly cool. But he saw it as disrespectful calling his aunt a freak right there…mutants weren't freaks…just different.

Naruto entered an empty park and sat down, closing his eyes for a quick meditation. However…just as he began his meditation, it was quite short lived. Why? Because he felt an influx of negative emotions headed straight for him.

Back flipping away, Naruto avoided the crushing punch that was meant for him and not the bench he was sitting on. Skidding to a halt, Naruto gazed at his attacker.

"You're blood…it calls me…it wants to be spilled!" his attacker laughed a bit insanely. Naruto snorted as his crouched a bit, ready for his attacker.

And who was his attacker you ask? Well it was actually a 15 maybe 16 year old girl…though her height didn't seem to match her age. She was 5'1, a tiny body with lank, pale blond hair put into a bun, she also had pale skin to match it. Despite her height, the girl seemingly had a nice body. Nice set of tits, great hips and legs…Mhmm.

Through the fanged snarl on her lips, he noticed her face is angelically beautiful, and probably lovely when animated. With her full lips and wide eyes, noted that she had ruby red eyes with pearly white teeth.

Using his empathy senses…there was a whole array of emotions coming from this girl. Rage and confusion…but for some reason it was as if both emotions were coming from different people.

"RRGRAH!" The girl roared as she lunged at Naruto. Taken a bit back by her speed, he was actually it in the chest with her fist and he was sent skidding hard against the dirt, but only because he held his ground. If he hadn't and was some normal human he would have been sent flying.

With a grunt, Naruto quickly adapted to her speed, ducking and dodging her attacks. Naruto moved his head from a punch to his face and countered by knocking her arm up and out of the way then punching her in the face followed by a round kick.

The girl gave a grunt of her own before swinging back her arm. Naruto raised his arm to block it, ignoring the pain that vibrated in his arm. Motioning his leg in a sweeping motion, Naruto was able to make the girl fall back. Grabbing at her neck he slammed her into the ground, but he was sent propelling back when she pushed him off with the combined power of her feet and legs.

Naruto flew into the air and landed on a tree branch. He blinked as the girl ripped out a full mature tree and threw it at him without much effort. Giving a front flip, he went over it and managed to duck under the next tree. Though he did get hit by the tree she swung at him like a baseball bat, causing him to crash through more trees in the park.

"Naruto!" the teen heard as he picked himself up from the debris, brushing himself off. He glanced to see Storm in her outfit flying down, seeing if he was okay.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, though inwardly trying to think of a plan to handle this girl. Storm looked back towards where he crashed from before answering.

"Charles was able to pick up one of the mutants and directed us here, that's when we saw you hit a homerun," Storm said and Naruto gave a small scowl as he jetted off with Storm right behind him. "Naruto what's going on?!"

"Jean and Scott don't stand a chance against that girl! She's fighting to kill, and if they aren't careful they could be her next victim!" Naruto warned as he picked up the speed.

"Jean!" they heard Scott scream just as they arrived. Out of anger, Scott fired his beam at the girl, causing her to slam into some trees. As soon as that was done, Jean stopped screaming, now panting. "Jean, are you okay?" Scott asked and she gave a small shaky nod.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded as he landed right beside them.

"I tried reading her mind, to see if I could calm down the situation and I was only greeted to pain," Jean said as she held her head. "There were so many thoughts…two different voices…one sounded scared and confused while the other…"

"ROARGH!" they heard the howl, turning their heads to see the girl snarl as she pulled a twig out her hair.

"Livid," Jean finished before looking towards Naruto, "She seems to be after you, a repeating mantra of kill the blond," and Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Taking off his jacket he handed it to Jean.

"Let me handle it, just make sure no one is around," he ordered before stepping forward and the girl gave a vicious smirk. Crouching, Naruto burst off running towards her and she grinned rushing at him.

"Naruto!" Jean called out worriedly but Naruto ignored her, focused on the task at hand. The girl jumped in a pouncing motion and Naruto merely lunged, tackling her. With a grunt she was struck by Naruto's weight and carried through the forest, slamming into things.

"We have to go after them," Scott said as he was about to start running but Storm told him to wait as she picked up herself phone.

"Damn, that was Vivian, Evan's in jail," Storm informed and both teens sighed. "Naruto can take care of himself, if he couldn't he would of told us to help. Jean, inform him of where we are at and then we can go,"

Jean nodded as she contacted Naruto telepathically.

'_Naruto, Evan is in trouble, we're going to check him out, are you good_?' Jean asked and he confirmed that he was while he stood in front of the growling girl. '_Okay call us if you need assistance,_'

Naruto merely nodded before cutting off the connection. This was just what he needed, for them to get off his back so he can do real business. He gazed at the girl and she once again lunged at him but he called upon his powers and gravity fell upon her.

But much to his surprise, she continued to move as if it didn't affect her…though she had slowed some. Naruto increased the gravity from one to two and she was still standing. Once he got to four she had finally kneeled, her body tense.

'_Amazing, she has a very strong body. Strength, speed, durability…is this girl what I think she is?_' Naruto wondered before he raised his fingers and suddenly her hands were trapped in earth…tight.

The girl snapped and hissed, glaring at him with all this hate in her eyes. Naruto studied her for a few moments before he set his hand on her forehead, two fingers on each temple. As he worked his magic, her eyes became wide and her mouth agape.

After a few moments, Naruto released his hand and her head slumped forward. Naruto simply waited for her to wake up, which thankfully didn't take long; because she awoke with a groan, raising her head, with tired ruby red eyes.

"Wha? What happened? Where am I?" The girl demanded before she flinched upon feeling her headache. "Ow, my head…" she groaned before focusing on Naruto and her blood started to stir, something Naruto noted. "W-who are you?"

"The better question is…" Naruto stomped his foot and a earth stump appeared behind him, which he sat down on, "Who are you?"

"What?" the girl asked and Naruto hummed to himself before she flinched, her head was really hurting. Though she did freeze and tense when his hand touched her head; she gave a comfortable moan though when the pain in her head began to ease.

"Better?" Naruto smiled and she gave a small nod. "Now cutie, can you tell me your name?" he asked and she frowned, pursuing her lips.

"J-..Jane, my name is Jane," she told him and he nodded with a smile. "Jane Alec,"

"Well Jane Alec, I am Naruto," he returned and she gave a nod. "Now Jane, can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up?" He asked and Jane shook her head, her eyes closing and her face scrunching.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember much…I just remember being really thirsty…I tried drinking lots of water but…nothing helped," Jane said before jumbled memories started to surface. "Then…and then these girls, Tammy and Sue…they started picking on me…I was so angry!" Jane growled. "I wanted to hurt them! I wanted them to feel pain!"

Naruto listened silently as she hissed and a snarl emitted from her throat. "I remember them falling to the ground, screaming in pain…shaking…I was so happy," Jane grinned devilishly before confusion set on her face, closing her eyes.

"Blood…"

"Blood?" Naruto asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, blood. Tammy…she began bleeding and that's when I blacked out," Jane told him before tears began to fall from her eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anybody, honest! I don't know what happened! I was just so angry, and thirsty…"

Naruto shushed her, wiping her tears and smiling at her. "Shh, you are fine Jane. I'm not blaming you for anything, I understand. You are going through a change that happens to a lot of people," he told and she blinked.

"Puberty?" she wondered and he chuckled, wiping away her last tear.

"Of sorts. You see Jane, you have a gene that a lot of people tend to have nowadays, it's called the X gene," Naruto smiled and she blinked, wondering what it was. "It means that you have a gift, and are special than ordinary people. You my dear Jane, are a mutant,"

"A mutant? Isn't that a freak?" she asked and Naruto shook his head and she gazed into his eyes which were crimson.

"No, not at all. Now are there some mutants who are freaky? Hell yeah…but the whole mutant race aren't freaks. We are people with supernatural gifts…and from the sounds of it Jane, you have a few gifts," Naruto stated and she frowned.

"Now, I'm going to release you…do you think you'll be able to control yourself?" he asked and she gave it some thought.

"I'm a bit thirsty…and you smell," the girl took a large whiff and she licked her full lips, a twinkle in her eyes. "Heavenly,"

Naruto gazed at her before he closed his eyes for a few moments. Once opening them, he released her hands, allowing her to rub them. "I blocked off your mutant gene for now, so you should be fine,"

Jane nodded as she stood but looked upset a bit. "But…what if I black out again? I could hurt more people…" she said solemnly before shaking her head. "I have to hide…I can't go back to the school, or the orphanage…I…"

"You can come with me," Naruto offered and she gazed at him surprised. "I can teach you to control your powers…I can give you a home…friends…I can do all of this if you come with me,"

"But…why? Why do you want to help me? You don't even know me!" she stated and Naruto chuckled giving a shrug.

"You're right…but I want too. Everyone needs a friend Jane…and I want to be yours. You have a unique dangerous gift. If cultivated right it can be used to do some good…but if not, you could end up destroying yourself and those around you," Naruto offered his hand and she gazed at it.

"I can see that you are lost…without purpose. Take my hand, and I can give you purpose," Naruto offered and Jane slowly reached for his hand before gripping it. Naruto smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

Jane blinked as she was being held by her new friend. Warmth began to settle in her core and happiness began to rise. And to show this happiness, Jane began sobbing silently into his chest.

Naruto only smiled as he stroked her hair. This made another fine addition to his Titan clan…his family.

* * *

"ELF!" Logan growled as he glared at Kurt who was hanging upside down from the chandelier, trying to get the plate of sausages. "How many times do I have to tell ya to ask for something and it will be passed?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you," Kurt apologized before popping back to his seat and Logan passed the plate.

"Well mind your manners," Logan grumbled before he turned back to Charles. "I'm telling you Chuck, I know what that kid is looking for, and it's to settle the score,"

"Yes, I know. That is why I had the schools basketball coach to accept him into the team. Hopefully with that, it will take Vengeance off Evan's mind," Charles stated and they all nodded before looking towards one of the newest addition in the house.

"Is something wrong with your food Jane?" Scott wondered as they all looked towards the silent girl that sat beside an eating Naruto. She looked so small when compared to…well any of them…but mostly Naruto.

"Yeah, you like haven't touched it," Kitty chimed in and it was true. Jane simply stared at her plate of food that had only a few bites too it. The girl said nothing and Naruto finally spoke,

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked towards him with a frown.

"It's burnt," she told him and they all looked towards it to see it was perfectly cooked. "It…doesn't taste very good…but everyone else is eating it," the girl muttered as she glanced around with her red eyes.

"You've had sausage and eggs before though right?" Jean wondered and she gave a nod, Jane then looked back towards Naruto.

"I'm thirsty…" she told him and he gave a frown before humming. He then looked towards Ororo, "Do we have any frozen uncooked meat?"

They all blinked at him, wondering where he was going with it. "Um…yeah, in the back freezer," she answered and Naruto gave a nod before patting Jane's head and walking off towards the pantry.

"Um…does anyone else have a clue why he asked that?" Kitty wondered and Charles gave a nod as he gazed at Jane who remained silent, staring at her plate.

"Yes…but I believe he is simply testing out a theory," Charles muttered and a few minutes later, as they were eating, Naruto came back with a large container which was filled with fresh raw bloody steak.

"Here, try this," he offered and Jane took it. She sniffed it and her eyes widened. The other students figured she would shy away in disgust…but to their disgust she tore into it as if it was a regular sandwich.

Blood dripped from her lips, as she ate the meat. Naruto sat down and patted her head again before turning back to his food.

"What the…"

"Kitty," Jean and Charles stopped her, as they had read her thoughts. Charles then looked towards the other students and shook his head.

"Do not judge our new friend because of her…differences…right Kurt?" Charles looked to the teen who gave a sighing nod. "Naruto…would you care to explain to the others exactly why Jane is eating raw meat as if it is normal?"

Naruto set his fork down and finished chewing before he spoke. "Jane has the rare gene of vampire blood within her. Someone in her family, was a vampire and passed it down to her. My guess…her father…though she knows neither parent," Naruto started.

"Wait…so she's a hybrid of a Vampire and Human?" Jean raised a brow and Naruto nodded.

"Precisely; though it may seem far fetch, look at us," Naruto smirked before he glanced to Scott who gestured to Jane who was preoccupied with her meal.

"So, does that mean she can't go out in sunlight?" He asked and Naruto shook his head as he glanced at the girl.

"No, she can go out into the sunlight without it harming her. That is the benefit of being hybrid. However, her vampire traits do outweigh her human traits. For example, she feels thirst, meaning she needs blood. While she can still eat human food, she will most likely refuse it like she did minutes ago," Naruto replied and Wolverine hummed.

"So what else can she do?" he wondered and Naruto frowned before he glanced towards Jane before answering.

"I only know of her vampire traits, which is heightened senses and attributes. Super strength, speed, durability…beauty…all that good stuff," He then looked back towards Jane, a frown on his lips. "Though I don't know what her actual mutant ability is…she may have mentioned it but probably passed over it,"

"Wait, I wanna know how you know all of this in the first place? I mean, until now I always thought Vampires were just myths," Kitty said with a shrug but Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, they are very real. I ran into a few during my travels. I've only met one hybrid before Jane, I made friends with him. And since I was curious, he explained to me just what I told you," Naruto said before he tapped Jane on the shoulder.

Immediately she stopped and looked towards him, licking her blood stained lips. "Jane, I want you to demonstrate your power to us," he said and she frowned, and her audience could see a bit of fear on her face.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone," she told him and before Naruto could speak, Charles did.

"It's alright Jane…you are among friends here, and I understand and applaud you for your concern," he smiled at the girl who looked around to see small smiles on the others faces. She shied away a bit into Naruto's embrace as if she was a little girl, something that Charles, Ororo and Jean noticed.

"Oh! We're going to be late, we better hurry!" Kurt said before he teleported. Kitty jumped from her seat and ran towards the door while Scott and Jean stood, though they noticed Naruto didn't move.

"Aren't you coming Naruto?" Scott asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to get Jane settled a bit more. But if you see Rogue tell her we're still on for rehearsal," he stated and the two nodded before waving at the two. Once they were gone, Jane went back to eating her food silently.

"Jane, would you like to tell us about yourself? When Naruto brought you in last night you were asleep," Charles mentioned and the girl paused before looking to Naruto who gave a nod. Swallowing she set her food down and wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Well um…I grew up in an orphanage and never met my parents…nor was I adopted," Jane began quietly. "I never really made any friends because they usually picked on me or I ended up hurting them somehow,"

Charles and Ororo glanced to Naruto who was gazing at Jane with a soft look in his eyes, something that Ororo has never saw and Charles hadn't seen in almost a decade. "I have been alone…all the time,"

"Do you have any hobbies, likes?" Ororo asked and Jane gave a nod.

"I like to read, and exercise…and I love watching the sunset…I do it almost everyday," Jane said, a small smile coming upon her face.

"Well Jane…you are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish. And I'm sure within a short amount of time you will make great friends with the other students here," Charles smiled and Jane blinked in surprise before looking towards Naruto.

"Are you saying I can stay with Naru?" she asked, wanting clarification. Charles gave a chuckle at the pet name she gave his adopted son, and the fact that said person's brow twitched.

"Yes Jane, you can stay with…Naru," brow twitch, "As long as you like," Charles nodded and Jane gave a big happy smile before looking up towards Naruto who gave smile of his own. "I assume you would like to attend school with Naruto then…right?"

"S-school?" she repeated with a somewhat fearful look and Charles raised a brow before Naruto explained, stroking her hair to calm her.

"Jane doesn't have much love for school. The girl just said she had no friends…and people bullied her…and I'm guessing she was bullied for the last time because that's when her gene kicked in," Naruto told and the two adults nodded in understanding.

"But I'm not going to let anyone bully you, Jane," Naruto told her and she looked up into his eyes, seeing he was completely serious.

_Everybody needs a friend Jane…and I want to be yours…_

"O-okay," The girl nodded quietly before returning to her food. Naruto smiled before he glanced to the clock.

"We are going to go in a few Jane, so eat as much as you can," Naruto said before he stood. Ororo stood with him and the two walked out together, leaving Charles to speak with Jane, hopefully to get to know her better, and make her feel safe.

However for some reason…he couldn't read her mind…it was as if there was a strong barrier on her mind.

Strange.

* * *

"Naruto, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ororo asked and Naruto paused and gave a nod, turning to her.

"Yeah sure," he allowed and she gave a smile before speaking.

"I never got the chance to thank you for putting Evan in his place last night. I believe it drove the point home, and it was a very useful method," Ororo thanked and Naruto shrugged.

"That's just me…I just use that method as a last resort when all else fails. I believe that's whats wrong with our situation as mutants and humans," Naruto muttered. "Yes violence is not always the answer…and sometimes it's never the answer,"

Ororo listened closely as Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "But when you try so hard to have someone listen to reason peacefully…and it doesn't work, then if it's important, there needs to be some kind of force, make them listen. Then after that, it's up to the other person to decide whether they agree or not," Naruto stated with a shrug.

"But what's important is that you tried and you made them listen. Whether it was simply a peaceful conversation, or you bolted them down and forced them to listen," Naruto gave a dry chuckle. "But that's the problem, it's either too peaceful…or it's too firm and violent…balance is the key,"

"Wise words…you seem to show that a lot lately," Ororo smiled and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Well when you've lived with Charles and Erik whose thoughts are along the same lines but with different methods…you kind of have to differentiate the two and come up with your own…or choose a side," he shrugged and he started to walk off.

Ororo hummed before she spoke her question, which caused Naruto to pause… "And what side do you choose?" Naruto was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I choose the path of a Dark King," was his reply.

He then left her alone to wonder what he meant.

* * *

"Do you even have enough money?"

"Loads of it," Naruto replied with a smirk as they parked in the mall parking lot. "Don't worry Jane, you let me take care of it and you just enjoy yourself," he smiled as he turned to the girl who was wearing his white shirt which was way to big for her. Underneath were black shorts.

"How do I do that?" she asked curiously and Naruto turned off the car.

"Well, first off, is to actually smile…it doesn't have to be all the time, but it would be nice if you did…" Naruto told her and she blinked before shaking her head.

"But…"

"Jane," Naruto called and she looked at him. "There is no reason for you to be so…gloomy. You're life is changing for the better, and I'm going to make sure it continues to get better," Naruto smiled at her.

"Be proud, express yourself, say what's on your mind. Don't come off as weak and fragile, because people will treat you as such," Naruto said with a serious frown. He pushed a lock behind her ear.

"You have power…you are beautiful, and just from guessing you're very intelligent…just show it," Naruto smiled again, "I'm not saying it has to be automatically…but just try. And trust me, the less gloomy you are, the more fun you have,"

Jane closed her eyes and gave a nod, a small smile on her lips. Smiling, Naruto nodded himself before kissing her forehead. "Good, now lets go have some fun," Naruto grinned before he opened the door and walked over to pen hers.

Jane grabbed his offered hand, allowing him to pull her out the car. Shutting the door, he locked it and the two headed for the grand mall. Jane somewhat nervous while Naruto was collected…time for Jane, to have a little fun.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto walked down the halls towards the principles office. By his side, walking beside him silently was a much more confident Jane Alec.

The girl held herself with certainty, a decent amount of pride and power. She walked beside Naruto with a blank expression similar to his own, but if one paid attention enough, the girl was a bit close to him.

She has only been in the school for a good 10 minutes and she was already gaining the attention of almost every boy and girl. Some were jealous on both accounts, but most if not all were curious.

In the eyes of the other Bayville students, Jane was a tiny bombshell. She was so damn beautiful, almost god like. Those full supple lips; her skin, was slightly pale and flawless. Not a blemish in sight, it looked so soft and silky smooth, and occasionally it looked as if she glittered a bit. Or maybe it was the diamond Monroe stud piercing she had on the left side above her lip?

Her ruby red eyes were so exotic and gaze worthy, people were starting to be convinced those weren't contacts…and if they were, they were some pretty damn good contacts. The eyeliner she had was perfectly placed, her eyebrows not super thin, nor super thick, but trimmed rather nicely.

Her hair decently curled pale blond seemingly silky hair sat directly on her shoulders which were bare. The girl wore a black half Halter top, showing off her high toned stomach which had an outline of her four pack; it also showed her platinum belly button piercing.

The guys however couldn't help but stare perversely at her plump round ass along with her somewhat thick thighs that amazingly fit into her tan skinny jeans. Finishing the outfit, she wore black thong sandals.

"They are staring," Jane whispered and Naruto only gave a smirk as he put his arm around her, causing her to blush very lightly, though acted like she thought nothing of it. But the grip on her books tightened, and whispered curses went off.

"Does it bother you?" He asked and Jane shook her head almost immediately.

"No…I actually kind of like it," Jane smiled lightly though the two kept their eyes ahead. And it was true, she did like it. It was nice to be ogled ant gazed at, but none could never touch. But more importantly, it was great to not be ignored and only noticed just to be picked on. This side of the field was much more better…and it was all thanks to Naru.

The two finally reached the office and Naruto was surprised to see three of his friends and one Lance Alvers that immediately froze upon seeing him. Naruto however paid him no mind, but he did smirk inwardly. It was good to see the boy knew his place at the moment….but why he was here…Naruto could only guess it was Raven's doing.

"Yo, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto demanded from his friends as he removed his arm from Jane who waited patiently. Fred, Toad and Rogue looked up to see Naruto and they each gave greeting smiles, Rogue more so than others.

"Principle Darkholme wanted to see us about something. Yo, who the cutie tho?" Toad asked as he hopped from the chair onto the half wall and gazed at Jane. Jane gave him a glance, raising her brow but said nothing.

"This is Jane Alec, she's new here. And no, don't get any ideas Toad," Naruto warned and Toad glanced from her to Naruto, a raised brow. His answer to his silent question was a sorta kinda shake of the head.

"Jane, this is Fred the Blob Dukes, Todd the Toad Tolansky, and Rogue," Naruto introduced and she nodded to the two boys before gazing at Rogue who gazed back. She glanced towards Naruto who gave a small nod.

Jane simply gave a small friendly smile at Rogue who was a bit surprised but returned it. Their attention however was given to a girl who was beautiful, as if she should be a super model walk towards them with a smile on her face. However she sat down beside Fred and handed him coke.

"Here you go Freddy, they didn't have any more sprite so I got you Coke," the girl smiled and Fred smiled at her taking the coke and kissing her cheek. She giggled before looking towards Naruto and smiling at him. "Hi Naruto,"

"Hey Ashley," Naruto returned with a smile as he and the other boys gazed at the beautiful girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. She had a slim figure with perky breasts and a dazzling smile. "I see your date went well?"

"Yup! And I must thank you for introducing me to Freddy, he's such a teddy bear," Ashley smiled as she caressed Fred's cheek making him grin and pull her in for a hug.

"Yeah, thanks man, I owe ya big time," Fred smiled before the two started making out, causing Toad to be a bit jealous and Lance to look away in slight disgust. Naruto only chuckled before he looked towards Toad.

"Anyway, is Darkholme in? Jane needs to get her schedule," Naruto stated and Toad shrugged.

"Man I don't even know, we been out here for about 15 minutes," Toad grumbled with a sigh. Naruto waved his hand, blocking away the stinky breath.

"Well I'm going in, c'mon Jane," he said as they walked towards the door, Jane behind him. As Naruto knocked on the door, Lance couldn't help but gaze at Jane appreciatively. He wanted her to meet his eyes so he could smile at her but she never did, purely focused on the blond monster in front of her.

Naruto heard a come in and he opened the door, allowing Jane to walk in first. Once she was in, Naruto followed, closing the door behind him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Xavier?" Raven wondered with a raised brow, and Naruto got the silent message. He didn't need to look around or even narrow his eyes to figure it out.

"Ms. Darkholme this is Jane Alec, she is a new transfer student," Naruto introduced and the girl gave a nod. Raven gazed at the girl, taking note of her angelic beauty that sort of contrasted with those ruby red eyes.

"I wanted to tell assure Jane that she is perfectly safe and it's possible for her to find happiness here. Her last school wasn't very…accommodating to her," Naruto worded and Raven gave a nod of understanding, getting his message.

"Well Miss Alec, Mr. Xavier here is right about Bayville. It's completely safe and able to bring happiness when around the right crowd," she smiled and Jane merely nodded. "Now, let me get your schedule,"

Jane glanced to Naruto who seemed rather focused on the desk in front of him. But she hung out around him long enough now, to know that he was in thought…analyzing. Something must be up…but she simply remained silent.

Raven found the schedule and handed it to Jane who read over it. Her face as still blank as she realized what classes she had, but they meant nothing to her…so she handed it to Naruto who looked it over. He nodded before handing it back and smiled at the principle.

"Thank you Ms Darkholme," Naruto thanked before he and Jane walked out after she gave a silent nod. Once the door was closed Raven relaxed slightly.

"_How interesting…I should have figured Naruto would have joined Xavier sooner or later_," that ominous deep voice spoke, and Raven turned into Mystique, glancing behind her to see a shadow with eyes in the corner of the room.

"Well what do you expect? After all it was Charles who stayed, despite that Naruto left not that long after," Mystique said and the shadow hummed in agreement.

"_Yes…well I believe it won't take much for Naruto to start questioning Xavier's methods. Everyone has darkness, and I can feel that Naruto's is steadily growing,_" the shadow said quietly while Mystique said nothing.

"_That girl was interesting as well. Similar to Naruto, I could feel a strong power coming from her. Try and recruit her as well…she may be a great asset when concerning Xavier and his…X-men,"_ Mystique nodded in understanding but still remained silent.

"_Moving on, there is someone who has a certain interest to me,_" The shadow smirked just as a hologram of a teenage boy with silver hair appeared in front of her.

"_Pietro Maximoff_,"

* * *

**And that ends the FIFTH chapter of this story. This story we met Quicksilver-the Jackass, Spyke-the skater, Jane Alec-the Hybrid, and Ashley Crawford-Big Bertha Titan recruit.**

**For the record…Vampires do exist in the Marvel Universe…it's just that Jane is not a Marvel Universe Vampire Hybrid…nor is she a Twilight Vampire Hybrid. She is a mix of the two.**

**Anyway, Jane Alec is based off Jane Volturi. Altered appearance, Altered personality. But please know, that in future chapters she will relate highly to Volturi Jane in the sadistic aspect. **

**So basically technically, Jane isn't an OC…More like AU. Yeah that works, AU Jane!**

**Anyway, before I go...I have a question concerning the Harem which right now is...**

_**Jean Grey**_

_**Rogue**_

_**Jane Alec**_

_**Mystique**_

_**Scarlet Witch**_

_**X-23**_

**Now my question is...should I replace X-23 with Boom-Boom/Tabitha Smith or Nah?**

**I want to know now, because neither girl will show up for another several chapters or so...**

**So I'm going to make a poll and you guys can vote there.**

**Alright…**

**Bye.**


	6. A home for the Rogue

**Chapter Six: A home for the Rogue**

"Yeah I'm staring directly at him…I'm serious!...Why would I fuck around with something like this?"

Naruto gave a scowl as he listened to the other person speak as he gazed at the trapped Quicksilver. Jean, Scott and Evan were down below with Quicksilver while he was on top of a building watching closely.

He had decided not to deal with Pietro himself even though he wanted to…Pietro wasn't his for the taking. "Babe, I'm dead ass right now," Naruto replied, cutting her off.

"Yeah, I don't think he is going anywhere. I sensed Magneto earlier…and Raven informed me of his plans for Pietro…well he'll be here," Naruto paused as he listened. "I'll let you know if anything changes…alright, be safe…yeah, bye."

Hanging up, Naruto put slipped his phone back in his pocket as he watched the police arrest Quicksilver. With a smirk he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Well surprise surprise, thought you were supposed to hang with your other gang of misfits," Scott mentioned as Naruto sat beside Jean with his lunch. Naruto simply shook his head as he stole a fry from her.

"Nah, not today. Toad is bug hunting, Fred is with Maximoff and Rogue is with Jane," Naruto stated and Kitty hummed.

"Jane has been getting pretty buddy buddy with that Rogue girl, how'd that happen? I thought she wanted nothing to do with the X-men," Kitty brought up and Naruto nodded in agreement as he ate his chicken sandwich.

"She doesn't…but Jane and Rogue have a lot in common. Besides, Jane technically isn't X-men yet, that is even if she wants too," Naruto muttered and Evan blinked.

"You're not going to make her? I thought she is at the mansion for control," Evan stated and Naruto nodded his head.

"She is…but that doesn't mean she has to be X-men. And I can't make her do anything. It just so happens she listens to me a lot," Naruto shrugged causing Scott to laugh.

"Yeah right, more like hang on your every word. I've seen how she looks at you, I think she might have a crush," Scott teased before being kicked by an annoyed Jean. "Ow!"

"So what if she has a crush on me? Nothing is going to change. She's still my friend…period. If she wants to be more then that's up to her, like I said, I don't force anyone to do anything. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink," Naruto lectured before taking another bite.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think about going to Duncan's party?" Evan wondered and Naruto shook his head.

"Pass," he stated and they looked at him confused. "First off, I don't like Duncan, and he doesn't like me. So naturally, I didn't get an invite, not that I care," Naruto scoffed. "Second, Duncan just finds a way to make trouble…I don't need to kick someone's ass just because they did not apologize for stepping on my shoe then spilling punch on me,"

"Well okay then," Evan chuckled before they turned to Scott.

"I agree with Naruto. Duncan is an asshole and he always wants to pick fights if he can," Scott agreed while Kitty disagreed.

"No he's not, I'd go," she smiled and Naruto gave a small smirk.

"No freshman allowed," Scott told her and she gave a pout, now agreeing with Scott. "Besides, half of the school will be there. Suppose someone gets too close to Kurt? That watch changes his image, not the feel,"

"Low blow Summers," Naruto muttered as Kurt glared at Scott.

"Hey chicks dig the fuzzy dude…right Kitty?" Kurt smiled at the girl who just scoffed and stood up, flipping her hair and walking off. "Oh yeah, she can't resist," Kurt smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm being serious here. Suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something?" Scott pointed to the two who stood between some other kids. "We're not the only mutants in the school ya know,"

"Yeah, we're just the cool ones," Evan smiled as he and Kurt high fived. Scott gave a sigh, crossing his arms.

"Hey come on Scott? What's wrong with a little socializing?" Jean suggested and Scott gave a frown.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Scott said right before Kurt rolled his eyes and jumped on the table.

"Dude! It's just a party! Time to shake that tail!" Kurt cheered as he danced, his ass in Scotts face. It was then his tail got loose and Scott scowled and yanked on it, making him sit down.

"Now see that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Scott growled lightly and Kurt glared at him.

"You pulled my tail!"

"You did pull his tail," Naruto nodded causing Jean to elbow Naruto's ribs real hard so he at least felt it, which he did but it still didn't hurt.

"Grow up Kurt," Scott returned and Kurt got in his face.

"Hey lighten up!"

"You're always goofing off!"

"That he does," Naruto nodded earning another jab.

"And you're always being a prick with a stick up your ass!"

"That you are," Naruto nodded again earning a punch to the arm this time.

"Listen!" Scott started but Kurt cut him off.

"No! You listen!" Kurt growled. "There's a sound I want you to hear, and it's…" _Bampf!_

"I guess you sorta got told," Naruto said after a few moments of silence before Jean smacked the back of his head.

"What's going on?" the group turned to see Jane walking towards them before sitting beside Naruto.

"Scott and Kurt had a little bitchy fight," Naruto muttered causing Jean to give a roll of her eyes. "So what's up?" he asked the girl who shrugged.

"I have next hour with you so I wanted to walk to class together," She said and Naruto nodded and offered her fries which she refused kindly. Naruto simply shrugged as he ate them himself while Scott sulked.

"So how are you liking the school so far Jane?" Jean asked the girl, trying to make conversation. Jane gave a light shrug in response before voicing it.

"It is fine. Way better than my last school, I like it here," She nodded and Jean smiled, glad to hear it. The bell rang and the group walked to get to class.

"So do you guys think I should apologize to Kurt?" Scott wondered as he walked beside the others just as Evan walked with Kitty to their class.

"Well you did pull on his tail," Naruto muttered causing Jean to roll her eyes as they stopped.

"What matters is what you think, even if everybody else thinks if your in the wrong or not," Jean said as she poked him. Scott gave a grumble before he spoke to them all.

"You guys have to admit he jokes around way too much," Scott said but Naruto countered.

"So? And you're a serious ass way too much. Doesn't mean it's worth losing a friend over," Naruto said before he and Jane began walking but paused as soon as two boys ran out of the bathroom, screaming.

"BLUE FURRY GHOST!"

"Okay, maybe he does joke around a tad too much," Naruto admitted before he turned to Jean who was already on it. But after a few moments, she got a confused expression on her face.

"Guys, I can't get a trace of Kurt anywhere, it's like he doesn't exist," Jean stated and Scott urged her to try again but still no results. "I'm still not getting anything, it's like he's completely gone,"

"Or someone did something to him," Scott growled as he turned to see Lance along with Fred walking down the hall. Naruto nodded to Fred who nodded back, while Lance sneered at Scott.

"What are you looking at Summers?" Lance demanded and Scott glared under his shades.

"Where is Kurt?" he demanded and Fred scoffed, waving his hand.

"Yeah like we tell you," Fred stated and Naruto raised a brow but said nothing. Lance gave a smirk causing Scott to lose his temper and slam the boy against the lockers.

"I said where is Kurt!" Scott growled before he was picked up by Fred.

"Hands off Slim!" Fred said and Jean scowled at them, as people were starting to rush to see the fight.

"Put him down!" Jean ordered only for Lance to stand in front of her with a snarl.

"Back off Red or I'll,"

"Or what?" Naruto stepped in and Lance backed away in fear. "What you're going to rock the place? I'd like to see you try whelp!" Naruto grinned darkly causing Lance to fall on his ass.

"Fred!" Naruto barked earning the boy's attention. "Put him down now," he ordered and Fred scowled before he tossed Scott away while Lance tried to stand up.

"What is going on here?!" Raven demanded as she shoved passed the students who quickly scattered.

"S-summers here went ballistic on us for no reason!" Lance spoke up, though his voice was shaky and his eyes never left Naruto's.

"Oh I got a reason all right," Scott growled but Naruto gave him a silencing look.

"Quiet! You three in my office," Raven ordered Naruto, Jean and Scott. Jane began walking to follow Naruto but Lance stopped her, grabbing on to her arm.

"Hey where ya going? You don't need to…"

"Remove your hand, or I will remove it for you," Jane warned but Lance only looked confused and tried to talk to her some more. Naruto and the others stopped as they looked back towards Jane who gazed into Lance's eyes.

Lance's body tensed for a few moments before shaking. He immediately let go of Jane and began screaming in pain, holding his head. Jane's gaze never left Lance's form as the boy continued to dance across the floor, screaming his lungs out.

"That's enough Jane," Naruto called but she didn't listen, her gaze never leaving Lance. In fact…was that a smile on her lips?

"Naruto stop her! She's hurting him!" Jean warned and he sighed before walking over. His hand grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. Jane quickly realized who she was looking at and cut her powers off…not like they were hurting Naruto in the first place.

"When I say stop, I mean it, okay?" He said softly and she gave a understanding nod, whispering a sincere apology. Naruto nodded before patting her head. "You get to class, I'll be there in a few,"

Jane looked reluctant but nodded, headed for her class, not sparing Lance first glance. As soon as she was gone, Naruto looked back at Lance before scoffing and walking off. Raven continued walking, Naruto right behind her. Jean and Scott looked between Naruto and Lance before following after their principle.

This left Fred to deal with a groaning Lance.

* * *

"Inside, all of you," Raven stated as she opened her office door. "I don't care what Xavier has to say to the school board I'm going to…The hell?" she cursed, gazing at her empty office with the rest of them.

Even Naruto stumped by this, but by the smell of things, Toad was just here. "What happened here? Who took my furniture?" Raven demanded before running out the room. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

Walking towards the window, he saw Toad hopping away with some kind of object…and he was blasting things with it, causing the object to disappear. "I think I know what happened to Kurt," Naruto muttered before he waved his hand and Toad immediately fell to his knees and couldn't get back up.

Without a care, Naruto hopped out the window while the other two decided to be civil. But before they could run out, both Jean and Scott saw a ghost of Kurt.

While they dealt with that, Naruto dealt with a struggling Toad. Seeing his friend Toad tried getting Naruto to help him but Naruto picked up the object and inspected it. "What's this Toad?"

"I don't know! It's some Doohickey Rogue threw away! It zaps things, and makes it disappear! Now help me up!" Naruto said nothing but released Toad who was more than happy to jump around.

"Rogue? What does she have to do with anything?" Naruto wondered and Toad shrugged, but gave him an explanation of what happened just before he got it. "And so you've been blasting things ever since?" a nod was his answer causing Naruto to sigh.

"Get outta here Toad, before the X-men come to gang up on ya," Naruto waved and Toad smiled at his friend.

"Thanks bro, you the best!" with that Toad hopped away quickly, leaving Naruto to gaze at the object in his hand. It was time to pay Rogue a visit.

Just as he was about to leave, Raven came to the parking lot just for shits and giggles to see if her car was still present…and much to her dismay, it wasn't. "MY CAR!" she started stomping around and yelling, cursing to the high heavens.

But she was quickly shut up when Naruto pressed his lips and delve his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widened before they rolled into the back of her head. So caught off guard by this, she returned to regular form and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Much to her sadness, the kiss didn't last long as Naruto pulled away. "I'll buy you a new one, and some new furniture," he told her and she nodded with a dazed smile. Grabbing her ass, Naruto smirked before he walked off.

Mystique only gave a girly giggle before returning back to her principle form, happily skipping back to her empty office.

* * *

"You're not mad at me are you?" Rogue asked, looking at the ground. Naruto lifted her chin up and gave her a smile, shaking his head.

"No I'm not mad at you Rouge, because it was probably an accident," Naruto figured and she gave a nod. "As I thought. I just want to know if you have any idea what I press to get Kurt back,"

"I don't know, but I can show you where it happened," Naruto nodded and she led him to the secret room that was a complete mess. When they arrived, Rogue took a step back behind Naruto as she saw the X-men in their uniforms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto wondered and they turned to him, Scott tossed Naruto Kurt's watch before speaking.

"Jean led us here, as it was the last place she could trail him too," Scott stated before he noticed the object in Naruto's hand and Rogue. "What is up with you?"

Naruto glanced to Rogue before he spoke, "Rogue found this thing laying around, some kid must of messed with it, hence why Darkholme's furniture was gone," Naruto said casually. "But this is what got Kurt in trouble,"

"But how did he…"

"I shot him," Rogue spoke up, surprising them, even Naruto a bit. "We were fighting and I…"

"I swear if you hurt him…"

"What?" Naruto defended causing them to look at him. "What? Scott? You're gonna blast her with your beams? Yeah, good luck with trying to get her on our side that way," Naruto scoffed. "None of you are going to touch Rogue…not if you want your asses kicked,"

"Why are you defending her? She is the reason Kurt is in trouble!" Kitty said and Naruto nodded.

"I understand that…but it was also an accident. Just like it was an accident when you fucked with Kurt's head, making him run off in the first place," Naruto stated as he looked back at Scott.

"Bottom line, Rogue is to remain unharmed. What's important is we find a way to bring Kurt back," Naruto said, raising up the object. "Now on the way here, I've been tinkering with this thing and I think I got it," Naruto looked at the thing before he nodded, "Reset,"

Pressing the button, a beam shot out of it and they all saw Kurt and some Native American boy. "Yo! Hurry up! This thing won't hold forever!" Naruto barked but the two teleported instead.

"Found you!" the X-men and Rogue turned around to see Avalanche, Toad, and Blob standing behind them with smirks. "Rogue, Mystique told us to come looking for you, so you with us, or them?"

"Mystique?! You're working for her?" Scott demanded and Rogue scoffed before she walked over to the three.

"You got you friends, I got mine," she said, giving a glance towards Naruto who had a blank look. Reluctantly, Rogue walked over to the Brotherhood mutants before turning towards the door. "But this ain't my fight, I'm outta here!"

"Rogue," Naruto called before tossing the object to Jean. He began walking after her but stopped when Evan called him.

"Naruto? Where are you going? Help us out here!" Evan stated and Naruto shook his head.

"As much as I would love trashing little rock over here, you guys clearly have some stress to release…so release it, I'm going after Rogue," Naruto told before he left.

"Some friend!" Kitty grumbled but Scott shook his head.

"No, Naruto's right. We do have a bone to pick with these guys. And it wouldn't feel right for Naruto to fight his friends…but we're not friends with these guys…So…"

"Let's rock! Hand over to doohickey Red!" Lance ordered but Jean set it on the table while Scott prepared himself.

"We need to keep that portal open, X-men move out!" Scott commanded.

* * *

"Rogue!" Naruto called and she stopped, crossing her arms with a somewhat solemn look on her face.

"Why do you keep trying?" Rogue wondered as Naruto caught up to her. "Now that you know I'm working for Mystique…"

"Rogue I don't care about that," Naruto told her and she looked at him surprised. "You just proved to me that Mystique doesn't run you, no one runs you. You could have fought against us back there for payback…but you didn't,"

"Because…I…I didn't want to hurt you…like everyone else," she said quietly and Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"Silly girl, you can't hurt me…not physically at least. Don't you remember?" Naruto asked as he took off her glove and interlaced their fingers. "You can't hurt me…not if I don't want you too,"

"I…"

"Hey Rogue!" The two turned to see Fred waving at them, Toad waiting while Lance walked off. "Party's over, you comin or what?"

Rogue frowned before she removed her hand from Naruto's… "I have to go," with that she ran off to catch up with her '_team_', slipping on back her glove. Naruto frowned but ran a hand through his hair.

"Just need a little more time," Naruto told himself before he left to go check on the X-men.

* * *

"So he threw off your game by throwing Rogue in the simulation," Jean shrugged as she, Scott and Naruto walked towards the bus for their camping field trip. "What's the big deal?"

"Me failing isn't the problem," Scott said, shaking his head. Naruto snorted as he shifted his bag.

"What, it's because he chose Rogue?" Naruto wondered and Scott gave a shrug before he sighed.

"Look, how can we be against her in battle simulations, but we're trying to convince her to be our friend?" Scott demanded and Naruto snorted.

"That sounds like a problem for you guys. Rogue is my friend, it's the rest of you she has a problem with," Naruto pointed out causing the two to glare at him.

"How is that possible anyway? You were on that mission too," Scott reminded and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I was…but I didn't act fake or anything like that when I concerned her. Friendship has to be earned, not given. You can't say you want to be her friend when you're constantly talking about her in a bad light, or even threatening to harm her," Naruto shook his head with a scowl.

"She was the one who put Kurt in that situation!" Scott argued and Naruto countered with a growl.

"It was an accident! Besides, Kurt wouldn't have had to deal with that, if you weren't being an ass in the first place. You put him in that position, so technically it's your fault!" Naruto poked and Jean stepped in between them.

"Guys, calm down. Fighting about it is not going to make things any better. Besides, Kurt is safe and everything has been done," Jean stated and the two boys huffed. "Scott, Naruto does have a point,"

Scott only gave a grumble, while Jean turned to Naruto. "And you, it's not cool to rub things like that in our faces. We all want to have Rogue on our side and be her friend…can't you help us with that?"

"You don't understand…Rogue doesn't want to deal with you guys. She only deals with me because I was able to show I can separate myself from you guys and still function. I offered my hand and kept it out, and I'm still keeping out…till she decides to grip it firmly," Naruto informed before he walked off.

As they walked to the bus, the teacher walked over to them, speaking to Jean…and to their surprise, saying she couldn't go on the trip. Naruto concluded that it must have been Raven…but what was her game?

"Who took her spot?" Scott wondered and the teacher thumbed to Rogue who smirked at them. Naruto gave a silent sigh, Jean growled lightly and Scott glared. With an annoyed expression and in a huff, Jean stomped off.

"You get on the bus, I'll be there in a minute," Naruto told Scott before he caught up with Jean.

"I don't want to talk Naruto!" Jean stated but Naruto grabbed her, holding her in place.

"Then just listen," he told and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry that you can't go, I know you were looking forward too it,"

"I was! I was hoping that I could…" she trailed off before sighing and she didn't have to finish as Naruto was smart enough to figure it out.

"You were hoping to spend some more time with me…and hopefully sort out your feelings for Scott?" he guessed and she gave a small nod. Naruto nodded to himself before he spoke, "Well Jean, how about this…since you can't go…why don't you and I go somewhere after I get back?"

"You mean like dinner?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I mean like a small vacation. Somewhere we can relax and spend some time together…to make up for this?" Naruto suggested but Jean said nothing. "I know you've been quite irritable Jean…and it has to do with Jane and Rogue huh?"

Jean frowned and gave a nod, "It's just that…It's been a couple of months since you came back after seven years. I was hoping that…we could explore each other…but…"

"Naruto! Come on the bus is about to leave!" Scott called and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Listen Jean, while I'm away there is something I need you to do for me, deadass," Naruto stated and she looked a bit confused. "I need you to lock yourself in your room, away from the Professor, and I need you to explore your mind. I will explain when I get back," Naruto then surprised her as he lifted her chin and kissed her full on the lips.

Before she even had the chance to enjoy it, Naruto pulled away and ran towards the bus…leaving a weak knee Jean.

* * *

Naruto sat by himself silently, riding the bus. He was currently in meditation, trying to strengthen his control over his powers. While most would prefer peace and quiet, Naruto liked to meditate with chattering busy people around.

It forced him to focus and concentrate even more, allowing him to further his control. It was good exercise on blocking people out. However he couldn't resist opening an eye to gaze at Rogue who too sat by herself, gazing at the back of Scott's head.

He had wanted to sit beside her, maybe talk with her more. But he got the vibe she wanted to be alone, so he let her be. He wondered what she was thinking about. From the way she was gazing, it was probably about the X-men.

Naruto looked towards the window and gave a light scowl at the falling snow. That was the one thing he couldn't control when it concerned his element, and that was weather. He wasn't at that point yet…he still needed more training and time to get it done.

Like everyone else, he jerked as the bus was starting to go off the road. The kids started to scream, and Naruto was already trying to steady it. But there was too many jerks and turns. Naruto glanced to Scott who opened the window and shot a beam at the ground.

The bus came to a stop a few moments later thanks to Scott's brake and Naruto's steady. Rogue looked between the two and smiled at them, though her gaze was focused on Naruto a bit more.

"Everyone alright?" the teacher asked and everyone nodded. "Good, because now we head back…who wants to get out and help push? Extra credit!" the man said but everyone gave groans and moans of disapproval.

"Why don't we just take out snow mobiles down to the cave and wait for the weather to settle there?" Rogue offered, as she glanced to Naruto while Scott crossed his arms. The other students agreed wholeheartedly as Rogue gave a small smile to Naruto who smiled back.

So that's what they did. Scott nor anyone else was too surprised when Naruto offered Rogue to ride with him, which she accepted, causing the other girls to silently groan and glare at her.

They were surprised though when Rogue said she would drive, already sitting in front. Naruto merely shrugged before he got behind Rogue. The girl gave a smirk as she started the mobile and drove off, Scott right behind them

As they drove together, Rogue challenged Scott to a race…and much to the chargin of Scott's partner, the two snow mobiles raced, riding through trees, off of small cliffs, and up a hill.

Naruto smirked though as he wagged his finger and suddenly Scott's mobile slowed down, allowing Rouge to zoom past him. She and Naruto were first to make it to the cave, something that Rogue was quite proud of. Moments later, Scott pulled up and Rogue crossed her arms.

"No reward for second place," Rogue bragged and Scott simply gave a shrug.

"Doesn't matter; though I'm curious to how a southern girl like you knows how to ride a snow mobile like that," Scott said and Rogue turned to Naruto who chimed in.

"Yeah, what's your secret?" Naruto wondered and Rogue smiled as she walked towards him and raised his chin teasingly with her finger.

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises sugah," with that, she walked into the cave, leaving the three boys to watch her, though two were concerned on the shake of her hips, while one simply gave a smile before following her in the cave.

* * *

"God, do we really have to learn about rocks?" Scott muttered as he stood by the group. He expected some kind of reply, but when he didn't receive none he turned, "Naruto?" he called and saw that Naruto was walking with Rogue, both going somewhere they had no business. "What're you guys up too?" he whispered to himself before he broke off from the group and snuck after them.

As he followed after them, he stopped when they stopped, peeking in to hear their conversation.

"Naruto…I want to know what it is that you want from me," she stated out of wonder. Naruto said nothing as she continued, "You've been really nice to me, you've stuck up for me, help me make friends…if it's sex you want, forget about it…"

"I don't want sex Rogue," Naruto told her firmly, '_Though that would be nice_,' he added in thought.

"Then what do you want? I want the truth! Are you just trying to get close to me so you and those X-freaks can nab me or something? Am I a target?" she demanded and Naruto sighed causing her to nod. "I thought so," she muttered.

"It's true isn't? I know all about your battle simulation, the one where I'm the enemy," Rogue stated and was going to walk off but Naruto pulled her back.

"You don't understand Rogue. Yes you are a target, but in my eyes, you are target to be my friend. I don't care if you work with Mystique, or even if you decide to join the x-men," Naruto discounted and she along with Scott looked surprised.

"All I want is to bring a real smile to a misunderstood lonely beautiful girl's face and maintain it. It's not about sex, or this whole X-men beef…it's just me wanting to be your friend, give you the opportunity to be close to someone, remember?" Naruto reminded and Rogue bit her lip before removing herself from his embrace.

"I…don't how I'm supposed to believe you, everything is so confusing…please…just leave me alone," Rogue pleaded and she walked off leaving a solemn Naruto.

"Hey everything alright? Teach has been looking for ya," Paul said as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Rogue glanced back at Naruto.

"Paul's your friend right? Bet you never have trouble fighting him," Rogue commented and walked passed him. Scott was going to try and follow Rogue so he could talk to her, back Naruto up. But before he could, his and Rogue's attention was given to Paul who walked towards Naruto, transforming into Principle Darkholme.

"I'd think you'd lose that bet rogue," Darkholme stated as she stalked towards Naruto who feigned ignorance.

"Principle Darkholme? What are you…"

"I bet your surprised to see me aren't you Mr. Xavier…or are you more surprised to see me like this," the principle stated before turning into Mystique. Scott and Rogue were both surprised by this, while Naruto gave a growl.

"You're Mystique?" Naruto stated with a glare and the woman gave a smirk.

"Something your dear professor didn't mean to tell you, nice of him, wasn't it?" she told him with a smirk and Scott was to much in shock to even move his body, and he figured Naruto was in the same position. Because by now, he could have flattened Mystique…but she wasn't flattened.

"You have no idea what he has been hiding from you, let me fill you in!" Mystique grinned as she stepped forward to Naruto who took a step back. Rogue took a worried step forward as Mystique went on. "You X-men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier!"

She poked Naruto, who glanced back to see the ledge. "And I am a sharp blade cutting your strings! Just so I can watch you fall!" Mystique growled, pushing Naruto who grunted as he fell back.

"Naruto!" Rogue screamed as she ran forward, hoping to catch him…but it was too late he had fallen already. "Why did you do that?!" Rogue demanded.

"I'm protecting you dear, from his lies, he only wants to hurt you," Mystique stated before she avoided a red optic blast from Scott.

"You will pay for that, dearly!" Scott vowed as he kept shooting his optic blasts. But out of his rage, he missed and shot at Rouge's feet, causing her to stumble and fall off the cliff. "ROGUE!" Scott yelled before he was sucker punched by Mystique, knocking him out.

As Rogue fell, Mystique looked over the cliff and sighed, "It's all on you Naruto," she muttered before turning to Scott.

* * *

When Rogue woke up, she jolted up looking around to see she was in some kind of cave. In the middle was a fire burning and gazing over it was a completely fine Naruto. A large cheerful smile came upon Rogue's face as she saw he was okay, but it dulled into a confused frown as she saw the expression his face.

It was…regretful?

"I'm sorry Rogue," Naruto said quietly and she blinked, wondering what he was sorry for. "I…am in the wrong for how I played this out,"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" she wondered and Naruto's eyes became half lidded as he gazed at his fire.

"I tricked you Rogue…I tried to manipulate you," he muttered and she gave him a surprised look. "I…I've been trying to get you to side with me…that I had Mystique mess with your head,"

"Wait, Mystique? You work for…"

"No…Mystique works for me…well at least she is trying too," he muttered and Rogue frowned deeply. "Rogue…I know after knowing I put you through this turmoil…you may hate me…but I want you to know…that I do care about you, and I only wanted to make you happy,"

"Were you behind the attack back then? Was it you who had the x-men…or mystique attack me?" she wondered quietly and Naruto shook his head.

"No...she did that before we even arrived. My only involvement was the fact she tried to recruit you into the Brotherhood…so I could try and gain your trust while you distrusted the X-men…" Naruto informed and Rogue shook her head, confused.

"Why would you do that?" she asked and he sighed.

"Because…I knew that if the X-men got their hands on you first…then you wouldn't join my grand plan. I needed you to trust me and only me…and once you did I would reveal to you my plans and that way you're loyalty would be with me and not the X-men," Naruto explained.

"So you were trying to use me? Because of my power…" she guessed and Naruto shook his head.

"No…I just wanted you on my side. I…just wanted to give you a chance that most people don't get. It wasn't about your powers…it was that I just felt, you would be good addition to the family…"

"Family?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes…the Titans…that is my family. The Titans is an organization filled with mostly mutants…and we are all working towards peace between mutants and humans," Naruto revealed. "Mutants would no longer have to hide…be accepted like normal people. Humans would no longer scorn and fear mutants…it would be peace between both races,"

Rogue said nothing as she too gazed at the fire. "Was it a lie then?" she asked and he glanced up at her. "Everything you said…about being my friend and wanting to be the person I could be close too…all of that…were those lies too?"

She then looked at Naruto and was surprised when he gazed at her, with the most serious stare ever. "None of them were lies…I was being completely honest with you," he then ran a hand through his hair, "You are special yes…but you are more than that in my eyes. You Rouge, are just one of the people I want by my side automatically," he smiled softly.

"How am I supposed to believe you? Everybody is basically lying to me..." Rogue grumbled and Naruto stood before sitting next to her. She raised a brow and watched as he took her hand slipping off her glove.

"One of my powers is to sense emotions. I can tell when someone is lying, even if their body doesn't give a tick…you can see if I am by using that ability," Naruto told her but Rogue looked confused.

"But my power don't work against you 'member?" she reminded and Naruto shook his head.

"You're powers do work against me…what I told you was I can create barriers to prevent things from happening to me. All I have to do is let a barrier down or two and viola…" Naruto said as he released her hand and he waited…as did she.

With a confused expression, she spoke, "You're not going to do it?" she asked and he shook his head, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"I'm done trying to…coerce you into doing things you may or may not want to do. I am merely giving you permission to touch me with your powers to figure something out. I have no right to force you…everyone has a choice Rogue…I'm just sorry I was taking yours away," Naruto told her with a regretful smile on his lips.

Rogue frowned and was about to touch him before stopping, "This ain't a trick right? You're not doing some reverse psychology on me?" the girl wondered and Naruto chuckled shaking his head.

He then turned back to the fire and gazed at it for awhile before wincing as he felt contact against his skin…but it wasn't the contact, it was the fact he could feel the draining. However instead of collapsing like most people, which ended up only scaring her…Naruto stood his ground.

In hopes, he was trying to show her that no matter what, even if she was the threat, he would be her pillar. His jaw clenched as he bore with the pain while Rogue held her head, trying to survive through his memories…or the ones he allowed her to see…mind block thing, ya'll understand.

Rogue focused, her eyes clenched shut as she lived through the brief flashes that was Naruto's memories. She saw his childhood in Tokyo…feeling the loneliness, pain and anger; next was his meeting with the professor and Erik…the feeling of confusion, caution and light joy.

The memories kept going, his learning experiences when he was a child, his first meeting with Jean Grey, his first actual birthday party…then the anger, sadness and helplessness that he felt after the friendship split between Erik and Charles. The last flash was him pushing through a double door and standing over a balcony gazing at the open field below, filled with life…she was able to see people of all kinds.

Normal looking people, people with blue, red, pink even orange skin. Some who could turn into animals…or even fly. Rogue could smile herself as she realized what this memory was…it was the family he spoke of. The family of mutants. She could feel the pride, happiness and determination Naruto felt…and then she opened her eyes, returned to the present.

"That…was…" Rogue paused as she tried to think of the right words…but she couldn't. "Well, it just was," she then smiled at Naruto in wonder. "How were you able to find all those mutants and get them to actually cooperate?"

Naruto who was feeling a bit better answered with a small smile. "It was mostly by luck and meeting people who knew some people. There is no way someone can bring that many mutants together in one place without a few methods," Naruto shrugged.

"My method…is kinship," he told her and Rogue listened closely. "You saw my childhood," his answer was a sad nod. "Almost every mutant childhood is like that. We are feared by those who don't understand…humans. As children, as teenagers…hell sometimes even adults…we experience more rejection than the average human,"

Naruto interlaced his fingers together as he continued, "This rejection only incites negativity. We all feel lonely at one point in our lives, we all are angry because of the ignorance of the humans and what…God, gave us. It's these emotions that allowed me to bring these mutants together, promise them a goal…give them purpose," Naruto stated as he waved his hand to keep the fire going.

"That doesn't mean all of them believe me…they are willing to try though. And that's all I ask…nothing beats a failure but a try," Naruto whispered before he turned to Rogue, gazing into her eyes.

"I believe you will know my feelings are true, when I say…Rogue…I want you to join me on my quest for peace. I believe that you can finally be happy and accepted by people who relate greatly to you. Yes the X-men are willing to take you in…but they haven't felt the same pain as you or I…The Titans have. Though we are not blood related…we are family…and as a family we put each other first before anything else," Naruto explained and Rogue remained silent, captivated by his speech.

"When it concerns me…I just want you by my side…to be _my_ friend. It doesn't matter if you join me or the X-men. Hell, you can join Magneto and I would still consider you my friend. _I want you_," Naruto stressed and Rogue looked away, struggling to hold back the tears.

Every single word…held no deceit….and that made her elated. After all this time of being isolated even before her powers…she was finally desired by somebody. Not just for her looks or for her powers…but because of who she was. She felt like jumping for joy.

"You promise?" Rogue asked, wiping a tear and Naruto gazed at her so she continued. "You promise to be my friend…truly, be my friend?"

Naruto leaned forward and set his hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly. Rogue leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, enjoying it. "I promise…I never break my promises Rouge, and because of that, I'm the best at what I do," Naruto grinned goofily, knowing Logan was probably sneezing his ass off.

"Marie..." she corrected and he gave her a slightly confused look; "My name…its Marie,"

Naruto smiled with a nod, repeating her name. Rogue smiled as she enjoyed how it rolled off his tongue. "Well then Marie," Naruto smiled before looking towards the fire, "Where does this leave us?"

Rogue frowned as she looked towards the fire, and flashes of the her last memory of Naruto's appeared. She could still feel the joy, the content. "I will join you…I want to become a Titan," she told him and he looked towards her.

"Are you positive? While you can decide to leave, it requires you're memory to be wiped. We can't afford being truly discovered just yet," Naruto warned. "And being a Titan means that you'll have to work missions and make decisions that may hurt and…"

He was shut up when Rogue pressed her lips against his, initiating a soft kiss. The two kept their lips pressed together for a while before Naruto pulled away while Rogue calmed herself…she just gave away her first kiss…and it was…wow.

She cleared her throat before smiling softly, "I want to join _you_…and if being a Titan means I can…then so be it sugah," Rogue grinned and Naruto moved a lock out of her hair.

'_Oh this is going to be tough_,'

* * *

**Ends this chapter! I wanted to go further…but decided against it. It would just continue next chapter.**

**So Rouge is now to be a Titan….oh and you finally found out what the name of Naruto's organization, Titan…with him as Leader, Atlas.**

**The way I see it, the humans are the Olympians…thinking they are powerful and mighty, casting away the mutants. But under their nose the Titans are coming together to have all out war against the Olympians.**

**Hence the name of the title, **_**Olympus will fall**_**.**

**Now I just need to shift a few things…preferably the whole getting the harem together. So far Naruto has one girlfriend, who you guys should have figured it out by now.**

**Anyway, he has one girlfriend, two girls that are trying to be with him, One that is working to be with him, and another that is trying to build up courage to be with him. **

**That only leaves one more girl out, X-23…Laura Kinney. Yes, I have decided to keep her in the harem. I'll just have Naruto bang Boom-Boom, though that won't be for another few chapters or so.**

**Also stop messaging me about adding Kitty Pryde… and STOP reviewing this story, just to tell me to update another. I will update WHEN I feel good and ready to update.**

**Maybe I'm not updating because I lost my muse? Maybe I have writers block…you don't know so stop harassing me! Shit.**

**Soon, other Titans will be introduced…so it will help a little bit if you would like to give me your own ideas for a Titan recruit…not full fledged member but recruit. **

**Just give me these things…**

_**First and Last name**_

_**Age**_

_**Ethnicity**_

_**Powers**_

_**Personality traits**_

_**Physical description**_

**So that's what I'm looking for if you want to create your own Titan. If you want them to maybe have a reoccurring role, then give me some background on them…and if I like what I read, then I will allow it and give credit to the creator. So just P.M me.**

**For the powers, the limit of abilities is two. That doesn't mean though, one power can't lead to other things. So what I'm saying is, the character can't have the power to turn into a dragon, turn into metal and have super speed…No.**

**So just send me a P.M on a Titan OC and I'll see what I can do when the time comes.**

**With that said…**

**Bye.**


	7. Lust

**Chapter Seven: Lust**

"We still have the right to really know who our principle is!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto stood to the side of the room with Rogue, silent as he watched the X-men argue with a calculating Xaiver.

After being '_rescued_' by the adults, Charles welcomed Rogue to the X-men. When they got home, he gathered up all the students and told them about Principle Darkholme being Mystique.

With that thought, Naruto wondered if she knew that her cover was basically blown, and wondered what she would do about it. He had to talk to her anyway, concerning the matter of Titan and the fact it just gained two new members.

Naruto glanced to the newest member who was silent with a…low profiled irate look on her face. The reason why was learning the facts about his…DNA makeup and the fact he _had_ to have more than two girlfriends or there would be problems.

Lets just say he learned how heavy cussing sounds with her accent. She just about called him every damn thing in the book besides his name. He didn't argue or even say a word because he knew that she would be mad. Hell, he would be livid too if he found out that the girl he is trying to be with has to have other guys around just to keep her sated.

He wouldn't put up with it…and so he honestly didn't expect for any girl to put up with it. But despite her…colorful southern language, Rogue simply tried to come to terms with it….though he could tell that it didn't mean she was okay with it. Just like someone else he knew.

Naruto then glanced to Jane who too was silent, watching the debate between teacher and student. Jean and Scott both were clearly the leaders in the debate, Jean being more so. In Naruto's eyes, they shouldn't even be surprised.

Jean is a god damn mind reader! She tries to read everyone's mind just for kicks…Why the hell didn't she read Raven's? To figure out…oh shit! This bitch is Mystique? Foolish if ya asked him.

"Do you honestly think we were going to go after her?" Kurt demanded before Evan chimed in.

"Yeah man, we know better to pretend nothing is going down," Evan stated while Scott nodded in agreement, adding his own comment.

"We do it with those other delinquents all the time, Naruto is the only one who can deal with them," Scott stated gesturing to the teen who gave a shrug.

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it. One of us could have pissed her off and she could have changed our grades!" Kitty stated, causing the others to rile up in agreement. Making Naruto chuckle,

"At least they know education is key," he muttered and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Rogue," Charles called and the girl looked surprised before looking away.

"It's not my place," she stated and Kitty disagreed with her with a smile.

"Sure it is, you're part of the family now," Kitty said and the others nodded and chimed in, wanting to know what she thought.

"Well…" Rogue sighed before she glanced at Naruto who gazed at the ground, though she knew he was listening closely. "I've learned that honesty is very important with the people you care about. Even though sometimes you lie to those people to protect them," Rogue stated and Naruto looked up before closing his eyes.

"You're right…all of you," Charles stated with an exhale. "I must apologize for keeping the secret from you," he then looked at each of them, though he never made eye contact with Naruto, though he did gaze at his adopted son. "But please know there are many challenges in you're future,"

"Secrets, elements of surprise…Some you are ready to deal with, some you are not. In the future I would like for you to do better in knowing which is which," Charles stated, just as Naruto opened his eyes, but said nothing.

"Thanks professor, we're all in this together," Scott smiled as he stood up with his friends. "It's nice to know we all got something to learn,"

"That's what makes us X-men,"

* * *

"I'm surprised you called me here,"

Naruto tapped the wheel of his car, glancing towards his new passenger. He then looked to the clock to see it was one in the morning. Turning the keys, Naruto turned on the car and began driving.

It was silent for a few minutes before Mystique spoke up again. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, far from it my dear," Naruto smirked, his eyes still on the road. "Just be patient a little while longer," he told and she went silent, assuming her naked blue form. Naruto glanced to her and gave a humm, "Mm, sexy,"

Raven smiled genuinely at hearing that. They continued to drive for some time before reaching a pier. Turning off his car, Naruto pushed his seat back and leaned in a relaxing motion.

"Now…I'm sure you've been rather patient…" Naruto started and she looked towards him. "And I have seen so, and for your patience and hard work, you will be rewarded," Naruto smiled before he pulled out a small black bag.

Untying it, he opened it before handing it to Mystique, "Put your hand in there, but be prepared…it stings a bit," Naruto stated and Mystique gazed at it then him.

"What is it?"

"Do you not trust me?" Naruto raised an amused brow and Mystique frowned deeply. She was about to put her hand in it…but paused. Sighing she returned it to him.

"I trust you…but not when I'm dealing with something I don't know about. Anything could be in there…and anything could happen," she stated and Naruto gave a small smile.

"You pass," he told her and she blinked. "You passed the last test, Raven. Congratulations," Naruto said as he put his hand in and when it came out it was covered in blue flames. "Turn around for me," she simply nodded and prepared for burning but nothing happened.

Instead she felt something cool tickling her skin. After a few moments, Naruto removed his hand and closed the bag, and putting his back in his pocket. "Welcome to Titan, Raven Mystique Darkholme,"

"I don't understand…what just happened?" She wondered and Naruto smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"You were just accepted into the family. I gave you a special tattoo that all Titans have, even me," Naruto shrugged. And it was true tattooed below her neck but between her shoulder blades in the center was that of a black pyramid.

"It's sort of like a way to I.D you as a Titan. From this your abilities have been heightened," he told her. "So my guess is, now you can stay in a form for as long as you'd like…and with certain people, if you have made physical skin contact, copy their DNA,"

"Meaning?" Raven raised a brow and he elaborated.

"Meaning, if you were to make skin contact…with Rogue, then you would probably have her ability to take other peoples powers…pretty neat huh? Here, try shifting…there's something I want you to try out,"

Raven did so, shifting into her desired human form. "Now, concentrate…focus onto the tingling sensation in the back of your mind," Naruto instructed and she did so, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she felt…different? Opening her eyes she looked at herself to see she was still in her desire form, which was the form she used as base years ago. "Now change back,"

Mystique nodded and tried…but nothing happened. Blinking, she tried again, harder and harder…but nothing happened. She looked at Naruto with fearful angry eyes. "What did you do to me?!"

"Shh," Naruto said soothingly, grabbing her hand with a smile, interlacing their fingers. "I only granted your _true_ desire Raven. Though your original form was marvelous and beautiful, it is no longer that…original,"

"What?" she asked and Naruto pulled out a mirror, showing her changes. The form she took was no longer blonde, but fire red hair. The blue eyes she had in this form were golden…but it was just her pupils, not the entire eye.

"Now, try turning into….Rouge," Naruto suggested and she gave a nod. And before her eyes, her entire genetic make up changed into Rogue. "I didn't take away your power Raven, I merely gave you what you _truly _wanted deep down, a normal form,"

"But I loved my blue form!" Raven stated and Naruto raised a brow.

"Yes…you loved it. But you still hated it…deep down. You said you don't feel the need of hiding…yet you hide every single day. This way…I gave you the position to not hide…this Jennifer Lawrence look alike form…is _your_ true form,"

"This is…this is exactly what Hank tried to do…" Raven said quietly as she admired herself. Naruto, grabbed her chin, turning her to face him.

"I whether it is this form, or the blue one…I love both…because either way, you are beautiful Raven," Naruto told her and she couldn't help but kiss him back when he pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please please please please, please!"

"No Marie,"

"Ah come on Naruto! Why not?"

"Because I don't sing, nor do I dance," Naruto shook his head before he looked towards Evan who was holding a video camera and scowled. "Nor do I pose for Paparazzi, what the hell are you doing?"

"School project," Evan said and Naruto huffed before turning to Rogue who too scowled and pointed at Evan.

"I don't give a damn what it is Porcupine! I better not see my face on that tape or they're going to be calling you Spyke-less," Rogue threatened and Naruto waved the fearful teen off. Once he was gone Rogue huffed and turned to Naruto.

"Please, I was made for this play! And I don't want to do it alone," Rogue muttered and Naruto pointed towards Jane who was reading a book.

"What about Jane? I bet she'd be happy to do with you, right Jane?"

"No, it's demeaning and stereotypical," she answered causing the blond to sweatdrop.

"Well, what about Kitty?" Naruto wondered and Rogue rolled her eyes at that with a light growl.

"She's already going to try out, thanks to Jason," Rogue mocked and Naruto hummed. "Can't you at least try out with me?"

"When are auditions?" he wondered and she told him it was Friday afterschool which he shook his head. "Can't leaving with Jean right after school,"

Both girls stopped and looked at him with raised brows. "Wait…is anyone else going?" Rogue asked and Naruto shook his head. This caused her eyes to narrow slightly, "Where ya'll headed? Find another mutant?"

"No, were just having a get away. Its been a long time since we've been actually alone together, and I promised her we could spend the weekend together," Naruto informed and Jane frowned while Rogue too frowned.

"Naruto, this weekend is a three day weekend, are you really going to spend the whole weekend with her…by yourself?" Rogue asked and Naruto nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course I am, besides, I've already paid for tickets and everything," Naruto said as he sipped on his juice. Rogue scowled before looking away while Jane returned to her book with a frown. Naruto noticed both girl's attitudes and he scratched the back of his head.

"If it makes you two feel any better, I scheduled some time for us too…alone time I mean," Naruto said and this surprised them, Jane more so as she did not expect that.

"Like…forreal? When and where?" Rogue demanded and Naruto wagged his finger.

"Sorry, can't tell…top secret, later," Naruto kissed their foreheads before he got up and left. Rogue gave a groan before turning to Jane who still seemed surprised.

"Hey Jane," Rogue called, causing the younger girl too look at her curiously. "What are your thoughts on this whole…harem thing of his?" she wondered and Jane looked towards her book.

"Honestly?" Jane responded and Rogue nodded. The girl looked from her book, directing her ruby eyes towards Rogue.

"I don't care…I just want him,"

* * *

"HEY!" Jean screamed as Naruto walked down the hall. "What are you doing?! GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto sighed as he saw Evan peeking through Jeans room, "Move it idiot!" Naruto stated as he propelled the teen away. Evan gave a cry as he crashed into the wall, and groaned before looking up to see Naruto walking into Jean's room.

"Wait my camera," Evan called and had it thrown at his head. "Ouch,"

"Damn pervert," Jean muttered as Naruto sat on her bed.

"Really? I'll go then if you want," he stated and was about to get up when Jean rounded on him.

"No not you! You stay, I'm talking about spike head out there," Jean stated before shaking her head and held up a red sweater for him. "Anyway, what do you think about me wearing this on the plane?"

"It's a sweater…" Naruto stated and she nodded. "Wouldn't you want something that won't be difficult for you to put on and take off?"

"But I thought you liked seeing me struggle with my clothes," she teased and Naruto gave a smirk in response.

"What you wear is what you wear. As long as you have the right clothes for this trip, then you should be good," Naruto told her and she nodded before flinging the sweater away and sashaying over to him.

Jean sat in his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Are we really going?" she asked and he gave a nod, causing her to smile. "I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

"Well I'm happy your excited, I know this means a lot to you," he said and she nodded, smile still in place.

"It does…I just want to spend quality alone time with you…no X-men, no school…just me…and you," Jean whispered as she leaned in. But much to her annoyance and Naruto's amusement, the door was knocked on.

"Jean, breakfast is ready," Storm said and the girl replied with an okay. She huffed as Naruto got up and kissed her forehead before heading out.

As Naruto opened the door he smirked back at Jean, "Oh and nice purple panties, I think it fits,"

Jean blinked before groaning and pushing him out her room, slamming the door. Naruto was a bit surprised by this, as he fell out the doorway, and slammed into something. He tried to break their fall, by grabbing onto them.

When they fell, Naruto opened his eyes to see he was gazing into Ororo's eyes. The two were literally face to face, noses almost touching. Naruto couldn't help but gaze at her exotic beautiful face…those full lips, that soft dark skin.

Naruto glanced down to see he had his hand up her skirt, resting on her thigh. Looking back up, he took his time, admiring her fit physique, even through her clothes he could see it. He raised a brow when he saw two buds poking from underneath the shirt.

His eyes trailed back up her face to see she was biting her lower lip, her gaze lidded. He tensed a bit when he felt his manhood grabbed, before slowly being stroked.

"Ororo," he called in a whisper…warning her. The woman smiled, licking her lip.

"Say it again…say my name again," she ordered in a soft whisper. She gave his boner a squeeze, causing him to say her name. She smiled before her other hand placed directly behind his head. Lowering it, she finally locked lips with him.

Eagerly, Ororo plunged her tongue in Naruto's mouth, having it dance with his. While this happened, The two started to grind against each other. Naruto's hand moved from her thigh and over to her panties. His fingers slipped through and her played with her, causing her to arch her back and moan into the kiss.

Naruto however stopped, pulling away and releasing himself from her grasp. "Why'd you stop?" Ororo wondered, almost in a demanding tone. "I want this!"

"I know you do, and kind of do too, your sexy as hell…but right now, no," Naruto refused as he tried calming himself down. Storm looked as if she wanted to shoot lightning at him but before she could, he spoke some more. "Besides, I don't think fucking on the hallway floor in front of a potential girlfriends room will be very…good,"

It was then that Ororo was able to pull herself together, realizing Naruto was right. Straightening her hair then her skirt she walked towards Naruto, as she passed she grabbed onto his dick and kissed his neck before walking downstairs.

Naruto groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He then headed downstairs to have breakfast with the others. Rogue and Jane were having a quiet conversation while Kitty and Kurt were having camera time with Evan. Scott ate silently, before nudging Jean as a greeting as she sat down.

Naruto sat down beside Logan and Storm, before he started eating. He ignored the fact that Storm was being rather bold feeling up on him. He glanced around as if nothing was up, and in truth, nothing was up. If Storm was hoping to get him frazzled it wasn't going to work.

She's not the first nor is she going to be the last to try and do so. "I'm skipping out on school today," Naruto stated earning the attention of everyone, even Storm stopped her under table ministrations. "I need to get some training done,"

"But who is going to give us a ride?" Rogue wondered and Naruto gave a shrug. Scott's car was full to begin with, so that was out. Rogue frowned before turning to Kurt, "Blue boy, you're going to teleport us there, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kurt saluted, somewhat fearfully and Rogue smiled. Kurt gave Naruto a dirt glare but the teen did not respond to it.

"So why do you need to train all of a sudden?" Logan wondered and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Because I still need control…I have it…just not all of it," Naruto stated and Charles nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I'm glad you are willing to further yourself Naruto…sets an example for the rest of you," Charles said causing the others to give Naruto a look which he ignored. "Would you like assistance?"

"I guess, nothing much really to it," Naruto shrugged and Logan chuckled earning a look from Naruto. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just when you say that, you make a five hour work out a warm up. I've seen you train before Kit, for you it's a dedication," Logan stated and Naruto gave a agreeing nod.

When everyone left for school Naruto was in his bedroom, putting on some training wear. Slipping on his pants, he was about to strap his boots then slip on his shirt when he heard the door knock.

He gave a sigh before unbuckling his pants, already knowing who it was. He needed to make this quick, he really was trying to get some training in.

Naruto walked to the door and opened it to see Ororo standing there. "I expected you sooner," he stated as she walked in closing the door.

"My apologies," was all she said before they jumped right into the sex. Taking the first step, Ororo connected her lips with Naruto and he kissed her back, pinning her against the wall. The kiss was rough, rushed and sloppy, but neither cared.

Naruto pulled away and took off her shirt with her help. He examined her body while she started kissing his neck and collarbone. Naruto was more than happy with what he saw, and what he was feeling too. Fondling her ass, he trailed kisses on her neck.

His left hand, already up her skirt, slipped passed her panties and started pumping his fingers in her warm wet pussy. Storm moaned, enjoying being fucked by his fingers, it felt better when it was someone else other than her own.

Naruto then bent his head down so he could play with her dark hardened nipple, biting, pulling and licking. He alternated between tits till Storm grabbed his head so she could give him a heated focused kiss. Their tongues rolled off each other and battled for a few minutes, Storm's pussy clenching around his fingers while his boner was trying to rip through his pants.

Pulling away, Storm gazed straight into his eyes, "No more foreplay! I want it now!" she ordered and Naruto simply nodded, taking out his fingers. He smirked and put his wet fingers in her mouth so she could lick off the juices, which she happily did.

Naruto flicked his free finger, his pants pulling down. Lifting up her skirt, Naruto got passed her panties, pulling them to the side. He lined himself with her entrance and gave a push, causing her to give a satisfied yet pained moan.

It had been so long since she had actual sex, so it would take a few moments for her walls to adjust to his girth. This way better than a dildo…so much better. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and the anticipating he had to stroke and pound her.

Naruto pulled out and quickly pushed back in, making her groan. He did this for about two minutes before Storm begged him to go harder. Doing so, he fucked her harder against the wall, she had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

The two initiated a kiss, to muffle the moans and screams that try to voice off in the room. Naruto pulled away and gave attention to her tits, she gave another moan and pushed his head further in. Naruto bit her nipple and played with it between his teeth, he had to shut her mouth with his power to prevent her from screaming…so instead her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

He started pumping faster and harder, using his gravity power to increase the power. He bit down on her nipples and pulled making Storm give a scream in the form of a moan, her face set into a blissful expression.

Naruto released her lips so she could speak, her voice was horse though as she told him, "I'm about to cum!"

"You can't cum till I say you can cum!" Naruto growled. He pushed in deeper, hitting her G-spot and pulled out. He then pried off Storms arms and legs, then pulled out making her fall to the ground.

"No! What are you doing! Make me cum!" Storm screamed at him. Naruto smirked and forced his dick into her mouth and started pounding away, much to her surprised joy.

Naruto held on to her head and fucked her face without mercy. Ororo was moaning and swirling her tongue around, drool leaking out the corner of her mouth.

Naruto pulled out and pulled her up. Flipping around so her chest was pressing against the wall, Naruto smacked her fat ass really hard making her scream in pain and pleasure.

He thrust himself into her pussy once more and pounded away. His left hand was gripping on her left ass cheek very hard while his right kept smacking her ass.

Ororo couldn't take it anymore and came with a muffled scream. Naruto pulled out and came on her back and ass. The woman was about to slump down when Naruto caught her. Seeing she was nearing unconsciousness he set her down on the bed.

Stroking out the rest of his jizz he rubbed across her lips before he dressed himself, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs he gave a relaxed sigh, that definitely relieved some tension.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Wolverine wondered as Naruto walked up to him. The man stood by the garden monitor and set the course which was to warm up Naruto.

"Road of life bub, road of life," was Naruto's answer and Logan rolled his eyes under his mask before he activated the course. He and Naruto took off running the latter in front of the former.

Cannons were shot at Naruto at a high altered speed which Naruto dodged with minor difficulty. Logan also avoided them, though it wasn't as easy for him. As they started coming faster and faster, Naruto shot fire balls from his fists, destroying them.

Some he simply willed to drop to the ground, while with others he created an earth wall for them to smash against. Wolverine simply slashed at them with his claws, rolling and jumping too.

A net was fired at Naruto from behind and before Logan could even warn him, it turned into ashes. Logan then smirked as another trap was flung at Naruto, two of them, one up top and one below. To Wolverine's surprise, Naruto simply hopped and twisted his body so they would never touch them.

Once they passed, he landed back on the ground and kept running, his pace maintained. Buzz saws were shot at them but Naruto waved them off, causing Logan to slice them. The two had to stop however as the alarm system went off.

"The hell?" Naruto muttered as he stopped and Logan narrowed his eyes. Taking a sniff he growled.

"Sabertooth," Logan growled and Naruto's brow raised before he smirked. With no more words, both took off to confront the guest.

'_Naruto? Logan? Can you hear me?_' Charles asked mentally as they ran across the field. Naruto raised a brow while Wolverine answered, wondering what he wanted. '_I'm seeing two mutants entering the compound, one looks to be Sabertooth…the other is an unknown,_'

'_Can you read the mind of the unknown?_' Naruto wondered before he heard a roar. Looking up he was greeted to the site of sharp teeth, before he was tackled across the field.

"Kit!" Wolverine called before his attention was given to Sabertooth who grinned upon seeing him.

"Forget about those brats, it's just you and me now Jimmy," Sabertooth smirked before he pounced towards Wolverine who growled and lunged.

Naruto kicked off his attacker, before back flipping to his feet to see his attacker land on his feet, growling at him. The blond blinked before a smirk settled on his lips.

"Well if it isn't good ol Koga…what you doing here mutt?" Naruto demanded as he gazed at the older male.

Koga stood at 6'4 with a boxer like build. His skin was a bit tan and he had short black hair with menacing blood red eyes. His upper fangs were so long and sharp the touched his bottom lip. He was currently wearing black army pants and boots with a white vest with no shirt underneath. Due to showing his bare skin, one could see the large gash scar that sat diagonally on the right of his chest. Another defining feature of Koga was the thick curved claws.

"Where are they fox?!" Koga demanded and Naruto merely crouched causing Koga to snarl at him. "Where are they! Tell me and I'll consider killing you quick!"

"Oh how sweet of you…but no," Naruto refused and Koga roared before he crouched on all fours and ran at Naruto like an animal.

Naruto licked his lips, his lust for blood now apparent. His blue eyes turned crimson, his fangs and nails grew as well. Now wasn't the time to use his powers, now was the time to enjoy this fight with his fists.

Koga hopped up as he lunged at Naruto with a roar. Naruto wasted no time, as he kicked himself off the ground and grabbed Koga by his neck. Koga wrapped his arms around Naruto as they flew up then slammed into the ground.

Before Naruto could start hitting Koga, his face was clawed, causing him to fly off his opponent. Koga hopped up and ran towards Naruto who started getting up. The blond grimaced lightly as the wounded claw marks on his face healed quickly.

Koga was about to grab Naruto, but the blond sent an uppercut to him instead before punching him straight in the face. Koga growled as he got back up and lunged at Naruto. He threw punches at Naruto's face, but the blond dodged each one before sending another punch to Koga's face. He then delivered a round kick then another punch before stomping his face, knocking him away.

Roaring, Koga blurred out of sight and appeared right in front of Naruto, then his left, and ending it by grabbing Naruto's hair from behind. Koga yanked his arm, smashing Naruto's head into the ground.

"Tell me Where…UGH!" Koga grunted as Naruto back flipped, kicking him in the face. Once he landed Naruto sent a punch to Koga's gut then stomped his foot before back handing him.

"You just got bitch slapped!" Naruto laughed he then punched Koga straight in the face again, making him skid back. "You aren't making this fun Koga! Don't you want to know where Leah and Karmen are?"

"Where are they!?" Koga growled and Naruto snorted as he readied himself.

"Safe from the likes of you, they rather enjoy their new home…and I don't think the would appreciate it if told them where they are too you," Naruto stated and Koga snarled.

"TELL ME!" Koga barked before he ducked under a kick that was meant to knock off his head. Sending and uppercut to Naruto, he then hit him with a well turn around round kick to his face.

Naruto grunted as he skidded back, holding his face which started to heal. The blond then lunged at Koga, knocking away his arm and sending to gravity powered jabs to his face, followed by a sock to the stomach and ending with a punch to Koga's windpipe. Koga gagged as he nearly collapsed, falling to his knees.

Naruto them stomped his foot on Koga's face, breaking his nose and sending him back unconscious. Smirking, Naruto's claws grew more as he hovered over Koga, ready to slice his head off.

Bringing down his hand, his claws nearly connected with Koga's neck…but he was interrupted by giant purple hammer that his back as if he was a baseball. Naruto flew into the forest, tumbling and skidding across the ground, smashing against trees. He then crashed against a sturdy tree which still almost broke.

Naruto's body fell to the ground and his hand twitched. His body was in loads amount of pain he felt as if he was going to pass out. Struggling, Naruto lifted his head up to see two pairs of feet. Looking up he saw a teenage boy with a seemingly psychotic grin.

"Caught you by surprise didn't I?" The teen smirked as crouched down and flicked Naruto's head. "I should kill you right now…be less of a pain," the teen sneered as his clawed hand was covered in purple energy.

"Z…"

"I know," the boy snapped before he turned back towards Naruto. "We're going to take your friend Koga…but don't worry, you'll see him again. Just be ready when you do," the boy said before he walked off.

Naruto's vision was starting to blur, but from his blurred vision, he was able to see snow white hair. Before Naruto did passed out though, he felt gentle delicate hands. His vision was blurred even more, but he saw the outline of the person.

"I apologize for my brothers act," he heard, and realized at this person was female. "My master sends her regards," the girl said and Naruto coughed before choking out his words.

"W-who,"

The girl was silent before she spoke, however, he only heard, "…hina…"

After that, his entire world went black.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, being greeted to the ceiling of the infirmary. Sitting up he held his head before he was tackled. Looking down he saw pale blond hair which he knew belonged to Jane.

"I'm so happy that you're awake," Jane whispered, holding onto him tight. Naruto patted her head just as the door opened and both Jean and Charles came in. Upon seeing him, Jean rushed to his side hugging him too.

"Well this is kind of surprising," Naruto muttered as he stroked Jean's hair. He then turned to Charles who wore an amused smile. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long, a few hours. You're wounds healed rather quickly," Charles stated and Jean nodded in agreement as she pulled away.

"He's right, when we found you were broken. Your spin was fractured, as well as your skull, both your arms and your right leg were broken, and you had a branch stabbed in you're kidney's…we thought you were going to die," Jean stated and Naruto frowned as he looked over himself.

"Well I feel fine, whoever attacked me, did it from behind," Naruto held his head before remembering some more. "There was two of them, a boy and a girl. The boy had snow white hair his name starting or being Z,"

"What else do you remember? Our cameras were destroyed in that area and the front gate," Xavier stated causing Naruto to scowl. They were most likely the ones to do that, because Sabertooth nor Koga would be exactly smart and cunning enough to do that.

Whoever these two were did not want to be found… "Whoever they were, they took Koga…but what about Sabertooth?"

"Storm made him flee, but Logan and I suspect that he will take any opportunity he can to try and get to Logan. So everyone is to stay inside the mansion till further notice," Charles stated and the two girls nodded though Naruto frowned as he realized someone was missing.

"Where's Rogue?" Naruto wondered and Jean's eyes widened as did Charles'.

"She was so agitated just seeing you lay there so she left with Kitty and Evan!" Jean stated and Naruto scowled as he got up, not caring if he was indecent. He actually only had his pants on, but before they could even stop him he was already out the door, Jane right behind him.

Naruto ran out the house passing Wolverine and Cyclops, the former demanding what was going on. "Sabertooth!" Naruto called back but he didn't stop. Logan growled before he ordered Cyclops to stay put, then followed after Naruto.

The blond was at full speed running so fast that it was even hard for Jane to exactly keep up. Mid run, Naruto's features changed…his ears twitched as he heard Sabertooth's roar. At that, Naruto's face turned into a snarl as he crouched and jumped.

As he fell to the ground, he saw a clearing, this clearing had a Sabertooth holding up Rogue while Kitty and Evan were down.

"LET HER GO!" Naruto roared as he struck Sabertooth across his face causing him to yell in pain and drop Rogue who fell into Naruto's arms.

"You came for me?" Rogue asked and Naruto smiled as he pecked her lips before setting her down.

"Of course I did, you're mine remember?" Naruto reminded and Rogue could only smiled while Sabertooth got up with a smirk, his claws growing.

"Oh, how touching…but I didn't come here for a love scene…where's Jimmy?" Sabertooth demanded with a growl.

"Sabertooth!" was all the man heard before he was tackled into a tree, six adamantium claws stabbed into his guts. Sabertooth gagged and gurgled, taking deep breaths, embracing the pain. "Got ya bub,"

Sabertooth gave a bloody smirk, losing consciousness. "This ain't over Jimmy," was all he said before his body went limp. Sheathing his claws, Wolverine allowed his body to fall.

"Is he…"

"No," Logan replied with a grumbling sigh.

"Well he should be, lets cut his head off, see if that works," Naruto offered, taking a step forward with his claws sharpening but Logan put his hand up, shaking his head.

"As much as I would love to do that…I can't. Not in front of them, and because it would not be fair. Plus I would like to his eyes bug out of his head when I do," Wolverine stated as he picked up the man.

Naruto gave a grumble before he looked towards Jane who was standing on a tree branch. He figured she got here before Logan, she was right behind him after all. The blond then looked towards the other three to see Evan and Kitty were a little shook.

"I'm sure you three found out what was going on, there a reason why you still left the mansion?" Naruto demanded and Evan scratched the back of his head before handing him the camera. Naruto raised a brow before taking a look, only to see Sabertooth left a message for him.

"Oh, so you planned this huh Porcupine?" Logan snorted and Evan gave a small nod. "Well you're all grounded!" Wolverine snapped, gazing at the three.

"For how long exactly?" Rogue wondered and Wolverine gave a grumbling sigh as he glanced towards Naruto.

"Till you can replace the gate, now get outta here before I make it more punishing," Logan muttered as he walked off with Sabertooth.

Naruto looked towards Kitty who seemed to be in a daze, he quickly realized that she was staring at him rather perversely, but it was nothing new.

Tossing the camera back to Evan, Naruto walked off towards the mansion, Rogue and Jane right behind him.

* * *

"It is just us Naruto, Logan is taking care of Sabertooth, Storm is supervising the other students in the danger room," Charles stated as he interlaced his fingers.

He and Naruto were currently in his office, the door was locked, the windows were shut and the two had their full attention on the other. "Now…would you like to tell the truth about who this Koga and what exactly is…Titan? Because I want to inform you, I read his mind,"

If Charles was looking for any physical change in Naruto, he sure didn't get one. The blond remained blank faced, inwardly contemplating how he was going to play this.

"Well," Naruto started, clearing his throat. "Lets start out with Titan first. Titan is just like this school…an organization for mutants," Naruto started. "I had the…brief pleasure with interacting with Titan and it's supervisor…not leader…but supervisor," he clarified.

"Nothing much is known about Titan, and I doubt you'll find anything with Cerebro, hear the leader is a genius or something like that," Naruto smirked lightly. "Anyway, all I know is that it is a safe haven for mutants…now on to Koga,"

Charles shifted a bit in his seat as Naruto continued. "Koga is a mutant I had the misfortune of coming across during my travels. I met him due to meeting his younger sister, Leah,"

"Karmen, is Koga's 5 year old daughter. However she lives and is being raised by Leah because her father is a maniac, a killer. One day, I was leaving town and I found Leah in my truck with Karmen…moments later, a tree is thrown in front of the trunk and I'm thrown out the window…" Naruto recalled.

"Pissed, I naturally fight Koga who was the reason behind it and I utterly kick his ass…without the use of my powers. He awoke a beast within me, a beast that craves for battle," Naruto smirked, his features changing.

Charles remained silent as Naruto continued. "I protected Leah and Karmen from the likes of Koga. They were taken off my hands when Titan came and offered her asylum," Naruto rounded up with a shrug.

"Since then Koga has been my version of Sabertooth. Tracking me down so he can find Leah and Karmen, to kill the former and capture the latter. And don't ask me why, I just know that he and Kayla have beef over something," Naruto shrugged and Charles frowned.

"And how long has this been going on?" he wondered and Naruto hummed before shrugged.

"I think it'll be going on two years. I haven't killed him because I see him as a pet to have fun with every once in a while. And just when I do decide to kill him he decides to get himself taken, ugh," Naruto grumbled with a huff.

"Well…hopefully he won't have to be dealt with for some time. But I suggest you be on your toes…whoever attacked you might do so again," Charles stated and Naruto nodded in understanding.

With that he left the room, leaving a contemplating Professor X.

* * *

"You want me to do what now?"

Naruto just glanced at Raven, who looked rather fabulous in her new base form. Though she hadn't really said anything, he knew she was happy with the change.

"I want you to continue working for him until I can figure out a way to dispose of him. And if he has built this machine…it will only put him on the radar even more," Naruto stated and Raven nodded.

"There a set target?" he asked and she shook her head. Naruto hummed to himself before glancing at the clock. "Well we'll give him one. Someone I'm sure he and I have no guilty conscience in using,"

"And who is that?" She asked and Naruto gave a smirk.

"Why Senator Henry of course, this mutant registration act he is trying to put in action will only rile up mutants. It's a great way to recruit more…however I don't need it being put in action, Henry will be a good example for Magneto to use," he stated and Raven nodded lightly.

"He plans on meeting with Victor Creed, and he is already met with Toad," She told him and he nodded in understanding. "He will also be attending the senate meeting to witness the discussion between Henry and Rhea Carter,"

"That's when?" Naruto asked as today was Tuesday.

"Thursday afternoon," she answered and Naruto nodded to himself.

"Okay, knowing Charles he will go to that discussion as well. Just be on your toes. I'm going to be gone for the weekend, so contact me if anything major has happened," Naruto ordered and Raven nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you want me to be a spy still for Magneto? What if he orders me to attack you, or Rogue or anyone else that connects to you? I would not like to be considered traitor," Raven stated and Naruto nodded in understanding, moving a curl behind her ear.

"It won't be traitorous because I gave you the order. If you kill anybody though, then all bets are off. Aim to injure, maybe even maim…but no killing. If any X-men turn up dead and it connects to you, then it's going to be really hard for me to lay off," Naruto warned and she nodded in understanding.

"Let me ask you something," She said and he nodded. "Jane, Rogue and Jean I understand. By why are you even with the X-men if you plan on betraying them later? Won't it hurt to do so?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"It won't because I'm not betraying them. I never wanted to be an X-men…I'm only there till I'm sure whether or not I can have Jean join Titan or not. Yes, I've grown fond of them…but they are not my family…Titan is," Naruto answered as he stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"To accomplish my goal, I will definitely be seen in two lights. The Bad guy to the X-men and others…the hero to those who feel the way I do. In reality, I'm just the guy who is doing what he feels is right…and that is to make our country…hopefully the world…without fear of mutants," Naruto stated.

"And to do that, Olympus must fall. To kick open the doors, I will have to fight friends, enemies and those who are just in the way. But I will get what I want, and that is Olympus crashing to the ground…" Naruto smiled and Raven frowned.

"But you do know that the Titans were no better than the Olympians right? They fought the Titans to end Kronos' tyranny," Raven reminded and Naruto nodded before he got a smirk.

"Yes but there are two things that is different between these Titans, and those Titans," Naruto stated and Raven raised a brow. "This is the new age, and with new age comes new knowledge which brings new leadership," Naruto smiled, causing her to blink and agree with him.

"Second," Naruto raised his palm, allowing blue flames to burn in his hand. Raven gazed at the burning fire then towards Naruto. "Kronos is not here to gain the throne…" a devilish smirk came after.

"Atlas is,"

**And that is the end of this chapter.**

**Quite a chapter if I say so myself. Not only did I initiate a lemon with Storm…but I also set the stage for future events, concerning Koga and those who captured him. They won't be showing up for some time…so don't expect them next chapter or anything like that. They were briefly and barely introduced…so you know they exist.**

**Now, Mystique has been accepted as a Titan, with her true desire being granted to her. So, her base form is now her the look she so desired to be normal…that of Jennifer Lawrence, except with red hair and golden irises.**

**Next Chapter will be focused more on Naruto and Jean…so look forward to that.**

**Also…I thank you for the OC ideas, truly I do…but I would like to ask for MORE OC's. Though they did not show up this chapter…they will show up chapters down the line.**

**Another thing, I've been receiving a lot of Male OC's…while that is fine and all, I would also appreciate it for some Female OC's too.**

**But bottom line…I would like more.**

_**Name**_

_**Age**_

_**Ethnicity/Race**_

_**Power**_

_**Personality**_

_**Appearance**_

**Those are the things I require.**

**AND ANOTHER THING! I want to know if I should add Katarina Du Couteau from League of Legends. Though I have never played the game before...she is beyond sexy and I have a pretty good idea on what I can do for her character. But I'm not sure if I should make her the last addition to the harem or not. So simply give me your suggestions and that will help me make my decision.**

**Is there anything else I want to say? Oh!**

**Bye.**

_**Happy Fourth of July!**_


	8. Temporary Getaway

**Chapter Eight: Temporary Getaway **

Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly stood in a empty barren wasteland. Standing he opened his eyes and stomped his foot. Almost immediately the ground underneath him rose in a pillar shooting towards the sky.

The blond grimaced as his control started to wane. Putting this much energy into one element was really straining. Hence why he was doing this, he needed to repeated it over and over until he it was nearly perfect.

The blond stopped after raising 75 meters off the ground. Sitting down on the ground he gave controlled pants for a good two minutes or so before he stood up and looked down. He wasn't scared of heights, which only allowed him to analyze this even more…plotting his next move.

Taking another breath, Naruto stood at the edge before allowing himself to fall freely to the ground. The wind howled in his ears and blew his hair back, however his focused expression remained.

As he flew down in a diving motion, Naruto turned his body around so he would land feet first. But he had a plan, because landing from that height would surely break something. Naruto's hands were ready palm out, as he neared the ground Naruto gave a groan, his muscles tensing.

His hands scrunched up as he concentrated. After a couple of seconds Naruto landed…however instead of his legs shattering or a crater being formed, Naruto landed on a soft malleable ground.

The blond released a breath had been holding as he laid on the ground. Though he had a grin on his face. Well it seemed he was able to soften earth to a point. This would really help from crash landing onto an unmoving, uncaring hard surface.

After resting for a few minutes, Naruto stood up and gazed at his earth pillar. Naruto took another deep breath, exhaling while taking a stance. Raising his arms, Naruto swung them down and instantly in a rush, the earth pillar began to descend until it was gone entirely, a flat platform.

Naruto sighed before he went onto his next set. He hadn't been to school since Monday, and it was currently Thursday, he wouldn't be going to school tomorrow either. The reason why was to train…he had been neglecting it since deciding to return to the institute, and it has cost him some.

So, when he woke up at five in the morning, he was gone. Doing physical exercises to keep his body in shape. At 7 he would return to the mansion to have breakfast with the others before heading to the danger room, working on his elemental abilities till midnight.

Wednesday was Fire and Lightning. Today was water and earth, tomorrow would be wind and gravity. He would do all of this before his trip with Jean which he left for tomorrow night at nine.

The other X-men would sometimes come in and watch him or even participate in his training, to help build their reflexes and refine his own.

During training he had to explain to them all why he was training so hard…they saw no point because they already considered him very strong on a whole new level. And while Naruto was flattered and half heartedly agreed, he told them that he has only scratched the surface of his powers.

Just a few years ago, he felt that he had done all he could and could no longer get stronger. That was until he accidently created a damn forest by combining his Earth and Water elements.

That was when Naruto realized he could go further. And he tried, he honestly did to make more but it was not possible. Though he didn't know the reason, he guessed because he needed to have a excellent mastery over his main elements.

That's when Naruto started to blood bend, his fire turned blue when he added more power, his control over Earth and Gravity had increased. The only two elements that were difficult for Naruto was Lightning and Wind.

It was hard enough to generate lightning to his hands, let alone shoot it out. Wind was supposed to be free…that might have been his weakest element. At this point in time he could only shoot air blasts and increase his speed…and Naruto figured there was more to it than that.

For now Naruto simply worked on earth. At the moment he was trying to have the ability to turn any form of earth, into a solid and malleable form. He believed the easiest would be turning something malleable…like sand into something solid.

"Danger room, Sand dune setting," Naruto ordered and quickly the barren dry wasteland changed into a area of sand…everywhere. Naruto nodded before he sat down in the sand. As a warm up, Naruto motioned his hands to raise a pile of sand and hand it dance around before setting his back down.

After ten minutes of steadily increasing the amount, Naruto switched to the next warm up. It was basically the same exercise with no hands. With minor difficulty, Naruto willed the sand to do his bidding. Just as the previous exercise, the amount of sand increased and increased as he did this for ten minutes.

For the next ten minutes he did the last warm up. Still sitting with crossed arms, Naruto concentrated, focusing on the sand. Suddenly pillars of sand shot up endlessly. His brow gave a twitch as he willed the large amount of sand to dance in the sky.

After about a minute or two, his control started to wane making him grimace. But he kept focus on the task for another three, four minutes. Once that time passed, Naruto willed the sand to fall back to the ground in an orderly fashion.

Releasing a breath he scratched the back of his head. Once he was no longer tense, he willed a handful of sand to raise, floating in front of him. Naruto gazed at it, having it wave around fluidly.

Once he had built up near perfect control he began the real training. Shape manipulation was key to solidifying an object. So starting with something simple, Naruto willed the sand to weave over it's self repeatedly till it formed a sphere, an uneven lumpy sphere.

Naruto did not accept it, and continued to have the sand shape itself till it was a perfect sphere. However, despite this it was far from solid. Now this was the part that took lots of work. His eyes focused and his mind clear with only one objective, Naruto began the process.

"Storm, what is he doing?" Kitty wondered as she, Kurt and Scott watched Naruto with Storm in the control room. Storm didn't answer immediately as she too tried to figure out exactly what Naruto was doing.

After a few minutes, she finally gave an answer. "My guess is that he' trying to solidify the sand completely," she said and Scott gave a thoughtful frown.

"But doesn't that mean altering with the sand on a molecular level? I mean, it's not the same thing like turning ice to water, or even rock to sand dust…" Scott stated and Storm nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right Scott. And I think that is why Naruto is having such a hard time with it. It's difficult, but not impossible. I believe Naruto will be able to achieve this goal," Storm stated and the three students focused on Naruto a bit more.

And much to the students surprise, within a few minutes, Naruto had actually touched the sand ball and it did not fall apart. It looked completely solid, and from the looks of it, it was.

"He did it!" Kurt said in surprise and the others nodded. They saw Naruto give a cheer before he got back to work. As they continued to watch him for the next hour, they were interrupted when Jean came in a hurry.

"Guys, the discussion is about to start," She told and they all nodded before Kitty told Naruto who merely nodded as he continued doing what he was doing, which was making a large amount of sand turn into a completely solid pyramid.

Everyone in the house besides Naruto and Charles got in front of the wide plasma television, watching as a young woman who looked to be in her early maybe mid twenties walk up to the podium.

The woman was quite beautiful, probably stood at 5'6. She had long curly auburn hair. Her eyes were a midnight blue, and her lips were supple. She wore a white blazer with a black skirt. Though they couldn't tell exactly how curvy she was, they could tell she had nice big boobs, which caused Kurt and Evan to give suggestive glances to each other.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Rhea Carter…a professor of genetics_," the woman greeted her audience just as Naruto walked in with a towel around his neck.

"_I am here to talk to you about mutants and their DNA,_" Rhea stated before she began. Clicking her button she directed their attention to the slide on the screen, for about twenty maybe thirty minutes the entire house was silent as they listened closely to her give a rather brief yet detailed summary on mutants and the X-gene, using a slide show presentation as well.

Wrapping up her presentation, her slide was that of a color coded double helix. "_These mutations manifest at puberty, and in some rare cases at birth_," she paused gazing at her audience, "_Often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress," _Rhea finished.

"_Thank you Ms. Carter,_" One of the senators, Senator Henry to be exact, spoke up. "_It was quite educational_," he said with a fake smile.

"_However it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing_," Henry stated his smile gone. "_Three words: Are. Mutants. Dangerous?_"

"_I'm afraid that's an unfair question Senator Henry_," Rhea countered with a frown. "_Afterall, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous," _

"_Well we do license people to drive," _Henry returned, fixing his glasses and Rhea nearly growled but didn't, something Naruto nodded silently to.

"_Yes but not to live." _She replied firmly_. "Senator. It is a fact," _She started_, "That mutants that do come forward and revealed themselves publically have been met with fear, hostility and even violence," _Rhea listed, causing the entire house to nod in agreement.

"_It is because of that constant urgent hostility that I am urging the senate to vote against mutant registration!" _Rhea said determined._ "Forcing mutants to expose themselves will only…"_

"_Expose themselves?" _Henry interrupted with almost a sneer_. "What is it that mutant community has to hide I wonder that makes them so afraid to identify themselves,_"

"That's not the point!" Evan exclaimed causing Kurt to nudge him to be quiet.

"_I didn't say they were hiding,"_ Rhea tried but Henry ignored her as he raised a thick file.

"_Let me show you what is being hidden, Ms. Carter," _Henry stated as he stood up_. "I have here, a list of names of identified mutants living right here, in the united states,_" Henry said, as he looked through the file, causing Rhea to glare lightly while the mutants in the Xavier house look surprised, Naruto simply remained silent with a blank face.

"_Senator Henry_," Rhea called but he cut her off as he read one file.

"_Now here is a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls,_" Henry read and Kitty gasped, while the others looked at her then the screen. Even Naruto was a bit surprised, and the girl hoped he did not say her name on national television.

"_Now what's to stop her from walking into a bank vault? Or into the white house, or even into their houses?" _Henry wondered and Kitty looked offended by this, scoffing and crossing her arms.

"_Senator Henry…" _Rhea tried again only to be cut off, and Naruto could see she was starting to lose her temper, as he noticed her eyes glow a bit but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"_There are even rumors Ms. Carter, that there are mutants so powerful they can even enter our minds and control our thoughts," _Henry stated, looking at the crowd_. "Taking away our god given free will,"_

"_I think the American people have the right to decide whether they want their children to be in school with mutants, to be taught by mutants," _Henry said, causing almost the entire audience to clap in agreement.

Rhea shifted as she looked towards the camera, almost as if she was looking directly for Naruto. He could see the anger in her eyes and he simply shook his head, which made her give an unintelligent grumble_._

"_The truth is ladies and gentlemen, Mutants are very real, and they are among us. We must know who they are, and above all we must know…what they can do!_" Henry stated firmly, bringing another round of applause.

"This is bullshit!" Evan snarled. "That dude is a fucking racist and he doesn't even realize it! Hell all of those people are!" The boy crossed his arms with a huff, "You would think with the president being black they would support bigotry a little less,"

"Yes he is wrong Evan, but he has a point. There are some mutants who use their powers for the wrong purposes," Ororo stated and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Like Lance and Pietro," he added but it was Naruto who spoke up to counter that.

"Yes but in some cases, it's the people who were or weren't around, that screwed with their head," he stated causing them to pay attention to him. "I'll use Lance for example," Naruto stated.

"Lance's family abandoned him because he was a mutant…that must have hurt and because of that he became a delinquent. If he was shown the right path, then he could use his powers for good then bad," Naruto informed but Logan countered him.

"Everyone has a choice kit, Lance chose to be a delinquent," Logan stated but Naruto shrugged.

"Yes…but did he really have the choice per say? Off the bat he was shown the wrong more than the right. No one really showed him how going down the right path would be…instead he used his anger and loneliness to stroll down the wrong path," Naruto returned causing them to think about it.

"Yes, he did have a choice…but did anyone help him make the right one?" Naruto wondered with a raise brow before he nodded to Senator Henry. "That bastard just opened up a whole new can of beans. This registration act will only bring more strife…a war between mutants and humans will ensue and it will be his fault,"

Naruto huffed before he turned around, Jane following after him. As Naruto made his way back to the danger room, he picked up his phone answering it.

"Yes I saw…no you can't kill him…" Naruto denied. "We'll deal with it when it happens. It won't anytime soon, I can tell you that…because if it does then we're going have to either jump a couple of steps, or just use a different plan…"

He listened and he shook his head, "No, just tell everyone to go on with their business, I have this handled…right. Oh, and tell Rhea I'm proud of her, I liked how she maintained her cool…yeah, bye,"

Hanging up the phone Naruto stopped as he felt his arm was grabbed. Looking behind him he saw a stone face Jane though he could see worry in her eyes. "Naru…"

"What is it Jane?" Naruto asked her softly and she hugged him, putting her head in his chest.

"I'm scared…" she whispered and he raised a brow. Jane? Scared?! Nothing lately was able to even get the girl to get angry let alone scare her. In fact, he's even noticed that she has been…rather sadistic when using her ocular powers.

Before he could ask what she was scared of she told him, "What if this act passes? They are going to find out my power and lock me up…and then I can no longer be with you…I don't want to leave you," Jane admitted and Naruto nodded in understanding.

He should have known this. Jane was basically obsessed with him…willing to do anything and everything he told her without complaint or hesitance. If he told her to kill she would, if he told her to fetch him some chips, she would. The girl did not play when it came to him. She almost nearly started calling him Master…something which he did not allow.

In fact, he didn't even like the fact she was so obsessed with him…because then it made him wonder how would she be when he was no longer around. But with this mindset, he mistakenly confused her obsessed nature for him as extreme dependence.

That was far from the truth. Jane was very independent, because after a few days since living in the mansion she had been doing things on her own. He didn't know exactly what but she was and it made him smile often.

But that did not change the fact she was obsessed over him. Though after awhile he no longer fought it, instead he embraced it, accepting that's how she was going to be. It would not help to fight it as it would only cause problems which he didn't want.

"Silly girl," Naruto said softly as he stroked her hair. "I won't allow that to happen. Because you are an important person in my life now, and I will fight for you just like I fight for everyone else," Naruto told her and she nodded her head in understanding a smile on her face.

Burying her face into her chest she gave a whisper that surprised him greatly, "I love you Naru." Naruto blinked, his stroking coming to a stop. He noticed though her grip tightened a bit and Naruto regained his bearings.

"C'mon, I need your help with training," he smiled at her and she nodded with a happy smile before walking with him, holding his hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Jean?"

Said girl gave a sigh as she closed her suitcase. Looking up she saw Scott standing at her door with his arms crossed and a frown on his lips.

"For the twelfth time Scott…yes, I'm positive," she stated before looking for her carry-on. "Why do you keep pestering me about it?" the girl demanded but she already knew why…but her mind was made up.

"Because I…" Scott sighed, his frown still present. "I don't want you to go Jean…at least not alone with him," This caused Jean to raise a brow as she looked through her carry-on to see if she had everything she desired.

"What? You think Naruto is going to do something bad to me? I thought you liked him, hasn't he earned your trust?" She asked and Scott shook his head.

"I do like him and I do trust him. As a friend and an X-man…but I don't trust him with you. I feel like…I feel like I'm going to lose you as soon as you step on that plane," Scott admitted and Jean frowned before deciding to finally settle this.

"Scott…I know how you feel towards me," She started and he looked surprised. "And for a bit of time…I felt the same way. I even dropped hints that I liked you but you ignored them. You took so long I just gave up and lost interest," Jean revealed and he looked upset, and growled.

"You lost interest as soon as Naruto showed up huh?!" he figured but she shook her head. "I didn't…it was actually homecoming," she told him and as soon as those words came out his face became shocked…that was definitely way before Naruto showed up.

"B-but we went to homecoming together!" Scott reminded and Jean nodded with a frown on her lips.

"Yeah we went…but we didn't go _together_. You didn't ask me or even try an attempt. I was hoping you would but you didn't. We went, but we went as friends…that hurt so I just gave up…Naruto had nothing to do with that," She stated and Scott could only nod lightly in agreement.

"So you can't lose me Scott…because you already did," Jean shook her head before shouldering her carry on and grabbing her suit case. Jean walked up to Scott and kissed his cheek. "I do love you Scott…just not the way you want me too,"

Jean walked passed him but stopped when he spoke to her, in a quiet tone. "You're not going to alter my mind or anything like that?" the girl turned around and frowned deeply, actually offended by that question.

"No Scott, because if I did that it would show I didn't value you as one of my best friends. It will hurt for a while yes…but you'd be surprised who you've been missing out on while being hung up on me," Jean smirked lightly before she walked off downstairs, her door closing and locking Scott out.

When she was down stairs she saw Naruto waiting for her, talking with Kitty and Evan while the others waited patiently, probably to see them depart. And from the sound of the conversation, it seemed like Kitty, Evan and Kurt were trying to get details on the trip but were getting none.

To Jean they might have as well stopped trying because even she didn't know exactly where they were going, except that it was an island. So if Naruto didn't tell her, he damn sure wasn't going to tell anyone else. And from the looks on Rogue and Jane's faces, they too were trying to piece it together, which only meant he hadn't told them either.

"Aw come on man, one little hint? It's going to kill me if you don't tell me!" Evan stated and Naruto shook his head, the strap to his large duffle bag on his shoulder as well as his carry-on backpack.

"No details, I gave you a hint, not my fault if you can solve it from that," Naruto grinned causing the three to groan while Charles chuckled to himself. "Maybe Jean will tell you when we get back," Naruto shrugged causing demanding looks to be casted her way and she gave teasing shrug, causing them groan some more.

"Well we have to go, or we'll miss our flight," Naruto stated and Jean nodded. Naruto turned to Rogue and Jane giving them each smiles, hugs and kisses on the forehead. "You guys have my number if you need to contact me," he said which they nodded too.

Once the two said their goodbyes, he and Jean walked to his car, putting the luggage in the trunk. Getting in the car, Jean smiled as Naruto turned on the car and started driving. She couldn't believe this was really happening, on her way to an island, spending it with Naruto!

The entire trip to the airport was simple casual talk, movies, music, memories…it was refreshing for Jean. It was good to know she could actually have a decent, enjoyable conversation with Naruto about other subjects besides mutants and things of the like.

When they finally reached the airport parking lot, Jean was still giddy with excitement. Naruto carried his duffle bag, and rolled her suit case while still carrying his carry-on. Jean wanted to help but realized that weight was nothing to Naruto, and it didn't look like it as he was walking normally.

After getting past security, Jean was curious when they walked down the terminal to find their gate, hoping to find any kind of clue to where they were going. But, she was rather disappointed when she had no clue.

"Hey Naruto, how long is our flight going to be?" she asked and Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Ten hours," he answered causing Jean to look at him as if he was insane. If the flight was that long, it must mean they were going across the country. "Over here," he nodded as they entered the waiting area for their flight.

As Naruto fished out their boarding passes then passports, which clued Jean to know they were going out of the country; she gazed out the window staring at the large luxury plane. "Jean," Naruto called causing her to walk over to him and grab her boarding pass and passport. She looked at the boarding pass and finally figured out that they were headed to

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Jean's eyes widened as she looked back at Naruto who had his back facing her, showing his credentials. Once he was done, she was next before following after Naruto, a frown on her face. She really didn't want to be cramped on a plane for ten hours…and she hoped this vacation was worth it.

As they stepped through the plane, they were greeted by the flight attendants who opened the curtain for them. Naruto passed through, then Jean and she was surprised at what she saw.

The entire plan was nice and spacious, at most having 15 seats! She couldn't even describe the plane, it was like she was on air force one…but with more space!

Naruto put his duffle bag in the overhead compartment, then her suitcase. While he did that, Jean sat down in a chair which was leather and quite comfortable and wide, it was almost like a restaurant dinner table because Naruto sat across from her.

"Naruto what is this? This can't be no normal plane," she stated before glancing towards the other passengers who walked in and Naruto nodded.

"It's not a normal plane, it's a luxury plane. I know the guy whose dad owns this airline. He pulled a few strings for me, and viola," Naruto smiled causing Jean to smile.

"Brazil?" she asked and he gave a nod. "What are we going to do in brazil?" the girl wondered and Naruto gave a smile and a shrug.

"Whatever you want to do, you'll find out when we get there," he stated before leaning back in the chair. Jean could only gaze at him in amazement before glancing around at the passengers.

The entire flight was…not as stressful as she thought it was going to be. It was rather quiet, relaxing and peaceful. She and Naruto shared some conversations, though he mostly told her about some of his adventures on his trip.

When they were talking with each other, she was meditating or reading a book. While Naruto was still training, not wanting to waste any time if he could. He focused more on his earth and water bending training still, going into the next stage.

And that next stage was turning his left hand into stone or even water. It was extremely difficult and taxing, but he kept it up anyway. Jean watched him for awhile fascinated by the power he possessed and it actually sparked something within her.

After finishing her book, she mediated a bit more like Naruto suggested before he went on the camping trip. He wanted her to travel through her mind, and get past the barriers she didn't even know existed. Now that was extremely taxing for her. But she did it anyway.

Eventually she did grow tired and fell asleep. But Naruto did not, staying awake the entire flight focused on his training. During the flight he had made good progress, able to turn an entire limb to stone or water. He wasn't bothered being watched by the other passengers because they too were mutants. In fact he heard several discussions about Senator Henry and the mutant registration act.

Once the pilot informed them they would be landing in 20 minutes, Naruto finished his training and gazed at the sleeping Jean. She looked so peaceful…but he could see a sign of confliction and he knew that even in her sleep she was still trying to break those barriers.

While she didn't have to do what he said, Naruto felt she should. Those barriers did not belong there, caging in her true identity…caging in the power that made her more than unique. And he hoped by the end of this trip, the _real_ Jean Grey would be flying on this plane with him.

He was fond of this Jean yes…but it wasn't _his_ Jean. His Jean was much more radiant, than this one. And Xaiver, who he figured put these barriers up was wrong. He didn't care what his reasoning was…it was wrong.

And the thing was…not only did he lock up and block the _real_ Jean…but he didn't even tell this Jean that she even existed! Charles had to figure, that one day the _real_ Jean…the phoenix, or whatever it was called would break free.

And when it broke free, oh, there would be hell to pay. People would die and chaos would ensue, just for it's entertainment. Not even he, her best friend, figured that he could tame her…because she had to _break_ free instead of being released.

Naruto was not willing to take that chance. If Phoenix did decide to bring destruction, he wanted her to be on _his_ side…so he didn't have to worry about fighting her. Killing Jean, phoenix or not, was not something he would be jumping for joy about.

This girl was still his best friend, even after the time apart…she still was. And he cared about her, which is why he was trying to loosen the Phoenix's shackles. If the roles were reversed, he was sure she would do the same thing.

The entire plane gave a thud, signifying they had landed. Naruto nudged Jean to wake her up, but she didn't wake. Getting up he sat beside her and shook her but she still wouldn't wake. He even dripped water on her, still nothing. Naruto hummed before he gave his last option a try.

Pressing his lips against hers, he put a bit of feeling behind the kiss. And as he figured, Jean woke up, returning the kiss. But before it got too heated he pulled back and watched her as she opened her eyes which seemed like they were blazing a bit, as if they had fire in him.

But before he could really see it, it must have disappeared because her eyes were normal and gazing at him sleepily. Naruto smiled at her before he got up, "We just landed, come on, you can get more sleep on the way," he told her and she only gave a tired nod, grabbing her stuff.

Naruto got the luggage and held her hand, leading her down the isle. He gave a salute to the pilot and a smile to the attendants as they walked off the plane. Jean was starting to wake as they had to walk out of the airport.

She was surprised when she saw several cars waiting for people, the drivers holding up cards. The girl frowned in thought as Naruto walked towards the car that was for someone named Atlas…after a few minutes she remembered that it was Naruto's mutant alias.

Naruto sat her in the car before putting the luggage in the back. Once he sat beside her, she laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand, interlacing their fingers. Naruto raised a brow before chuckling, as she had fallen asleep.

The entire drive was silent, Naruto still very much awake with Jean very much asleep. As she slept he stroked her hair, in thought about the significant women in his life. He was simply in awe and amazed how all of them, sans Jean, was able to accept his truth.

The truth that he was a hormonal mutant by genetics, feeling that he felt the need to dominate any woman that he deemed beautiful; that he planned to basically fuck up the world and rebuild it in a sense…it was simply hard to put into words how he felt about this.

And it made him more appreciative of his life and those who supported him. Honestly, it made him start thinking of plans for his future besides this peace plan….it made him think of the future for his personal life.

Ever since he was a kid he wanted a family, and as he grew up, children of his own. So he could be a better father than the one he never had. And have the mother of his children be better than the mother that he never had.

And so with that thought, Naruto started forming mental blue prints of what he wanted his future to be. So he could make it into a goal and pursue it.

"We're here sir," the driver said and Naruto nodded before carefully pulling himself away from Jean. Once he was free, he got out of the car and took out his luggage, walking over the decent sized speed boat and setting them inside. He then tipped the driver before gently grabbing Jean and her bag, holding her in his arms.

Walking over to the boat he sat her down then sat down beside her. She laid her head in his lap, never waking once. Naruto signaled for the boat driver to start and they took off towards the final destination.

After about a good half an hour, Naruto gazed upon the island they were headed towards. Though it was dark, Naruto could still see the tall and white house that sat on the island, able to see the light markers that worked as a draw in signal.

They reached the island an Naruto grabbed all of the luggage and carried Jean towards the beautiful house. Reaching the door, he saw the console lock and fished out the I.D card before sliding it in. The consol flashed green and a click was heard, signifying that the door was unlocked.

Opening it, Naruto walked inside and ignored the interior design of the house of the entrance lounge. He headed straight before taking a left and walking down that hallway to see an open door that lead to a bedroom, which was completely white. Walking into the room he laid Jean on the soft bed, her head resting on the feather filled pillow.

Naruto then set the luggage in the large closet which had several dressers in it, but were currently empty. Naruto checked the double sink, shower with bathtub bathroom and checked to see if everything was secure.

Sighing to himself, he slipped off his shoes and shirt, putting on some sleeping shorts. He then gazed at Jean and took off her jacket, then her shoes, socks and pants; leaving her in a green tanktop and black laced panties.

Naruto then laid in bed and pulled the covers over himself and Jean before closing his eyes, and going to sleep.

* * *

Immediately upon waking, Jean felt the soft, comfortable foam like bed she was laying on. She sat up and stretched before opening her eyes and looking around the room which was completely white and rather spacious. Across from her, hanging from the wall was a large plasma screen tv.

Turning to her left she saw that that side of the bed was vacant but had been used, and she could only guess she and Naruto had slept in the same bed…and she missed it! But then she wondered why Naruto had gotten one hotel room instead of two…before wondering why if he got one room, why wasn't there two beds?

Getting up out of bed, she realized she was undressed, meaning Naruto pulled off her clothes. Shrugging to herself, she walked into what she assumed was the bathroom which was quite beautiful. After doing her morning routine, she left the bed room and traveled down the hall.

After making a right, she was greeted the wonderful looking living room which kind of had a beach house feel to it but not quite. Across the living room was a decently sized polished modern kitchen and Jean was starting to realize she was not in a hotel.

Looking out the window, Jean covered her mouth, keeping in the gasp when she saw the beautiful beach. She immediately found her way outside and walked along the beach which it's sand was as smooth as glass.

The water was a crystal clear blue, stretching out as an ocean. In the far distance she could see marine life, such as dolphins, and even fish up close. Turning to her sides, Jean realized that the beach ran for miles and probably circled all around them…yup, she was definitely on an island.

Her attention however was given to the very person who brought her here, emerging from the water quite beautifully. Her eyes focused on the glistening water drops rolling down his perfectly tone god like body. His wonderful toned biceps, triceps, pecs, and 8 pack. His skin was a light tan to it, his hair messy shoulder length golden blond hair, perfectly white straight teeth with slightly long canines…and those eyes. Perfectly azure…

He was flawless.

And Jean was getting quite aroused at looking at him as he walked towards her with that gorgeous smile. "Good morning Red," Naruto greeted her and she simply stood there gazing at him with a dazed look. "Red?" Naruto called waving his hand in front of her face.

Snapping his fingers, she blinked before focusing on him, "Huh?" Naruto chuckled as he greeted her again.

"I said good morning Red, how was you're sleep?" he asked and she blinked before answering him, and he could tell that she was still sidetracked.

"It was…nice," she answered before her eyes landed on his chest, "Oh so very nice," the girl moaned out.

Naruto smiled at her, amused before nodding. "Glad to hear it, hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly before blinking, "Wait, huh?"

"I asked if you were hungry," Naruto repeated and she gave a nod to him. He smiled before grabbing her hand and walking back towards the house. Naruto sat her down at the outside balcony table before going inside and getting her food.

"This place is beautiful," Jean whispered to herself before her attention was given to Naruto who set down a plate filled with French toast, eggs, bacon and hash browns, a big cup of orange juice by her plate.

Naruto set down his own plate as well as the pitcher of orange juice. Jean gazed at the food appreciatively before eating an egg and moaning at the taste. Digging in eagerly, Naruto could only smile and laugh as he watched her.

He began eating his own food while gazing at her or the beach. Once she took a large gulp of orange juice she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Naruto. Where exactly are we and how could you afford this?" she wondered and Naruto hummed quietly before answering.

"Well, this island is Isle Gaea, a tribute name to the earth goddess and mother to all," Naruto stated. "How I can afford this has something to do with my trip," Naruto told her and she nodded.

"Well it's beautiful so far, I assume there is more to it than the beach?" she asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yes and we have three days to explore it," Naruto smiled and she grinned, completely giddy at the idea.

After breakfast, the two played a rather entertaining game of chess with Naruto beating her three times before she finally gave up with a huff claiming he cheated and stormed off, leaving a laughing Naruto.

Once they were done with chess they used the jet ski's, 'fighting' in the water using their powers. And Naruto still won at that, making her fall into the water more times than she could count.

They hiked the mountains several times, finding waterfalls to jump in. Several times she would hop on Naruto's back, riding him as he ran through the jungle only to soar across a ledge, causing them to both fall into the water fall.

They even tried Chess again only for Jean to lose even more causing her to huff in annoyance and Naruto to laugh some more. She did beat him a checkers though, and even a couple times at connect four, causing him to comically smack away or flip the board making her laugh.

It was even more fun when Naruto used his powers to bring in big waves which they surfed too…but since both didn't know how to surf it was rather hard and comical…but it was fun. It was like being a kid again.

But despite having fun like a kid, the two sure did not see the other that way. Often times they would find themselves gazing or being caught gazing at the other. Though there was no "Tension" between them, the sexual tension was rising and it starting to be quite hard to keep from jumping each other.

So to keep their minds off it, they busied themselves with physical activities. And while they were fun, both could only think of one thing that would be even more fun. It was the end of their second night, and they were currently on the beach, having a campfire, roasting marshmallows.

There was silence between them, though it was a relaxing silence rather than an awkward one. Both Naruto and Jean gazed at the fire, holding their marshmallows over the fire, enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves.

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face as he finally made his decision. But before he could even speak, Jean was the first one too.

"I…I broke the barrier or as least the second to last one…" Jean told him, a frown on her lips. He gazed at her in surprise, letting her continue. "…I can feel so much power from behind the last barrier…and it makes me feel…"

Naruto stayed silent as she frowned and looked up at him, "Angry." The blond raised a brow as she just talked, telling him her feelings on the matter. "There were doors with memories I didn't even know I had. And they all had one thing in common…the Professor…I don't know why but I feel angry at him…"

Retracting his marshmallow he blew on it while she gazed at him, "What does this mean?" Naruto said nothing as he ate the marshmallow and began roasting another one. "Naruto,"

"Jean," Naruto started, his eyes never meeting hers. "I…I can't really explain what it means…or even why. But…this anger your feeling…it's because _you_ are angry at Charles. And when I say you, I mean Phoenix,"

"Phoenix? What are you talking about?" She demanded and Naruto sighed, scratching his cheek.

"I don't know much about it. But the Phoenix is your power…it is who you really are Jean. It's power is the main reason Charles and Erik sought you out," Naruto told her and she looked surprised. "It is a close opposite of you…I know it is…because I have met it," Naruto revealed and she looked confused.

"Do you remember when you blacked out back when we were trying to recruit Kitty?" She gave a nod of remembrance and he nodded as well. "That was when. I…brushed your hair out of your face and instantly I was pulled into a room,"

Jean listened closely as he continued. "In the room was an exact carbon copy of you…except she was more…emotional. I could _feel_ her anger…it's what powered her in my mind. But she was very happy to see me, saying she hadn't seen me in seven years and she missed me…but then she blamed me,"

"Blamed you? Blamed you for what?" Jean wondered, wanting to know what part Naruto played in this.

"She blamed me because she felt I abandoned her…when I left, a few months later, Charles sealed her, putting up several powerful barriers. And in response…you were created. A physical I.D of sorts," Naruto informed and Jean frowned.

"She said that her name was Jean, but she was the Phoenix. A cosmic entity of unlimited power that bonded with you when you were a child," Naruto told her as he pulled out his mashmallow.

"She said the reason she was sealed up because Xavier feared her power, and the danger she imposed on humanity. And because of this reason, me and Xavier…she is angry. Phoenix however is willing to forgive me because I'm her best friend. After all, you two are the same," Naruto explained.

Jean was in total shock, not sure how she was supposed to handle this. But right now, her anger felt pretty warranted. But…in a way, she's always known. Every time she uses her powers…she felt as if she was holding back. Hell, whenever she looked at Naruto there was just something inside her that desired him so much.

"Phoenix wanted to meet you Jean," Naruto spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "She wants to settle and close this gap or whatever between you two," he told her. "And if you accept, she wants me to shatter the last barrier,"

"I…I don't know if I should…" Jean stated, somewhat fearful and Naruto frowned at her. "What if I lose myself and am a danger to humanity? I will hurt innocent people and the people I love…I don't want that,"

Naruto shook his head in response. "Jean, you are already a danger to humanity just for being a mutant," he countered and she gave a light nod of agreement; he had a point. "And I won't let that happen, I will protect you because I care about you and that's what best friends do,"

Jean looked at him a bit surprised, and was a bit more surprised when he continued on with, "There is also no way you can lose yourself…because you're already lost. Jean, Phoenix is apart of you, it was makes you _Jean Grey_. You're like a split soul…one can't survive without the other,"

"So you're saying I should confront her," Jean guessed and Naruto shook his head, a frown on his lips.

"Not confront, meet. Confront sounds like you are about to settle a problem. For you, I don't believe Phoenix is a problem. She is willing to meet you, can't you show the same courtesy? I mean after all, you must be curious, because if you weren't you wouldn't have continued to break those barriers," Naruto shrugged causing Jean to frown.

Silence was between them for another good ten minutes before Naruto spoke. "Jean," he called getting her attention. "You are my first real and best friend," Naruto started, eyes on the fire. "And…I can't keep secrets from you for long because I don't want to hurt you,"

"What are you talking about?" She asked and Naruto took a deep breath before he stood up and sat beside her.

"I want you to see and know what has been really going on…the whole truth instead of a quarter of it," Naruto stated and she continued to look confused. Naruto grabbed her head and leaned his head forward. Jean closed her eyes, and puckered her lips but was disappointed when Naruto simply rested their foreheads together.

"Read my mind," he ordered and she looked surprised. Deciding to take this opportunity she did so…but Jean wondered what was she going to find…and if she would regret finding it.

Naruto gave a wince at having his mind probed, but this needed to be done. She was his best friend and he didn't want to keep secrets from her…not anymore.

It took a bit of time for Jean to witness and experience all of it, and by the time she was done…she was speechless. Moving her head away from Naruto's she looked at him with an impassive look, while he returned a slightly guilty one.

Jean turned away from him, hugging her knees to herself staring at the fire. Naruto didn't speak or move to touch her. He just stood and walked off, taking off his shirt, headed towards the black inked water, gazing at the full moon.

While he gazed at the moon, Jean gazed at the fire. So much was on her mind…though it was only two subjects, the content behind them was just so much.

"_So you're going to just give in?_" she heard. Blinking, Jean looked around, before turning to Naruto who was too far away from her to sound so close. And the voice was female so… "_Down here,_"

Jean turned her head and looked towards the flames and saw…herself, flickering in the flames. "What the hell…Phoenix?"

"_The one and only girly_," the entity said with a smirk. And Jean could only look on in shock. "_My connection is weak, but it's workable. But I can't talk with you long girly,_" Phoenix stated and Jean remained silent.

"_I don't believe blondie over there is in the wrong. He can't help the fact he needs to bust a nut frequently_," Phoenix stated and Jean scowled.

"That is not what's bothering me!" Jean argued, receiving a look from Phoenix. "What's bothering me is what he plans to do…it's not…"

"_Right? You need to quit lying to yourself. You know damn well he is mostly right…that god damn Xavier has been fucking with your head…Peace comes to those who wait? Bullshit!_" Phoenix snarled, the fire blazing a bit more, causing Jean to flinch a bit.

"_You saw the hearing…in a few short weeks, the mutant registration act will become legal…and blondie is right, War will ensue and the entire country will be thrown in chaos…_" Phoenix stated and Jean frowned.

"_Xavier has your head so fucked you don't even realize it. Though I am locked…I can feel your desires…you desire that man back there, you desire power…you desire real happiness…if you are going to scorn the man, then scorn him on your own accord…not because Xavier's teachings influenced you too…_" Phoenix lectured as the flames started die out.

But before she returned to the recess of Jean's mind, she threw in one more thing. "_Oh, and why the hell would you worry about his harem shit? You saw his memories, how many girls that he's actually slept with been taken to a private island? You haven't even slept with him yet! Pull your head out your ass Grey!_" with that, Phoenix was gone.

Jean frowned as she continued to gaze at the fire. "She's right," Jean whispered to herself... "We're right," she corrected with a sigh. Taking a deep breath, Jean closed her eyes.

Standing up she looked towards Naruto who rose from the water and gazed at the moon still. Jean placed a hand over her heart, feeling her quickened beat… "Don't you be scared,"

Taking off her jacket, Jean took a calming breath before she walked towards Naruto, slowly. Her eyes focused on him completely, as she gazed at him, her green eyes were lit a blaze becoming crimson. She bit her bottom lip sensually, as images of the blond god taking her completely.

It was unknown to Jean that the last barrier was cracking, and Phoenix's influence was slipping through the cracks. A smirk came upon the chained entity's lips, '_Sorry girly…but I will get what __**I**__ want…whether you agree or not,_'

Entering the water, she continued to walk up to Naruto. With a smile she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his back. If Naruto was surprised, he showed it…because his body tensed before relaxing as Jean kissed his back.

Naruto turned himself around and gazed at Jean who kissed his upturned triangle tattoo. She then pulled away, resting her head on his chest, her arms still wrapped around him. "As long as you love me and stay with me…I don't care what you do to the world,"

Looking up into his eyes she smiled, "You and I till the day we die, and I'll never leave you lonely…because that's what lovers do,"

Naruto gave a light chuckle as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and lowered himself down to meet her lips. Both gave quiet moans as they finally were able to enjoy each others taste.

As the two kissed deeply and passionately, Naruto picked her up, holding her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never separating. Tongues swirled, lips were pulled and bitten, hair yanked and ran through.

And while all of this happened, Naruto steadily walked them back to the house and into the bedroom. Laying Jean on the bed as she nibbled his ear and kissed his neck, Naruto untied her bikini top and threw it to the side before biting down a bit on her neck making her moan.

She pulled away and grabbed his hair to pull his head back so she could kiss him. While the two battled tongues, Naruto was feeling on her perky modest bust, pulling her nipples and moving her tits around in a circling motion, or even pushing down on them.

Jean stilled wrapped to his waist began drying humping him while sucking on his tongue while he played with her breasts, rubbing, pulling and pushing on them, making her even more aroused. Her nipples began to actually harden and her pussy was starting to become moist.

Laying her back on the bed, she unwrapped her legs but kept them standing, allowing Naruto to rub them down and kiss her knee. He made his way down, his tongue dragging across her inner thigh. But just to tease her, he stopped at her crotch before making his way up, kissing and licking her toned flat stomach.

He continued up, kissing her breasts and licking her nipples all the while his hand gently rubbed her clothed pussy. Jean exhaled a breath as her hands rubbed across his back and his neck, dragging her nails slowly, making him tingle a bit.

Naruto made his way back down after nipping at her nipple to spread her legs again and kiss her thigh. His hands then moved to the strings of her bottom bikini and he untied them before tossing it.

His azure eyes gazed at the pink virgin pussy with a broad triangle of low cut red hair. Breathing atop of it made Jean shiver, and her pussy to get a bit wetter and Naruto saw her clit was starting to peek out.

Just as Jean thought he was going to connect his lips to her lower lips, he moved away to kiss her other thigh again and she gave a groan like whimper, making him chuckle. The girl closed her eyes though, when he finally did kiss and tongue her lower lips…giving a moan, squeezing her breasts.

Naruto continued to slowly kiss and lick her pussy, showing his skills. Jean's breaths started to quicken as her arms shot back and gripped onto the pillows, biting her lip as well.

The blond gently rubbed as she spread her leg more to give him more room to work with. His entire mouth connected with her pussy and he began actually "eating" her, causing Jean to give an authentic moan. She didn't know what to do with her hands as she either pulled her own hair or played with her tits out of pleasure.

Naruto raised his head and leaned towards her upper lips, kissing her deeply which she returned quickly, tasting herself on his tongue. He pulled away and went back down to work, humming making her give a squeak and start pinching her nipples. The blond continued to munch and Jean's back arched, her body simply filled with pleasure.

Jean bit her finger as Naruto became a bit more rougher, humming even more as well. He pulled away and kissed back up to her lips, allowing her to taste his tongue again. She pulled away and savored the taste, biting her lip and closing her eyes. When she opened them she gazed at a smirking Naruto before kissing him again, this time more roughly and lovingly.

Naruto's body laid atop of hers though her hands were trying desperately to pull off his trunks, causing him to smirk in the kiss. The two began to turn around to switch positions, making Naruto actually laugh lightly and she gave a light growl before sitting atop of him and returned to kissing him.

Her hands gripped onto his hair and his hands traveled down her back. She bit and pulled on his lips, then pushing her tongue forward. Naruto brought her closer as he sat up and Jean began grinding against him, their lips never leaving each other.

Jean gave two hard thrusts against him before getting up a bit and pushing him down, resting between his legs. She crawled back up with pouty lips and loving lustful eyes before kissing him fully again. Moving back she put her mouth on his crotch and tried sucking his cock from there before smirking and pulling off his trunks.

He leaned up to help her and she continued to have a smirk on her lips before tossing the trunks away, his dick now free. Jean gazed at the thick long hardening package for a few seconds before she intitated another kiss with Naruto, their tongues fighting for dominance.

But before a winner could be declared, she pulled away, her mouth already swallowing his dick causing him to groan. Jean gazed up at him the entire time as she sucked his cock expertly, even though she has never done this before in her life.

Jean's nosed touched his shaved pelvis before coming back up to suck the head, as if it was a straw. Her tongue lathered and swirled around it, her eyes still never leaving his pleasured expression. Jean then began sliding her lips down the sides of his cock three times, up and down, all the while sucking it.

When she was finished, she drug her tongue up from his aching balls to the tip of his cock, a string of saliva connected to her bottom lip and his head. Her hand stroked once before she went back to work, his own hand pushing her hair out of the way.

She gave one bob and when her head came up Naruto pulled her off and kissed her sensually. He grabbed her body and laid her on her side while he laid behind her. Her legs raised to allow him access, and she was starting to feel a bit nervous now…but still wanted to continue.

"Gentle," she whispered watching him slide his dick across her pussy using her wetness as extra lube. Naruto merely nodded as he directed his cock at her entrance and prodded it but never entering.

Jean gave a low flinch as he began sliding in but stopped once he felt the barrier. Jean gave a determined nod and scrunched her face in pain as he broke through her hymen, taking her virginity.

Naruto remained completely still, allowing the pain to fade away and for her to adjust to him. He kissed her neck as she embraced the pain and he enjoyed the tightness and warmth.

Jean gave a shaky nod and Naruto's movements were slow and careful, allowing her to adjust to the feeling. After a few minutes, Jean's nod was more determined and he picked up the pace, grabbing her leg to hold it up while they kissed passionately.

His strokes were rhythmical, as if it was music. He picked up the beat, then slowed down, but the thing that remained constant was Jean's pleasure. She rubbed herself and moaned in their kiss.

Jean pulled away, allowing her moan to be actually heard then biting her lip and Naruto followed her action. With half lidded eyes the two gazed at each other while the bed rocked due to his thrusting.

Naruto then positioned him self so he was hovering over her while her legs were spread and up in the air. Grabbing onto the headboard, Naruto started again, his eyes focused on Jean's blissful expression.

His strokes came up then down almost like a wave, and Jean felt his tip hit the entry to her womb making her tense. Naruto smiled at the reaction and increased the deepness of his strokes and Jean's body started to shake as she slammed her self against him to get more out of it.

Releasing the headboard, Naruto rested his hands on her thighs and hardened his strokes and quickening his thrusts, causing Jean's body to shake with the bed, her moans creeping out more and more.

"Ah," she squeaked and Naruto didn't stop as he did not plan too. Leaning down he gave a grunt before she threw her tongue in his mouth, which he accepted. Pulling away he released a breath as she rubbed her clit harder and faster in up and down motions. Her face started to blush red, her green eyes focused on Naruto's blue, her mouth open to release her moans perfectly.

Jean's moans and pants matched completely with the sound of clapping as Naruto was now going into over drive. Their hands interlaced together as Naruto was starting to feel his nuts churn and as that was happening, Jean was already reaching her orgasm.

Her body convulsing and shaking. In fact the entire room started to shake because the release of her powers which were starting to mix with Phoenix's slowly escaping powers. Naruto only helped further her orgasm because he continued on thrusting, trying to have his orgasm.

His eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. After five minutes of constant hammering, Naruto's body finally tensed as he grunted, releasing his seed inside her womb. Jean's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she could feel the warmth of Naruto's seed inside her, and the constant pour that lasted for a good 30 seconds.

After firing all of his ropes Naruto gave one last thrust in an attempt to release any left over's. Pulling out with a content sigh he laid beside her.

The two panted silently before Jean scooted to be in Naruto's embrace while he pulled the covers over them. His arm wrapped around her waist, their legs intertwined, one of their hands interlaced, her ass rubbing against his cock, and his chin resting on her head.

Silence was between them for a good twenty five minutes before Jean spoke up, "I love you Naruto…I hope you know that," Jean told him sincerely and Naruto hummed to himself.

"Jean…you ever heard of the tale, _The Fenikkusu's Kitsune_?" Naruto asked and Jean hummed as she thought about it. Shaking her head, he smiled and continued.

"Well the Kitsune, was a legendary demon spirit that took the form of a fox with nine-tails; it was called the Kyuubi," Naruto started and Jean closed her eyes as she listened, picturing a fox with nine tails.

"The Kyuubi was a prideful demon, that liked to show off it's amazing power to the world. So, it would leave the spirit world and attack villages for fun. With a crack of a tail, tidal waves would occur, and mountain's would break. If one stared into the eyes of the Kyuubi for a few seconds they would turn to stone," Naruto told her as he stroked her hair.

"One would think that nothing could stop such a mighty demon, no human at least. But it wasn't true. A woman who was described to have beautiful red hair, stepped up to the demon without fear…this woman garnered the attention of the Kyuubi, and managed to lead him away from her village," Naruto stated.

"He was so enthralled by this woman, he fell in love with her. He was so deep in love, he asked her to marry him. But she refused, as she loved another…and they could never be because he was a spirit and she was a mortal," Naruto told and Jean turned around and looked up at him as he continued with his story.

"Kyuubi didn't care though…he did everything he could to make her fall in love with him…but it didn't work. He watched her love another, and accept his marriage proposal. Livid, Kyuubi thought about attacking a village to make her pay attention to him…but he knew it wouldn't work…" Naruto shook his head.

"So, he came up with another plan. One that he figured was sure to work. He made a deal with the God of death…he would give up his immortality and power, to become a mortal. The God of death accepted this deal and granted Kyuubi to be allowed to live a mortal life," the blond said and Jean smiled as she chimed in.

"And he went to find the woman right?" She asked and Naruto nodded though there was a frown on his lips.

"He did…but he did not like what he found. He found the woman he loved dying, thanks to the man she loved and his friends. Angry, he watched her die in his arms and he left to punish those who killed his love," he stated, seeing her frown.

"But he was outnumbered and mortal. He no longer had the strength or the power he had before. From the spirit world, the woman watched as Kyuubi fought a losing battle with the men. The God of death told her that Kyuubi gave up all his power to be with her…and the woman was touched…" Naruto said as he smiled.

"So, she too made a deal with the God of death. She requested that Kyuubi got his immortality back and she was allowed to be with him, but be reborn every one hundred years to be with him," Naruto went on and Jean gazed at him, truly interested in the story.

"The God of death accepted…but the catch was the Kyuubi could never return to the spirit world and she could not reproduce. So…she agreed. And the woman was reborn again in a ball of flames. Once the two dealt with her killers, the two lived together till she was forced to return the spirit world for 100 years. They never had children together, but they did marry. And the two lived happy and content with their situation," Naruto finished and Jean had a thoughtful smile.

"The woman, what was her name?" She asked and Naruto smiled as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Her name was Fenikkusu, meaning Phoenix," Naruto answered and her eyes widened. "It's also said to ease the pain of her 100 year absence, Kyuubi indulged in the gift that was woman. He had many concubines, who bared his children…but never once did he have another wife,"

Jean snuggled up close to Naruto, laying a kiss on his collarbone tattoo. "How do you know this story?" She asked and Naruto wrinkled his nose before he answered.

"I met this old woman who was a friend of my biological uncle. She told me the story; said I resembled Kyuubi quite a lot in looks. She also told me that legend has it, that the one who bares the whisker marks of a fox, is a direct descendant of the Kyuubi," Naruto explained and Jean gazed at his faint whisker marks before rubbing them.

She then realized he said something interesting. "You met a friend of your biological uncle?" a nod, "Did you meet him?" she asked excitedly and he gave a nod.

"I did, he's my mothers brother. They weren't really close as my mother was to her older cousin. He told me her name was Kushina, and she was quite a character. But he doesn't know if she is alive or not. Hell, he didn't even know I existed…" Naruto frowned.

"So I'm guessing he didn't know your father?" and he confirmed her guess with a shake of his head. "Well, at least you know you have family that is alive," Jean smiled and Naruto nodded lightly. His attention however was given to his phone as it rung and vibrated. Naruto sighed before he grabbed it to see it was Jane calling him.

"Hello?" he answered and winced as she was talking loudly and fast, there was also lots of noise in the background. "Jane, Jane! Calm down, tell me what happened?" he told her trying to get an explanation.

Jean watched his expression turn sour, his eyes hardening a bit. "What do you mean he didn't plan on telling me immediately?" Naruto scowled. "How long did this happen?" he demanded and released a breath to calm himself.

"Jane I need you to calm down sweetie, Nothing bad is going to happen to her on my watch…." Naruto told her but nodded as Jean sat up with a confused worried look. "I'm going to try and be there as fast as I can…"

"Alright…bye," he hung up and stood going to his bag to put on some clothes while Jean frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked and Naruto sighed as he took a breath. He then looked towards her with a straight look.

"Magneto has Rogue…"

* * *

**That everybody is the longest chapter to date of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. You were given a good peek at Naruto's training and that he is trying to better himself…you saw that the Mutant Registration act is trying to be put in order.**

**Jean also made contact with Phoenix, hooked up with Naruto and is probably going to join Titan…score right? Yup!**

**I also hope you noticed that the lemon wasn't just a… "I'm fuck you till you die!" scene…it was a…ahem, love making scene. I felt it was only right considering that one…Jean was a virgin…Two…They are best friends…Three…because I can…**

**Also…Yes…the island is basically Isle Esme from Twilight. I actually like the idea of owning a private island…so I used it…And probably will use it again HA!**

**I hope you enjoyed the Kyuubi Phoenix story…made it up on the spot. Got inspired from Kayla's Silverfox's **_**Koo-koo-kachew got screwed **_**story….I mean the Wolverine and The Moon story.**

**And if you actually paid attention…it is a bit of history to Naruto's family line…and why he might have so much power.**

**Lets see…I don't think I have much else to say….OH!**

**I forgot…**

**Bye.**


	9. Atlas to the rescue

**Chapter Nine: Atlas to the rescue**

"Do I have all that right?"

Naruto gave a nod as he and Jean sat together on plane that was going directly to New york. Since they didn't have the correct bordering passes, Jean had to pull a Obi-wan Kenobi move, and mind trick them into letting them board.

They've been on the flight for a good 8 hours, and for the last two hours or so, Naruto explained the _full_ story. And to say Jean wasn't impressed was an understatement. From what he told her and what she processed…Naruto was a natural born leader…he would make one hell of a politician.

He definitely had the gift of gab. She could even compare him to the Professor, just a little bit more unorthodox but a bit more trust worthy. Xavier searched for mutants using Cerebro…Naruto and his fellow leaders simply found mutants by coincidence.

There were some mutants from what Naruto told her that were powerful and they did have a way of finding them…but they usually simply informed each every mutant they came across that there was a place for them.

And that place was a home that gave one purpose…and from that brought happiness and inner peace. But while Titan was a sanctuary for mutants, humans were allowed too, but there wasn't much of them considering most humans feared mutants.

So in Jean's eyes, this Titan Organization was basically the professor's institute but on a larger focused scale. There apparently were several bases located in the U.S, on in Germany, one in Russia, three in England and one in Tokyo.

Jean actually demanded to know where Naruto got these funds and he only smirked. His answer was that there were quite a few heirs to large business that were mutants and supported him. It also helped that most of the mutants that were members Titan had powers that could be used for action…so they took on missions.

All in all, Titan was an "underground" mercenary asylum for mutants…and Naruto along with this…Scarlet Witch and Libra were in charge. When Jean asked how many mutants did he think were members of Titan…he said maybe a bit over 250…and counting.

The way Naruto saw it, all mutants were considered family till they showed a part of themselves that either Naruto, Scarlet or Libra didn't like. Lance was a good example…sure he was a talented mutant that could go far with the proper guidance…but the boy was a complete delinquent that followed his own fucked up goals.

While Naruto understood that, there was a time and place for everything. And Lance did not fit that bill in Naruto's eyes. So Lance wouldn't be welcomed into Titan unless for two reasons.

He did something really magnificent that made Naruto consider it…or he took multiple tests to prove he was worth joining. Naruto told her that there were several mutants similar to Lance but all worked hard to change and were welcomed with open arms.

There were even special occasions where a wannabe didn't have to take the test and were sworn in by the leaders themselves. She, Jane and Rogue were perfect examples…Jane even more so. Mystique on the other hand had to take a special test due to certain circumstances.

So at this moment in time, Jean was caught up with the whole explanation of Titan and how they came to be. She also was informed of certain members that she has either seen or maybe met…Mystique and Rhea Carter being two full members, while Toad, and Blob were being tested by Naruto and Mystique.

Jean was also informed of the mission Mystique had received, but both were confused as to why Rogue was caught up in it and Naruto didn't like that whatsoever. He tried calling Mystique but she didn't answer which only made him want to return to New York even faster. He didn't like not being in charge of a situation of he could help it.

"I have to ask Naruto," Jean said and he hummed, trying to keep himself busy with subtle training. "Now that you have me…how long are you planning on staying in the institute?"

Naruto actually gave a shrug as he did not know. "I honestly don't know. Charles has come upon some interesting mutants…I may just piggy back ride off of him till I found enough. And it all depends on how this registration turns out," Naruto muttered.

"Do you plan on telling the professor? I mean, I'm sure with a thorough explanation he will understand," Jean suggested and Naruto gave a sigh.

"I know…but…I don't think it's time yet. I need him to see that his path is not going to work…and even it does, it will be long after he's gone. We don't have time to sit and wait around for 20, 30 years. In all honesty…I don't even think we have ten," Naruto told her and she gave a small nod.

"They are already trying to put this stupid registration act into action…so what if it fails? Something or someone is just going to come along and try again. There's only so much waiting I can actually take. And though it may seem like a big number…I need actual fighters…and I don't have much of those…"

"Is that why you're getting stronger?" Jean asked trying to look in his eyes. "So you can be a one man army?" and Naruto gave a slight nod and she grabbed his hand shaking her head. "You are not alone in this Naruto…you have me, you have Jane…Rogue and this Scarlet Witch…let us help, let us get strong together so you don't have to go through this alone,"

Naruto frowned as she continued on, "You're name may be Atlas but that doesn't mean you should bare the weight alone. Despite your amazing power, you are still just one person," Jean told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Now that I have the power of phoenix…you have an extra set of power behind you," Jean smiled and Naruto gave another nod though he looked as if he was trying to say something.

"About that Red…I think you should work with Phoenix's power in small increments," He suggested and Jean looked thoughtful. "I mean, Phoenix is a lot of raw power. Taking it all in one go could really hurt you," Naruto told her and she nodded with an understanding smile.

"So, what's the plan when we get home?"

* * *

"CHARLES!"

"Um, is it me or does that sound like…"

"Hey! Where's Charles?!" Naruto demanded as he walked into the kitchen to see Kitty and Evan, both who looked quite surprised to see him.

"I think he is in the med room with Storm," Kitty said and Naruto nodded as he walked off. Jean came in a few moments later and Kitty instantly swamped her, which wasn't a big surprise to the red head.

"Jean! how was the vacation?" she demanded and Jean gave a sigh as she headed to her room.

"Short," was Jean's reply as she left, causing Kitty and Evan to frown. Figuring they were pretty bummed about Rogue's capture.

Naruto entered the metallic med room and was ready to give Charles a huge piece of his mind when he realized that he was in the med room, which meant someone was hurt. And that someone was…Senator Henry?

"What the hell is this?" Naruto demanded as he looked at the rather sick senator. Charles' gaze left the unconscious Henry and towards Naruto, somewhat surprise to see him.

"Naruto…you came back," he said to himself quietly and Naruto gave a growl.

"Hell ya I came back! What is it I hear that you did not want to inform me about Rogue's capture?" Naruto demanded and Charles sighed shaking his head.

"I did not want to disturb you, we have this under control…" he told the blond but Naruto merely snarled before he gazed up Henry again.

"Why is this dipshit here?" Naruto wondered and it was Ororo who answered.

"He came to us asking for help. Apparently Magneto did something to him…" Storm stated and Naruto raised a brow as Charles nodded in agreement. He then gestured for them to follow him.

Once they were in the office, Charles explained what he saw in Henry's mind. "Magneto has built a machine that emits radiation that triggers in mutation in ordinary human beings," Charles explained, Naruto, Storm, Jean and Logan in the room.

"But the mutation is unnatural, Henry's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately," Jean stated as she had examined the senator and Naruto frowned at this.

"What effect does Radiation have on mutants?" Storm wondered but Charles shook his head, telling her there was none.

"But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it," He said and Naruto scowled, still not getting his answer.

"This still doesn't explain what Magneto wants with Rogue," Naruto stated and Logan nodded in agreement. Xavier gave a shrug with a sigh and Naruto felt like punching a wall. He was not getting any answers.

His operative was not returning his calls, Rogue was missing, unsure whether she was hurt or not, he was forced to cut his vacation with Jean short…the only good thing that came out of this was Henry was dying as a mutant which was pretty ironic to him.

However he took a deep breath, he needed to keep a calm head so he could figure out how to find Rogue, and Mystique if she too was in trouble. "Okay…you said that the machine draws its powers from Magneto and it weakened him?"

Xavier gave a nod and he hummed trying to piece together. "In fact it nearly killed him," he muttered and Logan finally had it…or at least he thought so.

"Chuck, what if Magneto took pale and gloom to transfer his powers to her so _she_ could power the machine? After all, she did work for Mystique and Mystique works for Magneto so it's only common sense to guess Magneto knows about Rogue's power," Logan explained ant the three looked a bit surprised while Naruto growled lightly before he stormed off.

As Naruto stood by the med room he was still trying to reach Raven but there was still no pick up. "What the fuck Raven…pick up your damn phone!" he grumbled a growl before he hung up and walked in the med bay, hearing Henry call for somebody.

"Yeah, I'm here bub," Naruto mumbled and Henry tried to reach for his hand but Naruto smacked it away with a light scowl.

"Please don't leave me," Henry pleaded with baited breaths. Naruto looked over the man to see he had gotten worse in only a few minutes. His skin was really male and he was really moist, it wasn't sweat…but it was something. "Don't want to be alone," he said giving a dry chuckle and Naruto snorted.

Gazing at the man some more, ignoring the fear of death he presented, the blond was able to see actual water running down the chair…the man was leaking. His body…was made of water?

"Do you hate normal people?" Henry asked, earning Naruto's attention. The blond looked up and gave a light sneer.

"Only you…and bigots," Naruto answered and Henry simply stared at him, panting lightly. "The fear humans radiate is natural…but to outcast those they don't understand and punish them for what is not their fault…is not, and it makes me hate humans more and more,"

"Well," Henry said as his eyes started to turn milky and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I guess you have one less person…to hate," with that the man gasped for air before his body started to flatten yet thicken. His body shook and started turning transparent, a gurgling noise accompanied by it. Soon, Henry's whole body turned into condensed liquid before it completely burst apart, splashing everywhere.

"Hmm, fitting," Naruto muttered as he waved his hand and all the water raised into the air. Flicking his fingers, the water flew into the sink and while it drained Naruto walked out to inform Charles.

When Naruto walked in the office, Scott had taken his place and was informed of what was going on, but the conversation was interrupted when Naruto spoke, "Henry is dead," The others looked at him as he spun his finger around, "Whippe,"

Charles gave a him a look and he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find her," Charles stated as he then looked towards Logan, "Prepare,"

Logan nodded as Charles rolled off towards Cerebro. "Cyclops tell everyone to suit up, Storm ready the jet, we're going on a rescue mission," Logan smirked as he walked out with everyone following.

"Wait," Jean caused everyone to stop before her eyes widened. "The Professor is hurt!" Jean told everyone and they immediately bolted to cerebro. But Naruto had to stop as his phone started ringing.

Taking it out of his pocket he growled when he saw the I.D and immediately put it to his ear, "_Where_ the hell have _you_ been?! I've been calling repeatedly!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really am. But Erik has me by his side constantly. I couldn't even give Toad the phone," Raven said, hoping to calm him down. "But I'm only free for a minute or so, as he wants me to help him set up the machine,"

"Yeah whatever, where's Rogue? Is she okay?" he demanded and Raven nodded, confirming she was.

"Yes, she's unharmed. But she's chained to a pole beside the machine. She's calm for now…but she wants you to hurry. He's going to…"

"Yes, have her use the machine by giving her his powers…I understand that. Look, the machine kills those who experience. Henry is dead, and if I don't hurry to Rogue, she will be too. Where are you Raven?"

"Statue of liberty, at the top," She told him and he nodded in understanding. "Naruto, Sabertooth, and Blob are with us," She informed and he gave a nod. "Quicksilver and Avalanche are stationed on Ellis island, Avalanche to make sure the leaders don't leave, and Quicksilver to get Magneto outta there if things go sour,"

"I figured. All right, most if not all the X-men are coming; meaning there is going to be a fight. I need you to handle Daniels and Pryde. Wagner will keep an eye on Avalanche. I know Logan will handle Sabertooth which only leaves the rest of us to handle Toad and Blob," Naruto stated and Raven agreed. "I have Magneto,"

"I have to go now,"

"Raven! Stall if you can,"

"Alright,"

Naruto hung up the phone and released a sigh before he left to the med room to see Charles on the chair unconscious. "What happened?" he asked and it was Storm who answered since, she along with the rest of the X-men besides Jean were present.

"Someone slipped in the mansion and poisoned the fluid that enhances the professors ability to use cerebro…" and Logan growled with crossed arms.

"My guess, Mystique," this caused Evan to pound his fist into his hand.

"Man, that lady is in for a world of hurt when I see her," Kurt and Kitty agreed with him, which made Naruto inwardly smirk, the stage was set then.

"Where's Jean?" he asked before he headed to Cerebro after he got his answer. She was working on it, trying to fix it. So he figured he would keep her company, Jane tagging along.

But as soon as he entered the hallway to cerebro, he saw that the doors were closing quickly and Jean had Cerebro on her head. "Jean?!" Naruto called before he rushed forward in a blur but just as he was about to slip inside the doors shut. "Jean!"

After about thirty seconds, the doors opened and he saw Jean on the floor, holding her head. "Jean! You dummy!" he said as he kneeled and held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she tried to speak.

"Naruto…so many mutants…" she told him and he nodded, of course there were. The world was chalk full of them. "No…powerful mutants…Titan…" she stated and Naruto blinked before he smiled.

"Did you find Rogue?" a nod was his answer and he nodded to himself. "Good, I'll take it from here. Get some rest babe," Naruto kissed her lightly before she fell asleep to relax her mind.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he could _feel_ Phoenix's power saturate the room. Hopefully it would fade away before Xavier noticed. Turning around he returned back to Jane who walked with him.

Once everybody was in the briefing room, he told them where Magneto was.

"Magneto is here, Liberty island," Naruto gestured to the tech map. "His objective is to target the U.N leaders with the machine here, on Ellis island,"

"He doesn't know his machine kills, and judging from what the professor saw, if he gives Rogue enough of his power…"

"He could wipe out everyone in New york city!" Scott stated and Kurt looked surprised by this.

"Is this even possible? I mean, what would happen to the mutants? Would they die too?" he asked a bit worried and Logan shook his head.

"No, Chuck told us that the machine appears to leave mutants alone. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't help them out," Logan stated before he looked among the X-men. "Alright here's the deal, knowing Magneto and his lackey's he will probably have his main defense close to the machine…while having a back up on Ellis island,"

"Elf, you and Jane will stay guard on Ellis island, make sure no one is hurt," Logan ordered and they nodded though Jane was a bit reluctant. "The rest of us excluding Storm will head up the statue to rescue Rogue and destroy that machine. Storm…"

"I will stay here and guard the professor, I know," she stated and Logan nodded. Naruto then pointed to the map, informing how this will basically go down.

* * *

"How's your head?" Naruto asked Jean as they sat beside each other, Jane on his other side. Everyone besides Storm and Charles were in the jet, suited up; Cyclops and Wolverine at the controls, while everyone else were anxious.

"It's fine," she smiled lightly and he nodded before their attention was given to the Kitty who started pestering them about their short vacation. Naruto and Jean however only dodged their questions, which only made the three, and Scott more curious.

Once the team dropped off Nightcrawler and Jane at Ellis island, they headed towards Liberty island, landing in the water…somewhat gently. Scott apologized and Wolverine gave a snort in response.

The gang preceded to get out and headed towards the liberty statue, eyes peeled and ears straining. Naruto looked up with narrowed eyes before he nodded in a gesturing motion, "The Torch," he said and they all nodded walking quickly to the entrance.

Naruto could feel Rogue's growing fear and he quickened his pace. Once they entered the building they all walked pass the security, except Wolverine. The alarm went off and he stabbed it before he continued on.

"There's someone here," Wolverine stated as he sniffed. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he too smelled it. It was Mystique, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where. "I don't know where…but I can smell them,"

Wolverine walked forward in search for them before returning. "I know there's someone here, I just can't see them," he stated walking towards Cyclops, drawing his claws.

"Lookout!" Spyke said as he fired spikes at Wolverine who hopped back and dodged them. "It's Mystique! Kitty, come on!" Spyke stated as the two rushed at her.

"Wait!" Scott stated as he fired a beam at Mystique, but he missed just as Kitty and Spyke entered the manual elevator with Mystique. The beam shot the door close and he scowled.

"Leave them, they can handle her," Naruto stated as he kept walking just as Wolverine crashed through a wall. "The hell?"

"Hahaha, take that!" the group looked towards Blob who grinned at seeing them. "The X-men huh? Well then, I suggest we get this show on the road!" Blob rushed towards them just as Toad came out of nowhere with his tongue.

It latched onto a pipe and he flung forward before kicking Scott into a glass case then Jean and a standing Wolverine. Blob slammed into Naruto who did not budge. "Sorry bub," Naruto smirked as repelled Blob through a wall.

"Ay Naruto, you know we don't want to fight ya right?" Toad said and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't care, think of it as a challenge!" Naruto said as he shot a fire ball at Toad who dodged it but got hit by a beam, courtesy of Scott. Toad landed on his feet before throwing out his tongue to shut the door in the room Scott was in.

However he started flapping his arms as he was being levitated by Jean. "Ay! No fair! Put me down yo!"

"RAH!" Blob charged only for Wolverine to tackle him and Jean to fling Toad after him. The door that closed on Scott was blown open and Naruto gestured towards Blob and Toad.

"Keep them busy, I'm going after Magneto," Naruto told them and they nodded before he rushed off to find him. As Naruto ran up the stairs he heard a roar and was pounced on by Sabertooth.

Naruto however kicked the man off and got back up watching as Sabertooth rolled and stood himself. "Well, if it isn't the little fox Jimmy brought in," Sabertooth smirked as his claws grew.

"You don't scare me Mr. Pussy Cat," Naruto said, giving his best tweety bird impression. Sabertooth growled as he rushed at Naruto only to slam against the ground with a god aweful amount of pressure on his body. "Funny thing about Gravity," Naruto smirked, "It gives no fucks on who it crushes,"

Naruto then ran off just as Wolverine was thrown through the wall again, courtesy of Blob. "You can't beat me! I'm the blo-UGH!" Blob grunted as he was blasted by another optic blast.

Wolverine grunted as he stood up and rolled his neck, to see Sabertooth raising from the ground. "Creed," Wolverine snarled, drawing his claws while Sabertooth gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"Hello Jimmy,"

With greetings out of the way the two rushed at each other with animalistic roars.

* * *

As Naruto rushed up the stairwell he was focused on what was he going to do with Magneto when he saw him. However that train of thought stopped when he reached the top only to see a giant hole in the ceiling, giving him a clear view of the other arm straight across and slightly higher; meaning the torch was right above.

About to jump and simply run towards the torch suddenly a metal bar collided with him and pushed him against the wall, metal completely restraining him to the point where it was starting to hurt.

"My have you grown," Naruto heard the deep ominous voice and the creepy music that started playing.

"Villain type music, metal holding me back…what took you so...ugh, long Erik?" The blond wondered as Magneto in his Evolution outfit floated down through the hole. "Or would you prefer me to call you Magneto?"

Erik gave a smile under his helmet as he greeted his adoptive nephew. "You've known me before I was Magneto, just like Charles,"

"Yeah, but you know, people change…sometimes…ugh, Not for the better," Naruto grunted as he glared at Magneto. "I only wanted to call you by what you desire…till I fry you into ashes…"

"Oh yes, heat up this copper conductor…I thought you lived at a school," Magneto snorted and Naruto blinked before.

"Yeah, not my best line in the situation but hey, I'm not the one writing this script," Naruto shook his head and Magneto raised a brow at him.

"What in the blazed are you talking about my boy? It seems in my absence, Charles has screwed with your mind," Magneto muttered and Naruto snapped at him.

"My mind is perfectly fine thank you very much!" Naruto stated just as the others walked in and were immediately pushed towards the wall and trapped just like him. Scott was facing Naruto while Jean was facing Logan, whose arms were directed at her stomach.

Kitty was completely knocked out since Magneto knew of her ability of phasing through stuff. So she simply hung limply stuck to the wall beside Evan. "Why the fuck would you guys come here?!" Naruto demanded only for Evan to counter him.

"Well how come you didn't warn us?! You have a com link!"

"Well excuse me bub! I was actually having a healthy conversation with the cousin of Darth Vader here. If you were paying attention, you would have heard voices and would have snuck up or did the smart thing and…"

"Silence!" Magneto snapped as the music got louder and Naruto looked around.

"There's that creepy music again," he muttered just as a healing Sabertooth entered the whole and took Scotts shades. "Bro, I swear if you blast me I will cut your head off," Naruto threatened. "Keep your eyes closed!"

"Wait, if he blasts you wouldn't you be dead? How would you…"

"Shut up Evan!" Naruto barked causing the teen to shut up. Naruto then faced Magneto with a frown, "So are you going to be the classical villain and tell us your master plan because you think we're not going to get out of this, when in reality the author is just stalling time so he can have me bust out at the right moment, kick your ass and save the girl?"

Magneto and everyone else stared at him besides Scott, but even he gave a confused look. "Huh?"

"Who we talking about?"

Magneto gave Naruto a questioning look as if he was insane before trying to contact Mystique who was not answering. "I've seen your main pal, Henry," Naruto chimed in, drawing Magneto's attention.

"Oh? The good senator survived his fall," Magneto smirked, "And the swim to shore. He's becoming more powerful than I could have imagined…"

"If you mean powerful as in dead…then yeah he's completely powerful, God among men," Naruto chuckled and Magneto gave him a blank look. "What? He's dead,"

"I got that part!" Magneto snapped as he then gave a sigh.

"I saw him die, and those people down there are going to die if you activate that machine," Naruto warned a bit more seriously. "And yes bub, I'm sure I saw what I saw. Disposed of the dead person liquid myself,"

"Why don't any of understand what I'm trying to do?" Magneto growled and Naruto would have shook his head if he could but spoke anyway.

"Oh I understand Magnus…can I call you Magnus? Cool. Anyway, those people down there control our "Fate" and the "Fate" of every other mutant…so you're trying to turn them into mutants so they can't hate mutants…right?"

"Precisely!"

"Stupid!" Naruto countered. "Did you not hear what I just fucking said? Henry is dead. That machine you have…is going to kill them instead of turn them. And giving your power to Rogue will affect all of New york, if not most of it. You will be killing thousands!" Naruto explained fiercely.

"Help me! Somebody! Help me!" Rogue started to scream and Naruto growled.

"You're so full of shit Erik, if you were so righteous in trying to be the mutant messiah and shit…you would be in that thing instead of using her! In fact, why am I having this conversation with you?!" Naruto then towards the camera, "I'm busting out of this joint!"

Just as he said that, Magneto rose through the hole and Naruto busted free from his restraints using gravity to release the hold. Sabertooth immediately charged at Naruto only to be repelled, slamming into the wall.

Naruto then turned Scotts head, grabbed his shades. "Open your eyes!" Scott did so, blasting Sabertooth through the wall and crashing onto a boat. Naruto then slipped the shades back on before helping release the others.

Evan held Kitty while they all rushed to help Rogue, who was screaming along with Magneto. The machine started spinning, turned on and Naruto scowled as he tried to slow it with gravity but it was too strong and fast to stop.

"We have to get her out of there, Scott can you hit it?" Naruto wondered and Scott shook his head with a grimace.

"The rings are moving to fast. If I shoot it I'll kill her," Scott stated and Naruto scowled, knowing he was right.

"Alright here's the plan, Jean you fly me over to the thing, and if I don't make it you can still blast the damn thing," Logan stated and Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"Yeah, but you need to make it. Besides, Magneto is up there and he'll be able to stop you and shooting it will still kill her and I'm not taking that chance," Naruto told them before he looked towards Jean. "Jean, steady me," he ordered. Crouching, Naruto jumped towards it and Jean used her power to steady him, but it was a bit difficult, especially with the power the machine was emitting, throwing Naruto a bit off balance.

Her eyes then started to glow red, a fire blazing in them….using Phoenix's power. Suddenly her control became a lot more easier to handle and Naruto landed on top of the machine. She then focused on the rings and tried to slow it down with Naruto's help of using gravity and his little control of metal.

The white field began to emit, spreading towards Ellis island. Naruto growled as he hopped from atop of the machine to standing right in front of Rogue who was happy to see him but still scared, moaning in pain.

Naruto grimaced as he tried to stop the rings but Magneto was still interfering. Using metal to lower his arms. Naruto growled, turning to Magneto. His azure eyes now blood red, blue flames appeared on Magneto's shoulder causing him to be a bit distracted but it wasn't enough.

Using plan B, Naruto took an inhaled deeply before releasing a huge gust of air, blowing Magento off the statue and towards the water. Naruto saw that Magneto was caught by Quicksilver and the silver headed boy took off.

Focusing his attention back on Rogue, he glanced towards Jean who was slowing the rings just enough for Naruto to slip in. She released the rings which continued speeding up, falling to her knees, tired out.

Naruto focused on his energy and brought in the rings with his gravity, making them strain before repelling them with equal force, making them snap off, the machine now destroyed. The field disappeared and Naruto burned through Rogue's braces and freeing her hands as she was unconscious.

"Rogue, wake up," Naruto told her shaking her. "Marie, babe, wake up," Naruto urged before kissing her lips but nothing. He continued shaking her but she was still not waking up. "Damn it!" Naruto growled before he calmed down, lowering his inner barriers.

"Come on Marie, I need you to wake up for me…" Naruto whispered before he kissed her again. He held himself in that position for sometime, expecting to feel the effects of her draining him. The plan was for her to gain his healing powers…but…it was not working.

No…no…he was feeling pain…never mind, it was working. He endured the pain, his veins throbbing and his eyes turning bloodshot. Rogue's veins were starting to throb too and her eyes immediately shot open. Her eyes looked down at Naruto to see he was still kissing her and she returned the kiss, letting him know she was fine.

Naruto pulled away with a gasp before he fell back, landing unconscious. "Naruto?" Rogue called before she started shaking him.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"That tickles," Naruto groaned as he woke up to see Jean hovering above him.

"Hey," she smiled and he gave a tired smile back.

"Hey…what happened?" he muttered as he glanced around to see he was in the Med room. Jean gave a light sigh before answering.

"Well…you collapsed after Rogue woke up. You were so exhausted from the flight back, the hours trying to find Rogue, the strain on your powers and finally allowing Rogue to heal with your powers…" She explained and he gave a light grimace.

"How long have I been out?" he asked and she smiled raising two fingers. "Two days?" he voiced and she nodded. "Well shit," he muttered before he released a sigh. "How's Rogue?"

Jean nodded and Naruto looked to his side to see Jane and Rogue both sitting in a chair, sleeping. "Jane never left, not even to eat. Rogue has been in and out. She comes before school, then comes straight after school,"

Naruto hummed before he sat up and stretched. "Man, I feel like I leveled up," he muttered to himself. And it was true, he always felt like this after being unconscious for a couple of days after a fight or something. It was his Zenkai power kicking in. "How's Charles?"

"Operating, he woke up a few hours after we got back," Jean answered and he nodded as he stood, stretching his legs. "I…used Cerebro again…" she told him and he paused before looking at her. "Don't worry, I faired a bit better than last time, Phoenix helped me,"

Naruto shifted in his stance as she continued, "I located about 5 maybe 6 mutants that could find some looking into," Naruto hummed in response. "I made a list, of their names and such…I think they would make a good addition…"

"We'll see," Naruto muttered as he rolled his shoulders and his neck. "For now, training is what we need," Naruto then looked towards Rogue before frowning thoughtfully… "And we need to get her…a more dominant power,"

"How do we do that?" Jean wondered as she looked between the sleeping Rogue then Naruto.

Said blond could only smirk.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter!**

**Like always hope you guys enjoyed it. Got to learn a bit about Titan…Jean has decided to join and Magneto finally showed his face. **

**How Naruto handles Charles about Phoenix will be soon…when he can afford to go off on the man. But for now he is simply going to bite his tongue.**

**Next chapter will be a short time skip, maybe a month or so. By the way, Next chapter will star Alex Summers from **_**Evolution**_**. This Alex Summers in not to be confused with the Alex Summers of **_**First Class. **_**Because it says it is possible the two are related in the movies. And since it's not for sure…I'm not making them related which makes it easier on me.**

**So! That being said…**

**Bye.**


	10. Asteroids are heavy as hell!

**Chapter Ten: Asteroids are heavy as hell**

"Naruto! You forgot you're homework!" Jean called but the blond merely ignored her as he rushed inside the house. "More like ignored it,"

Getting out of the car she was about to head inside as well when she spotted something in the bushes. Raising a brow, she walked towards it, cautious and curious. After getting tired of tracking it, Jean focused a bit without raising her hands and the bush ripped from the ground and was thrown to the side, revealing Toad.

"Toad? What the hell are you doing here?" Jean wondered but he ignored her question and hopped towards her…or rather over her, grabbing a branch and breaking it. He then swung at her, and Jean back flipped and glared at him.

"When the hell did you learn how to do that?" Toad demanded surprised and Jean merely sneered at him.

"When the hell are you going to tell me why you are here? If you're looking for Naruto, this isn't the best way," she told him and Toad shook his head.

"I ain't looking for fishcake, I'm after you Red!" Toad shot his tongue at her and she dodged it before her eyes glowed a bit and he froze in place. "AY! Whet Mwe Gwo!"

"Fine," Jean smirked as she waved her hand and Toad fell into the well. "Damn, now we have to change the water," she muttered as she walked over. But paused when she heard a strange noise, and that strange noise was a large metal orb landing in front of her.

"What the hell is this?" she muttered, backing away. It opened and suddenly tentacles grabbed her, pulling her in. "NARUTO!" she screamed just as the orb closed and blasted off.

Toad crawled out of the well soaked and watched as the orb flew off and groaned. "Wait! Come back! I wasn't finished! Take me man! TAKE ME!"

* * *

Naruto gave a relaxed sigh as he laid on his bed, kicking off his shoes. It felt so good to relax. Finals were over, school was out for a week…he could just chill.

His gaze turned to his door though as Rogue came in, closing the door behind her. Naruto gazed at the girl as she laid took off her shirt now only in her bra and laid beside him, releasing a sigh.

"Something up?" he asked and she gave a slight nod.

"Headache…I'm still trying to adjust," she told him and he nodded in understanding. Just a few weeks ago, he, and the girls tracked down a mutant that was causing a bit of trouble. And this mutant was rather…talented. She was like Ms. Marvel with the whole powers and such.

Naruto actually was tempted to request her to join Titan but she was a bad seed so he simply ignored it. After they managed to capture the girl, they had Rogue drain her completely. And the result was Rogue having permanent new powers. She could fly, had super strength and was very durable…to Naruto it was perfect.

But the girl's powers weren't the only thing Rogue absorbed. Apparently the girl they captured was very…ahem, sexual in a way. A few days after the absorption, Naruto had noticed that Rogue had become a lot more…flirtatious and bold in her actions towards him.

Her shy personality seemed to be dimming bit by bit as time went on, going as far as to cursing Evan out for eating the last piece of pecan pie, and thumping Kurt on the head for leaving the toilet seat up.

Not that long ago, Naruto spent a day out with all the girls and it was fun, as even Jane had opened up. But it seemed as if Rogue was the party girl in the group as she influenced even Jean to do something's that he didn't think she would do.

For example, they all went to the tattoo and piercing parlor…they spent a couple of hours in there. Rogue went all out that it was scary…yet fucking sexy at the same time.

She got her nose stud pierced, she got her ears pierced multiple times, she got her belly button pierced, she got her damn nipples and pussy pierced! Having stud pierced nipples and a ring on the left lip. She got two tattoos, _Rogue_ in beautiful cursive on her lower back just above her ass; and a graphic pen Rose on the back of her left shoulder.

Rogue influenced Jade to get her nose stud piercing and getting a tattoo…of his name right on her pelvis in beautiful cursive letters. She also got the word _Eclipse _on the inside of her arm in cursive as well.

But out of the three of them, Rogue got to Jean the most. Jean got an earlobe and an industrial piercing for both ear's, a nose stud piercing, a belly button piercing, a tongue piercing, her left eye brow and her nipples pierced. Followed up with a tattoo of a phoenix on her chest, it's wings curved right under her breasts, similar to how Rihanna has her chest tattoo. Similar to Rogue with her lower back tattoo, Jean got the word _Marvel_ in cursive.

Which was pretty funny to Naruto considering this story was being told in the Marvel universe and in the comics her alias was Marvel girl. But enough breaking the fourth wall eh?

Naruto was the only one Rogue couldn't influence as Naruto thought nipple piercings for guys was gay, he didn't look good with a nose ring, he liked his tongue how it was and Monroe piercings were for girls. So he just got his ears pierced. He did get a few more tattoos though. One tattoo was the words _Born Sinner_ which was tattooed on the inside of his right arm. On the first segment of his fingers on his right hand he had spelled out _Atlas_.

But getting piercings and tattoo's were the only thing Rogue had suckered the girls into. She had basically dragged them into a lingerie shop, which was not quite as uncomfortable to Naruto, as he simply sat and waited for them to finish.

Jean was more than happy to shop for lingerie and Naruto could only guess it was because now she could have sex with him whenever she damn well pleased. Out of the three girls, it was Jane who was a bit shy of shopping but both Jean and Rogue, sort of like older sisters, made her feel comfortable and tried to show her a good time.

The girl's confidence only grew with time when she came out the dressing room for the first time showing off her half naked body to him. Naruto was actually stunned by this, as he forgot that Jane had a fantastic body for a girl so small. When he gave her a beautiful compliment about her body she then bought more…but no one bought more than Jean.

He never knew there were so many different style thongs and bras in different types of colors.

But, despite this new personality Rogue was sporting…Naruto actually liked it. She seemed much more happier, and it definitely invoked a change on Jean and a bit on Jane. But Naruto was starting to think that Rogue had little to do with Jean and it was more Phoenix than anything. I mean, the girl got a tattoo of a phoenix.

While it was sexy as hell, it was still a sign. A sign Naruto was not going to ignore or deny. Naruto also gave them the Titan member tattoo, signifying they were official members. But a shared Tattoo they all got was an roman numeral X along with the words _Mutant and proud_ somewhere on their bodies.

For Naruto and Jane it was on the inside of their left arm, Jean's was across her back, and Rogue had hers on the left side of her chest.

A few days after spending time with the girls, he spent time with Mystique as well, non business related. He too took her shopping, and out for lunch. They even went for a few drinks and a drive with no sex involved. While it was a bit agonizing for Naruto, he took that tension out on Jean with Rogue finishing him off with a blowjob.

He refused to have sex with Rogue, Jane or Mystique till he got them alone to make it special. Especially for Rogue and Jane since both were virgins. He wanted to show the same courtesy to them as he did to Jean.

"Where's Jane?" Naruto wondered and Rogue simply hummed, telling him she was in the danger room. He nodded in understanding as that's where they've all been lately since the whole Liberty island event.

As Titan member, it was seen as a great privilege among the titans to have a Titan leader such as he, Libra or Scarlet personally teaching one of them control. Neither founder minded, as they wanted to help their fellow mutants and would offer help on a daily basis before leaving base.

And the reason the three were seen as great teachers to learn from was because they knew control and how to attain it. Naruto and Libra had the same method while Scarlet's was different, but the end result was basically the same. Naruto and Libra knew that every mutant was different….just like every person was different.

So with that knowledge, Naruto and Libra was able to figure out the best training method for that specific individual, rather than coming up with a broad training method that applied to everyone. Mutants were a prime example of individuality, so Naruto treated them as such.

Scarlet's method were a bit more…forceful and pain related. It worked great for mutants that succeeded under pressure. While her training was strict, it didn't stop the mutants that trained under her from connecting with her.

Scarlet was an actual nice person, just with a tough background and tough skin.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. With Naruto's help, he was able to actually teach and help the girls with control. Jean's power had increased rather well over the past month, with Phoenix's power mixing with hers, little by little…her telepathic abilities were becoming stronger; able to focus easily and not use motions to control the objects she was trying to lift etc.

She was also developing a technique of psychic electro kinesis, allowing her to shock someone through physical contact. With her mind, she is able to basically avert aggressive behavior towards her…causing the target to become distracted and lose thought of what they were doing. Another ability that she was really working on was tactile telepathy, which basically meant see every thought someone has ever had just by making physical contact.

Rogue's control on her initial powers was coming along as well. While she still couldn't directly touch anybody, she was starting to be able to regulate how much she took. Naruto was hoping in a year's time, she could control what she took exactly. Then after the absorption, she learned how to fly steady as if it was second nature. She still was having a hard time controlling her strength though.

In Naruto's eyes though, it was Jane who was the prodigy among the three and she was learning quickly and able to adapt more. Her speed control, increased as she was now a bit faster than him when it came to running; her strength was moderately controlled, as she no long cut into glass plates when eating her food, or causing the door the crack when she slammed it.

And as time was passing, Naruto was discovering Jane had quite a few abilities. One was a mental shield…it allowed her to block the power of Jean's telepathy even without the barriers Naruto put on her mind to keep out all mind readers. However the shield didn't work against his pathokinesis ability because it wasn't exactly an illusion.

Another gift Naruto spotted was her magnificent skill of tracking. After a few hours of asking questions and picking her mind so to speak, he figured out that if she has met someone, or they have been in her presence she can track them anywhere in the world.

And from this Naruto figured out he had a cool ability too…which was ability identification. As he thought on it, he figured he's always had the ability because back when he was looking for mutants, without even asking, he had already figured out what a mutant can do. Just as long as he makes eye contact with them. It was probably why he didn't know Kitty's ability when they first tracked her down.

Anyway, though it was only budding, Jane also had the ability of visual projection. While Jean could do it, it seemed as if Jane's was way more natural. In fact, after letting down his barrier, he experienced it with Jean standing right beside him.

Jane had put him in a rain forest, allowing him to hear the animal sounds, smell the scents in the air. The only downside was he could not touch anything the illusion projected. Naruto would have to say next to her Pain illusion, that ability was her most powerful.

Speaking of, Jane's power over her initial gift has become quite an asset. When she first started, she could only bring intense pain to her victims. Now, she could control the pain on how much and where exactly.

It took a lot of arguing and convincing for Jane to use him as a subject. They couldn't even go that far because Jane had started crying as soon as the pain was starting to affect Naruto. So for her sake, they rounded up some gang members and thugs and used them as subjects…Jane had no problem with that what so ever.

In Naruto's eyes the level of control she had over that ability is a fantastic asset for interrogation. If Jane wanted for her victims arm to feel like they was being stabbed repeatedly with the pain growing more and more, she could. If she simply wanted her victim to feel a bit discomfort, she could.

In this moment of time, Naruto was trying to have her able to activate her gift without making eye contact with the victim. And if she was able to master that, then she could simply affect more than one because she wouldn't be looking at them. But he knew that took a lot of concentration and focus. Though Naruto believed in her because the girl was already focused 24/7….even though most of the time it was on him….not that he minded.

Naruto's own training was gaining fruition as he had been doing it constantly. His fire abilities had to be his strongest ability yet. Why? Because he was able to figure something out. When ever he shot out blue fire, the damage caused was intense and powerful. Though when he shot out red fire, it was noticeably weaker.

On somewhat rare occasions, Naruto would shoot out blue flames, and that was only when he was able to concentrate. But he's been training with his fire nonstop, that he could just flick his finger to get a small blaze and the flames would be blue.

Which meant that his set power was blue flames whenever as it came natural. Holding back would bring out red flames. And though he hasn't tried it, he was starting to wonder what he would get if he focused even more when firing…would his flames change color again and they would be stronger?

While he wants to try it, he moved on to his next element which was earth. Though it now takes not as much concentration, Naruto can successfully turn solid to dust and dust to solid, along with shape manipulation. And no longer did he have to motion to summon earth, though it took some concentration.

Another ability that Naruto gained from his earth bending…was the ability to bend metal. Though it was still a work in progress, he was still able to do it and he was still proud. He also could now make his entire body stone…though he wanted it to turn into metal similar how a mutant he heard about could do.

With Water, there was a bit more ease and control with that element. He could freeze and unfreeze any liquid. He could turn gas into liquid or even vapor into a solid, though it took some time for that. His blood bending was becoming stronger as well, as he no longer has to motion to work his puppet.

As he could control them without motions though like everything else…that took concentration. At this moment of time he was trying to create ice from jump…but that was really difficult right now.

For his lightning and Wind bending…not much progress and that was bumming him out. But almost as to make up for it, Naruto was starting to realize that once his Zenkai ability kicked in…his powers were becoming stronger.

His gravity ability was a great example. No longer did he have to motion for the gravity to increase or decrease. His control was similar to Jane's control over her pain illusion, as instead of a whole body, he could focus on one part to get desired effects. It was also becoming a great force choker, as he had used it quite a bit on their training dummies. Though it did require his hand to form a choking motion and for him to concentrate.

But it was all good.

"Am I not doing that great of a job?" he heard Rogue say, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned down to see that she was licking the tip of his dick and sliding her lips across the side. "I've been at this for about 15 minutes now an you ain't moaned once," she said, her accent becoming apparent.

Damn, was he that lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention at being given head? "No you're doing good babe, I was just thinking that's all," Naruto told her and she paused, raising a brow. Crawling up to him, lifting up his shirt so she could trail kisses up his chest, her ungloved hand steadily stroking him as she reached his neck, then his chin before moving over to his ear.

"About what?" she whispered before nibbling and licking his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Naruto rested his hands on her ass before he simply smiled, "About how proud I am that you three are coming along nicely,"

"Speaking of coming…when will you for me?" Rogue wondered, biting down on his neck. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation, "Because I'm ready now,"

"You've been ready since the absorption Marie," Naruto countered and she nodded in agreement. "And since then you haven't exactly settled back to yourself somewhat,"

She paused before moving away from him, giving him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" she demanded and he sighed, brushing a lock behind her ear.

"While I am happy that you are more open and adventurous…this isn't exactly the Marie I'm falling in love with," he told her and she blinked, holding his hand as it rested on her cheek.

"You love me?" she repeated and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"I'm _falling_ in love with you," he corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"Same thing," she muttered. Though Naruto disagreed, he was smart enough to leave this whole subject alone. Women got really touchy when it came to love and shit…maybe he shouldn't have said anything? Nah, he needed to be true to his girls, because denying it would only make things fall apart.

"When your headaches have stopped and I have deemed Anna-Marie Rogue is in control, instead of Sara Bent, then I will willingly give you what you want," Naruto told her and she sighed before giving a thoughtful frown.

"We can't even try anal?" she asked, "That technically isn't sex per say,"

Naruto gave her a blank look before laughing at her making her pout. "We'll do whatever you want as long as it isn't uncomfortable to me when it's time for now…enjoy what you have, it's the little things in life that count," Naruto smiled before she started laughing and Naruto frowned.

"Yeah I don't believe that shit either…much,"

"_Naruto, I need you to come to my office…I have some news_," Naruto heard in his head and he gave a nod before switching positions with Rogue who smiled giving a teasing purr. Naruto laughed as he kissed her, which she returned deeply, her stroking never ceased.

But before things got heated Naruto pulled away and headed towards the door. "Charles needs to see me, I'll be back though," he told her and she gave a groan.

"Hurry your ass up then! This pussy ain't gonna eat itself ya know!"

* * *

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he entered the room to see Logan in the room with Charles.

"We have found a mutant who is of particular interest to a member of this family," Charles stated and Naruto raised a brow. Maybe it was Kurt? Seeing his confused look Charles continued, "It's Alex Summers, Scotts younger brother,"

"Wait…you mean Havok? The same convict that helped you and Raven against Shaw?" Naruto asked Charles shook his head, confusing him.

"No, though similar, they are not the same. The Alex we knew had a younger sister, not a brother. This Alex actually goes by the name Masters, but since his Scott's younger brother, his actual name is Summers," Charles explained and Naruto just gave a shrug.

"Alright, what does this have to do with me?" Naruto wondered, looking towards Logan who spoke up.

"The kid lives in Hawaii, and we are a bit paranoid that Magneto might be interested in him too," Logan stated and Naruto nodded in understanding. "So while Chuck and I take Cyclops to see his brother, you will be in charge of the others till Storm gets back,"

"Sounds easy enough," Naruto waved as he headed out the room, "I'll tell Scott to pack," Naruto stated and they nodded as he closed the door.

As Naruto walked into the living room he saw just about everyone besides his girls, "Yo Scott, Prof wants you to pack; your going with them to Hawaii,"

"We're going to Hawaii?! AWESOME!" Kurt cheered as he high fived with Evan. Scott looked a bit confused while Naruto felt the need to correct them.

"No, _Scott_ is going to Hawaii, and it is more business than pleasure. Your asses are mine till Storm gets back," Naruto told them and the rest of them frowned and groaned. "Better get backing Sunbeam," Naruto suggested as he walked off.

Scott hummed as he stood up and walked towards his room. "Hey, I think Naruto is just being an ass and didn't tell us we could go on purpose," Kurt muttered and Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…maybe we should just get ready anyway, and get on the jet. And if the Professor says anything then no harm no foul," Kitty suggested and the other two agreed before heading to go back.

When Naruto returned to his room, he saw a half naked Jane laying on his bed while Rogue was playing on his phone.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he closed the door and walked towards her.

"Naru…body hurts…" she moaned out and he chuckled as he gazed at her pale flawless body. Rogue was too occupied with her game that she didn't see Naruto kiss his way up Jane's body, starting from her foot and stopping directly at her lips.

"A bit better?" he smiled softly and she gave a happy smile with a shrug.

"Maybe," she answered and he chuckled before connecting their lips, their tongues slowly circling and dancing with each other. Jane gave a cute moan as Naruto's fingers rubbed her clothed pussy.

Pulling away he kissed the corner of her lips and made his way to her ear, her eyes closed as Naruto was now directly rubbing her pussy. Giving her ear a long lick he sucked on her earlobe, ignoring the earring.

"How bout now?" he whispered, causing her body to shudder.

"Y-yes," she squeaked and Naruto smiled before biting her neck causing her to give a moderate scream of pleasure as that was one of her sensitive spots. Her back arched and she nearly came, but since she didn't her panties were really wet now. "Naru-sama!" she moaned out and Naruto chuckled at the Japanese suffix.

For the past while now, Jane has been trying to give him some type of title of master but he refused. It would sound weird with her calling him Master, or Master Naruto all the time. Or even Lord Naruto.

So she decided to find something less subtle and some wouldn't understand. And since she liked to read manga with him and watch anime, she decided to call him Naru-sama. He tried making her stop but this was one of things Jane was adamant on.

"H-hey!" Rogue called out, realizing what was going on. "I was first rememba!" she reminded and Naruto sighed as he got up off Jane much to her ire. "Jane can have her turn as soon as my pussy gets eaten!"

"No! You had Naru-sama first last time! It's my turn to have him!" Jane argued and the two girls got into each others faces, arguing over him.

Naruto rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. The two girls were the best of friends, honestly they were…almost like sisters, except Rogue was the oldest. But there were certain things that their sisterly bond really kicked in, causing arguments between them.

The most important, was _Happy_ time with Sugah/Naru-sama. Which was currently going on.

Second was who got to lay on top of Sugah/Naru-sama at bed time. They could never argue with Jean because Jean liked curling up to Naruto's left side.

Third was which band was better, Thousand Foot Krunch, or Three days grace. Naruto only knew a couple of songs from them, he was more of a Hip-hop RnB music type of guy.

Fourth, which Naruto sided with Jane on this one…was which "Super-hero" was the best, Spiderman etc. or Naru-sama….see why he sided with Jane?

Anyway, it was times like these where Naruto wished he had the power to clone himself…but then he thought about it…that seemed WAY overused than what it was. Readers would probably throw a fit and review why he was being a Canon loving fuck head…or some shit like that.

So yeah…No clones.

"Girls, girls," Naruto called earning their attention. "Can't we simply make a compromise?" Naruto offered as he put both his arms around their shoulders, both crossing their arms with a pout.

"Now, Jane, Rogue is right…she was supposed to get ate when I came back," Naruto told her and she huffed lightly. "But Rogue, Jane is right, as it was your turn to go first last time," this caused Rogue to huff.

"So…to compromise," Naruto laid on the bed with a smirk. "Rogue you sit on my face, Jane, go at it,"

Rogue and Jane grinned happily before they got to business. Rogue did sit on Naruto's face riding it as he ate her out like a damn pussy eating God. Jane on the other hand was slobbing, stroking and gripping his dick like it was no tomorrow, deep throating till it was down her throat entirely. This caused Naruto to cum extra fast.

Why? Because out of the five of them, which included his first girlfriend and Raven, Jane was the absolute best at blowjobs. As soon as she got his dick in her hands, she turned into a dick sucking goddess and it always turned Naruto on so much he would cum about three four times before he was too tired to cum anymore or she had enough cum.

Naruto however stopped all movement as he heard…running? "Why'd you stop!?" Rogue demanded though Naruto tapped her ass so she could get up. Jane stopped her actions as well, even though she wanted to continue.

Naruto pulled up his shorts and walked out the door to hear the voices of Kitty, Kurt and Evan, though they were hushed. However, he was able to pick up on their conversation and sighed.

"Girls, dress for beach, because we're going to one apparently," Rogue grinned as she immediately left the room to get ready. Jane however simply went into his closet and came back wearing a sexy black and white bikini with a shear top over it, grabbing a beach hat as well.

Naruto just chuckled as he grabbed some trunks and a tanktop before he held Jane's hand and they walked out the room, Rogue wearing a dark green bikini, though she had a tank top and a small skirt over it, finishing it with some sun glasses.

"To the beach!" Rogue grinned as she snatched Naruto's hand and rushed towards his car.

"Wait, where's Jean?" Naruto wondered but both girls shrugged. The blond reached out with his senses, not able to find her. Maybe she went to the store? Well as Rogue and Jane waited in the car for him, he wrote a note to her and Ororo, knowing both would be back before they would.

Rogue sat in the back seat with a pout while Jane sat in front, returning to her oral services while Naruto drove, though it was a bit difficult due to the pleasure but he managed.

Naruto pulled out his phone and called Evan, who picked up. "Yo, we're right behind you. But the next time you decide to sneak off without letting me know and I'm in charge…I'm going to fuck you all up, and if Kitty asks, not in the way she would like,"

"_Damn it_!" he heard her say in the background. With that Naruto hung up and continued to tail the black truck.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Naruto had managed to somehow get behind a green truck while the black truck was in front of the green truck. The three cars were the only cars on the road as they drove around a mountain.

However, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of familiar silver hair. And seconds after that, he heard crumbling along with screeching tires. Naruto then realized that in the truck in front of him was Toad and those two delinquents Avalanche and Quicksilver.

"What the hell are they doing?" Naruto muttered to himself as the truck sped up and hit the black truck. Naruto wanted to flip them off the road, but any action would probably harm the truck they were attacking, plus Toad, a friend, was in that truck. And while he would have preferred Pietro and Lance to literally drop dead, Toad was not among that preference.

"What's going on?" Rogue demanded but Naruto ignored her as he watched the green truck swerve right before a pile of rocks started to fall so they would smash the black truck. Naruto however glared at the rocks and halted them from crushing the black truck.

Although they did try and avoid the rocks and drove onto a new path, the green truck following right after them, along with Naruto. Naruto's car came to a screeching halt as the green truck had stopped and Blob was right in front of the black truck.

"Let's party," Avalanche grinned as he got out of his seat. Naruto unclipped his seat belt and told the girls to stay in the car. He had trash to take care of. Just as he got out the car, Blob flipped the black truck, causing them to fall onto sand.

Avalanche started to make them sink but was nearly burned severely by Naruto if it wasn't for Quicksilver. "Got out watch bud, blonde nearly got ya," Quicksilver stated as he thumbed to the blank face Naruto.

"Uh, damn it Naruto! Why are you even here?!" Toad demanded as he hopped out of the car to avoid any attack Naruto might've wanted throw at him.

"The question is Toad…why are you here?" Naruto returned as his hand was lit ablaze with blue flames. This caused both Toad and Blob to glance at each other, a little spooked but Quicksilver merely smirked.

"You think you can scare me with some colorful flames? I'm too fast for you to even blast me!" Quicksilver grinned as he took a step to move except he immediately crashed to the ground. "What the hell?" he grimaced.

"You're speed is nothing to me Pietro," Naruto muttered before he looked towards the other three. "Now…mind explaining? Because you got to the count of three before I turn your pal here into ash,"

"Tournament! Tournament!" Pietro stated as he still struggled to get up. Naruto glanced at him before looking towards them with a look that said explain.

"Magneto is basically holding a tournament for mutants…you X-men against us brotherhood. The winners are taken to Asteroid M to increase our mutant powers," Avalanche informed and Naruto frowned.

"Is that so?" Naruto snapped his fingers and both Rogue and Jane came out the car. "Jane,"

"Yes Naru-sama," Jane stated as she gazed at Avalanche and suddenly his entire being started to hurt.

"AGH! STOP HER!" Lance screamed as he fell to the ground holding his head. Blob and Toad looked wary before they decided it was not worth it, especially if what Mystique told them was true.

"We give!" the two said just as Lance passed out. Jane blinked as she looked towards her master. Naruto patted her on the head as he then looked towards Quicksilver who was still on the ground.

"Rogue," Naruto called and she smirked before stomping his head into the ground, though she held back a lot on her strength, as he was not supposed to be killed just yet.

"You three," Naruto called the confused X-men, "Head back towards the mansion and stay there till Jean comes back," Naruto ordered but Toad shook his head earning his attention.

"Um, Jean beat me a few hours ago, she's on Asteroid M," Toad stated and Naruto's brow twitched as he scowled, watching as three large metal orbs came down, and opened up. "That's the ride to Asteroid M,"

Naruto glanced towards them before he gave the X-men a look and they simply nodded. "Jane,"

"Yes Naru-sama," she nodded before speeding off to the trunk of the car and speeding back, handing him and Rogue a bag, one in her hand as well. The three each stepped into a pod before they blasted off.

Naruto pulled out his phone and tried to call Mystique but he had no signal in this thing. With a sigh, he simply changed into his outfit, stretching his gloves to make them fit.

However Naruto's body immediately tensed as he a heavy dosage of knockout gas filled the orb. "Shit!" Naruto coughed but it was no use…he was getting really really tired. "Fucking metal head," Naruto grimaced, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The same fate met with Rogue, Jane and Storm. And along with Jean, all of them were put into stasis tubes.

* * *

"The fuck?" Naruto grumbled as he started to wake. Looking up he was not sure what to make of the sight in front of him. He saw Magneto…check…

Jean, Storm, Charles, Jane and Rogue, also in tubes…weird…

Two teens who looked to be Scott and his brother Alex headed towards some kind of purple glowing chamber…double weird…

And a 7ft tall furry man with claws of a bag lady…insane.

Naruto turned back to the glowing chamber and saw that just as the door closed, it opened and two muscular white haired…men, walked out. Yeah…this shit was crazy. The blond looked toward Jane who was on his right and gave her a look and she shook her head. And he scowled, wondering if he could use his powers…trying to summon fire…it didn't work.

"It is no use my boy, your powers can't help you in there," Magneto smiled at him and Naruto gave him a look just as the alarm went off.

"Aircraft!" Sabertooth informed and Magneto tried to bring it down…but the aircraft was not made with an ounce of metal. So, Magneto suggested Scott and Alex use their new power to bring it down.

But a few moments after the two were rushing back as the helicopter was entering the base, on their tails. Naruto watched as Scott and Alex both flew out of the way courtesy of Jean.

"Oi! That's not fair! How come Jean get to use her powers but I can't?" Naruto demanded but was ignored. "Answer me dammit!"

"Knock Knock," Mystique greeted as she, and the rest of the X-men came out of the ship.

Magneto glared as he raised waved his hand and suddenly, Toad, Blob, Avalanche and Quicksilver appeared, ready to fight against the X-men and Mystique. Wolverine hopped on top of their tubes and sliced the cords, freeing them.

"Bout damn time," Naruto grumbled as he stepped out and glared at the situation, assessing it. And he was glad too, because Sabertooth just smashed Wolverine into the ground.

"Storm Rouge, prepare the jet," Xavier ordered and the two left while Jane stood by his side. "Jean, lets get to Scott and Alex," he said and the two rushed off to do so.

"How do you want to handle this Naru-sama?" Jane asked as they watched the X-men fight with the brotherhood, while Mystique was having a rather pissed conversation with Magneto. Naruto hummed, she was playing her part well…was going have to reward her. If Magneto was smart, he would keep her around. Because until he said otherwise, she worked for him.

Naruto then realized that the asteroid was falling apart and everyone was basically trying to get off, besides Magneto and Mystique, Charles, Jean, Alex and Scott…and them. Naruto looked between the two conversations before he saw Magneto and Mystique run off, though Mystique gave him a sexy wink and he smiled before turning to the other conversation.

"You and the others! You ruined everything! This was our chance to unite! All of…UGH!" Scott screamed, holding his head falling to his knees. The others were surprised as they looked to find the cause.

"Shut up before I kick your old muscled man ass," Naruto ordered as he and Jane walked up. "Tone it down a bit,"

"Yes Naru-sama," Jane replied and Scott's screams turned to breaths of discomfort.

"Listen Sunbeam, Magneto fucked with your head…Unite? Unite so mutants can rule the world? Then what happens to the humans huh?" Naruto demanded and Scott scowled at Naruto.

"You hate humans!"

"I hate bigots!" Naruto corrected with a scowl. He then glanced towards Alex who looked as if he wanted to attack and Naruto gazed at him, and the guy stepped back as blue flames nearly burned his feet. "Jump, I dare you,"

Once Alex stayed still Naruto snorted, "That's what I thought," he then turned back to Scott. "Look at what he did to you! Do you really want to look like this at 17?"

"He helped me! I'm evolved! No more training, no more hurdles! My powers are now at my mercy!" Scott grinned and Naruto stomped his face in, causing him to groan, holding his face.

"Really? Because they don't seem to work to me. Evolved? No more training? If you were trained you would have seen that coming and dodged that," Naruto countered, he then nodded towards Jane who gave a sadistic smile, turning up the pain. Scott began thrashing across the ground screaming, "If you were evolved and trained you would know how to counter this," Naruto continued.

"Naruto, enough, you're going to kill him," Charles warned but Naruto ignored him, though he did not ignore Alex who tried to attack him. He caused the boy to crash to the ground and was increasing the pressure.

"If you had real power, you would be able to stop this...all of this, look Scott, you're brother is about to turn into a mash potato if you don't use your evolved powers to stop me," Naruto taunted and both boys screamed.

"Naruto!"

"Shut up Charles!" Naruto snapped. "I'm tired of doing things your way! Sometimes peaceful talks don't work! Sometimes you just have to beat ass real good to get a point across! Let me prove MY point!" Naruto snarled before turning to Scott.

"You don't understand! We are the future!" Alex stated and Naruto snorted as he told Jane to tone it down which she did and he brought down his own power.

"The future huh? So does the future just go blasting friends?" Naruto demanded with a growl as he made Alex stand up. Alex felt that his body was majorly stiff and he couldn't control himself. "What about family huh? Does the future go blasting family too?!" Naruto snarled as he activated Alex's power and pointed it at Scott.

"Scott! I can't control my body!" Alex shouted, now getting scared. Scott's eyes widened as he looked between Naruto and Alex.

"Naruto let him go!"

"Mutants shouldn't be divided!" Naruto growled in agreement. "We didn't draw the line, Magneto did!" Naruto scowled before he flung Alex into a wall. "Let's go," Naruto ordered as he walked off, Jane following him.

"If you really are the future Scott…I don't want no part of it," Jean frowned before following after her boyfriend. Charles gave a sigh as he turned and followed after them, leaving the two brothers.

When Naruto boarded the X-jet, he scowled upon seeing the brotherhood, or rather Lance and Pietro. "Who the hell let you fuck bitches on the plane, find your own ride!"

"Really dude?!" Pietro said shocked and Naruto snorted as he sat in his seat with Jane beside him. The plane took off, however stopped trying to allow Scott and Alex board, as they decided to come along.

But the asteroid was still falling apart so the landing pad complete fell apart, causing the plane to hit the snow below and the two brothers to fall. However using their powers, they landed safely.

"The asteroid is going to fall ontop of us! And Scott and Alex aren't helping much!" Kitty exclaimed and Naruto sighed as he unbuckled and left to go outside.

"Naru-sama," Jane called but Naruto waved for her to stay put. Walking out he saw the two brothers who were barely holding up the asteroid. Naruto walked between them and nodded for them to hurry and join the ship.

But he had to force them with his gravity as they weren't going to leave him. Naruto also closed the ship and made them airborne, allowing them to take off but the jet stayed, with Jane and Jean calling for him.

"_Naruto! What are you doing?!_" Both Charles and Jean demanded mentally but he only smirked as he gazed at the falling rock.

"_Living up to my alias_," was his reply before he held his hands out. The asteroid came closer and closer, ready to collide into the ground, but before it did…it completely stopped.

"Shit this thing is heavy!" Naruto got out with gritted teeth as he was crouching, holding up the entire asteroid.

"Holy shit!" was the response of most of the people in the jet as they watched Naruto keep the asteroid from touching the ground.

"Guh!" Naruto grunted as he was starting to sweat buckets. His veins throbbed everywhere, his body turning red and a crater forming underneath him. Naruto's closed his eyes to focus, using his powers to decrease the gravity.

And it was seemingly working as the rock became a lot less heavier. But it was still fucking heavy. Naruto felt something odd with his hands and looked at them to see they were covered in blackish red energy. In fact, they were starting to burn a bit and become heavy despite the weight he was currently carrying.

"Need to release this…ugh," he grunted again before the energy became more and more till Naruto crouched low enough before giving a loud resounding roar, standing straight up and lifting up the rock just a bit.

Naruto then fired a beam of gravity at the rock which surrounded it entirely. Naruto felt as if it was under his control…though it was still fucking heavy. Moving his arms back, Naruto made an overhead throwing motion, making it fly away from him and crash into a mountain.

Looking at his hands, the energy was gone and he suddenly felt light headed and his body was stiff. "God damn," he mumbled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back into the snow.

"Naru-sama!" Jane screamed as she left the jet and rushed towards him, holding him up. She checked his heart beat, hearing a pulse she relaxed a bit though she wiped away some tears, just as Jean and Rogue surrounded him.

"He…he saved us…like…he really did that shit," Lance gawked as Scott and Alex rushed over to Naruto to see if he was okay.

"Man…Mystique was right when she said he was legit," Blob muttered to himself quietly and Toad nodded in agreement though he elbowed his friend, and put a finger to his lips. Blob blinked before he remembered and gave a nod, hoping no one heard him.

"We need to get him on the jet," Charles stated before nodding to Logan who scooped him up. Jane followed after Logan and stayed by Naruto's side when he was laid down, his head in her lap. Rogue sat beside Jane while Jean sat across from them, all gazing at him with worry in their eyes.

"Is it me…or is this guy secretly a pimp?" Pietro whispered to Lance who nodded in agreement as he too could see the affection the three girls were showing over one guy. It was actually kind of making him jealous.

"This my fault," Scott muttered with a sigh and Alex rested his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"No, It's our fault," Alex stated. "We shouldn't have been so stubborn and…"

"No…it's Magneto's fault," Jane snarled quietly as she glared through her master. "And he will pay if I ever come across him again," Jane vowed before her scowl went away as soon as she felt a gloved hand caress her cheek. "Naru-sama?"

This caused everyone's attention to be given to him, though Storm and Logan focused on driving the ship. "Magneto is an ass…and I will be the one to kick it," Naruto grumbled before he closed his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind…I'm going to pass out for real this time,"

* * *

**And that my readers ends the "First Season" of Evolution…pretty cold huh?**

**Yup, I know hahaha!**

**So this chapter I basically gave you a long summary of the girl's new sexier looks…their increase in powers as well. Out of the three….I would say Jane is the strongest.**

**And it will be like that till a certain saga with a certain red haired telepath.**

**I don't have much to say but…**

**Bye.**


End file.
